Hermione Granger and the Founders' Fountain
by Stephiebob22
Summary: An 8th-year tale. This is Hermione's story, set after Harry's battle against Voldemort ends. Compatible DH EWE? Disclaimer: I only own the plot, and maybe a few original characters further down the line. **Temporarily on hold**
1. Ch 1:  The End is Just the Beginning

**** Author's Note: It occurred to me that I forgot to mention some things at the beginning here (sorry!), so I'm adding it in now. In this fan fiction, just a few things are different than in the actual books. Hedwig doesn't die; Harry sent her away a few days before leaving Privet Drive and told her to find him when everything was over. Harry also does not lose his Firebolt—I want him to have it because it was from Sirius, and it's the only thing Harry has left of his godfather. Also, Fred does not die in the end; he's seriously injured and unconscious, so they think he's dead, but Madame Pomfrey revives him. The same goes for Colin Creevey—he still stayed behind for the battle, but he lives, too. The Epilogue never takes place. Everything else is the same.**

**Also, thanks to everyone who has already favorited my story or set it on story alert! I'm excited that so many of you are already interested! ****

It was finally over.

Hermione could not quite wrap her mind around the idea. All of the fear, the death, the pain, the insecurity…it was finished. Harry had finally defeated Lord Voldemort, and both the wizarding and Muggle worlds were safe again. Her best friend had completed the task he was set as a baby, and now…

'What?' she thought to herself. 'What happens now?'

The Golden Trio, as the three best friends could hear the others naming them, no longer had a sword dangling over their heads. They were free to live their lives as they chose. But none of them had thought about life outside of Voldemort and the Death Eaters for so long. How were they to go back to that life?

"We _can't_ go back," Hermione whispered.

Having just stepped off of the rotating steps leading down from the headmasters' office, Ron and Harry stopped walking at her words and turned to face her.

Ron had a quizzical look on his face, but Harry seemed to understand what Hermione had meant. "Can't go back to what, 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"Back to how we were before we left school. Back to being kids who had plenty of time to figure out where their lives were heading. We're not kids anymore, and we _don't_ have time." Hermione took a deep breath, looked at both of her best friends, and asked desperately, "What are we going to do with the rest of our lives? We haven't even finished school!"

If Hermione hadn't looked so distressed—or the day hadn't been so horrendous—Ron would have rolled his eyes. Only Hermione would be worrying about having missed her NEWTs at a time like this.

He decided to try and ease his—was she his girlfriend now?—friend's fears. "Hermione, think of everything we've done in the last seven years. I'm sure that, considering the three of us are the reason You-Know-Who is dead, we'll be able to get any job we want, even _without_ our NEWTs." Ron reached out and laid his hand on Hermione's elbow, trying to soothe her.

It wasn't working. She still looked distressed, and soon she voiced her concerns. "That's not the point, Ron. You both know me; I value education over _everything_. I want to finish my schooling, but I'll be nineteen barely into next school year. I don't think I'll be allowed to come back. And really, everyone who missed this year should be allowed to return; it's important that we all have the same chances for success that every other year had when they left school."

Harry smiled at his best friend. She was worried, not only for her own future, but those of her classmates, as well. That was the wonderful thing about Hermione—she was selfless.

Harry walked to her and wrapped her in a warm hug. They stood that way for a minute, comforting each other, before Harry pulled away to look directly into Hermione's eyes. "We can talk to McGonagall. I'm sure that she's planning on having everyone repeat their previous year anyway, since even those who _were_ here weren't getting an education. Or, at least, not the kind they _should_ have been getting." Harry was smiling grimly by the end of his speech.

Ron groaned. "You mean we still have to come back to school? _Why_?"

Hermione actually _did_ roll her eyes. "Ron, honestly, it's not the end of the world. It's just one more year. And anyway, won't it be nice to have a normal, leisurely school year as our last before we leave Hogwarts for good?"

Both boys agreed, and the three set off again for the Great Hall. Hermione wanted to speak to Professor McGonagall straight away about repeating the school year.

After the long string of burials and memorial services, the Trio was finally able to get some time alone. Hedwig had returned from Merlin only knows where, and Harry was ecstatic to have her home again. Harry and the youngest Weasleys—sans Fred—were back to spending long afternoons practicing Quidditch near the Burrow. Hermione had read several books merely for pleasure and was feeling very relaxed. Fleur had announced that she and Bill were going to have a baby in January. Life, in short, was returning to normal.

The Trio had dealt with a never-ending stream of reporters desperately seeking a full scoop on what the young witch and wizards had been doing while off the map for the previous school year. Harry had agreed to only one interview, given to a young reporter named Alex Michelson who had not yet made a name for himself. It was printed in three publications: the _Daily Prophet_, the _Quibbler_, and an American wizarding business magazine (which had, apparently, given Alex his first internship). The article read thus:

**Boy Who Lived, Chosen One Defeats Dark Lord,**

**Reveals Secrets of 9-Month Absence**

Harry Potter, known also as The Boy Who Lived and, more recently, The Chosen One, has finally completed what he began as an infant—defeating the greatest Dark wizard of our time, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Upon discovering that I will not speak or write his name, Mr. Potter says, "Oh, come off it. He's dead. The name's not Taboo anymore, and he isn't coming back. Can we all, _please_, just start saying the name?"

I do not acquiesce, but Mr. Potter says no more on the subject.

As my first question, I ask Mr. Potter how specifically he managed to vanquish the Dark Lord.

"For obvious reasons," he responds, "I cannot give you any specifics. Suffice it to say that the wand he carried in the battle at Hogwarts had more allegiance to me than to him, and so when I claimed the wand and it flew to my hand, [You-Know-Who's] Killing Curse was aimed straight back at him. I suppose you could consider it suicide." Mr. Potter seems surprised at his conclusion, so I assume the idea had not previously occurred to him.

I highly doubt that the wizarding world will see the Dark Lord's death as a suicide, however. Mr. Potter agrees.

I then proceed to ask Mr. Potter what he and his friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, had been doing whilst in hiding over the previous school year.

"Again, I cannot give much detail. I can, however, say this: [You-Know-Who] had taken measures long ago—before he even had left Hogwarts—to prevent his death. These measures included bits of Dark, dangerous, and highly unnatural magic. It is the reason he did not die when I was a baby and his Killing Curse rebounded to him. Hermione, Ron, and I had been seeking out and destroying what was left of these Dark spells. We only returned to Hogwarts when it was possible for him to be defeated."

Mr. Potter is disinclined to elaborate.

"I don't want any other sociopaths deciding to follow in his footsteps. I'm sure the wizarding world has had more than enough danger and death for several lifetimes. I won't say any more for fear of a repeat of the horrors in the last forty-some-odd years."

I have one last question for Mr. Potter: what are you intending to do now?

"Professor McGonagall, new Headmistress of Hogwarts, is urging all who were or should have been students last year to return and repeat the year, as no one truly received an education. My friends and I plan on returning and taking our NEWTs. We still haven't decided upon our futures after school. We'd just like to enjoy a quiet year at Hogwarts for once."

So there you have it, straight from the Golden Boy's mouth. The wizarding world sends its thanks to Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger for their service and wishes them and their classmates a good school year.

Harry had actually had a pleasant time giving the interview. Hermione and Ron had insisted that he do the speaking, but they were at the next table in the restaurant for moral support. Hermione had been paying rapt attention to Harry's responses, and Ron had been paying attention to Hermione.

It was the end of June, and Ron and she had gone on three dates together. He wanted a relationship, but he was too nervous to ask. Hermione refused to bring up the subject—she much preferred for the man to take charge in a relationship (which is why she had accepted Krum's invitation to the Yule Ball in fourth year).

Three days later, when the article was released, the Trio sat in the living room at the Burrow. Hermione was stretched out in front of the empty fireplace with Crookshanks lying next to her, a book on potions in front of her nose. Harry and Ron were engaged in a fierce game of wizard's chess, oblivious to the rest of the world. Ginny had come and sat behind Harry earlier, playing with his hair, but he had asked her in a restrained tone to _please_ stop distracting him, so she had gone out to the back yard to sit with Fred on the porch. He was still recovering and was always in the mood for company, especially when George was needed at the joke shop.

Suddenly Ginny reappeared in the door. "Harry, Kingsley's here to see you. Said it's important. Wants to know if you've got time now."

Harry looked up, confused. "Sure, send him in." Ron moved the chess set to the coffee table in order to make room on the couch for Hermione, who was getting up from the floor and stretching. Kingsley walked in and greeted everyone with a small smile.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, nice to see you all. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Of course not, Kingsley, we're just enjoying some relaxing time. What can I do for you?" Harry seemed apprehensive. Hermione guessed that he was concerned someone was going to ask him to be a hero again.

Seeing the look on Harry's face, Kingsley chuckled as he sat in the arm chair next to the couch. "Nothing is wrong, Harry, relax. I'm here to tell you that you've been the recipient of some more property through a will. I apologize for the delay—we would have brought it straight to you, but all the business with rounding up the last of the free Death Eaters has made all other projects be put on hold for a while." The room was silent for a few moments while Kingsley allowed the three to process the information.

Harry was confused. Another will? This would be the third time he had inherited something when someone passed. No, the fourth—if you count the gold in his Gringotts vault and the Invisibility Cloak. Who could it be from? Hermione had already ventured to guess that it was Remus and Tonks' will, but with as famous as Harry was, it really could have been anyone.

Harry finally decided he could wait no longer. "Who?"

Kingsley took a deep breath and responded quickly. "Severus Snape."

All the Trio could do was blink at the Minister.

Hermione's mind reeled for a moment, but she soon regained control. 'I suppose it makes sense. He did save Harry simply because Lily was his mother. Maybe Severus thought Harry was the son he should have had. I wonder what he left to Harry…'

Kingsley answered Hermione's unspoken question. "He has left you all of his possessions, which includes Spinner's End, his home, and an extensive library"—Hermione squealed softly in excitement—"that includes, as I understand it, several hundred volumes of his own notes and research. This visit is just a formality, as the house is officially yours. You may visit any time you wish. The Floo address is simply 'Spinner's End'." Kingsley sighed as he got to his feet. Harry, Ron, and Hermione rose, too, and the Trio took turns shaking hands with the Minister of Magic. Shortly thereafter, Kingsley departed.

Hermione was in heaven. "Oh, Harry, think of all that original research! Think what could be done with that knowledge! Please, _please_ let me go there sometime and read straight through the library!"

Harry chuckled. "Alright, alright, stop bouncing around Hermione! You look like a little kid that needs to use the toilet!" Ron howled with laughter.

Hermione gave Harry a playfully stern look. "Harry, I'm serious, I really want to read all of Severus' notes. He was such an amazing potioneer, and I really like the idea of his research being brought to light. It would help clear his name in the public eye. Please?"

"Yes, alright Hermione, spend as much time there as you like. Just promise me that you won't make me read it all, too, yeah?"

Hermione gave an excited yelp and threw her arms around Harry's neck. The boys laughed along with her. That was their Hermione.

The day after Harry's eighteenth birthday brought the Hogwarts letters. Hermione was sitting on the porch reading one of Severus' countless potions journals when she heard Ginny call her inside. When Hermione got to the kitchen, she saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny admiring Harry's Quidditch captain badge. Hermione shone with pride. Her best friend deserved every honor he could be given, and this was one he was actually willing to receive.

Ron and Ginny were holding onto their usual Prefect badges as well as their book lists. Ginny looked mildly interested as she read down her list; Ron just looked disgusted.

'I don't understand why Ron hates learning so much. It's so wonderful experiencing new things! I don't think I'll ever completely comprehend his mind,' Hermione thought to herself.

Harry handed Hermione her envelope, looking at her oddly. Ginny and Ron suddenly stopped their perusal of their own letters to watch Hermione, as well.

Confused, Hermione raise an eyebrow at her friends before opening her envelope. She pulled out the letter—just a normal Hogwarts' letter and book list. Then she realized that there was still something in the envelope. She gently turned it upside down over her hand, catching the small, round pin that slid out.

The pin was purple with white calligraphy lettering, spelling the words _Head Girl_.

Exactly four seconds later, Hermione shouted for joy and started dancing around the kitchen. Ron and Harry just laughed and congratulated her, but Ginny joined in the celebratory prancing. Molly came down the stairs in a rush, hand over her heart, to find the source of the noise. When Hermione showed off her badge, Molly pulled her into a bear hug and shouted with happiness as well.

That night, the Burrow was filled to the brim with Weasleys, order members, and friends from Hogwarts. The celebratory party lasted well into the night, and Hermione finally crawled into bed in Ginny's room around two in the morning. Suddenly realizing that she had not checked to see who would be her partner for the school year, she reached over to her nightstand and grabbed the letter. Going under the covers and lighting her wand—so as not to wake Ginny—Hermione read through her letter for the first time.

Dear Ms. Granger,

I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected as Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for this school year. I am very proud of the woman you have become, Ms. Granger, and I have no doubt that you will be an excellent Head. You will be pleased to know that I speak for all the staff when I say that we are all very proud yet hardly surprised.

Your duties will be explained in full upon your arrival at Kings Cross on September first. Please note that, as Head Girl, you are expected to arrive at 9:30 in the morning in order to be instructed before overseeing the loading of the train. You, along with the Head Boy, will have meetings with Headmistress McGonagall on the second Tuesday of each month, and you are expected to hold weekly meetings with the Prefects. As there will be many more students this year than is regular, we decided that, in addition to calling new Prefects at the fifth year level, all those who had previously been prefects—whether they would have graduated or been released from their duties-will continue to serve in this capacity. You and the Head Boy will need as much help as possible to keep all of the students in line. We expect to have about seventy students in the first year alone.

In reference to the Head Boy: your partner for the year will be Mr. Draco Malfoy. We understand the poor history between the two of you in the past, but in light of the occurrences at his and his parents' trials, we have decided to give the two of you the opportunity to work together. As Heads, you will share a dormitory. Headmistress McGonagall has asked me to have you approach her immediately should any serious problems arise, though she doubts that there will be any confrontations that you cannot resolve between yourselves.

You may find enclosed a copy of the book list for your classes this year, as well as directions to and a temporary password for your new dormitory. Please enjoy the remainder of your holiday. We look forward to seeing you on the first.

Filius Flitwick

Deputy Headmaster

Hermione stared at the page. When she had first read that Malfoy would be Head Boy, she was dumbfounded. Why would he be chosen? Then she was angry: he is the son of a Death Eater! Then she was ashamed with herself. She knew that Lucius Malfoy had sincerely regretted his involvement with Voldemort for some time before the snake's death, even if he did nothing to stop him. And Draco was _not_ his father; he could have easily turned Hermione, Harry, and Ron over to Voldemort when the Trio was brought to Malfoy Manor, but he refused to identify them. Hermione knew it was because Malfoy was aware that Harry was the wizarding world's only hope for survival. Even if he only did so out of self-preservation, Malfoy had saved her life that night, along with the lives of countless other innocents.

Eventually, Hermione felt nothing on the matter of the Head Boy at all. She really didn't know Malfoy. Before Voldemort returned, he was an arrogant prat, rich and spoiled. But he had been a little boy, and children are often cruel at that age. Then, in fifth year, Malfoy had begun to get nastier. He outwardly supported Umbridge, but he could surely see that she was in a position of power, and she certainly wasn't opposed to Voldemort's views. Malfoy had been raised to value "blood purity" and call Voldemort the "Dark Lord," and so who wouldn't expect him to follow in those footsteps?

In sixth year, he was forced to leave boyhood behind and become a man.

And that's when he started to change.

He suddenly knew first-hand the horrors that Voldemort unleashed on not only his victims, but also his _followers_. Malfoy was given an impossible task—to kill one of the greatest sorcerers of all time—because Voldemort wanted a reason to kill the boy, thereby punishing Lucius for failing at the Ministry. Draco, when his eyes were opened, became something different.

He was _not_ like his father, and he had proven it.

Hermione didn't know where these thoughts had come from, but she couldn't help but be grateful to them. She felt now that she would have no problems getting along with Malfoy for the year. As she drifted off to sleep, her last thought was a hope that he would find it equally as simple to get along with her.

Two weeks before classes were to begin, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were walking through Diagon Alley, shopping for school supplies. Hermione had brought along her beaded bag to make carrying all of their purchases much easier. She was beginning to truly appreciate her little creation. She no longer had to worry about her school bag falling apart because there were too many books and supplies shoved inside.

The foursome was having a pleasant day of meaningless conversation and leisurely shopping. Mostly the supplies they needed were their books and refills on quills and ink, so much of their time was spent looking into shops that had nothing to do with school. Eventually the boys and girls separated. Harry and Ron headed into Quality Quidditch Supplies to look at a new broom and better keeping gear for Ron, and Hermione and Ginny went to look into the windows of the various rob shops, hoping to find some new dress robes.

Ginny eventually noticed that Hermione seemed to be off in her own world, and she tried to gain her friend's attention. Pulling roughly on her sleeve, Ginny managed to get Hermione to look at her.

"'Mione, are you alright? I think I lost you for a minute there." Ginny giggled softly.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Sorry, Gin. I was just thinking about…well, the Head Boy, actually." Ginny rolled her eyes, and Hermione grinned sheepishly. Hermione's preoccupation with concerns over serving as Head Girl opposite Draco Malfoy was bordering on obsession over the past few days.

Hermione continued, defending herself. "Well, not so much about him specifically. I was really thinking about how to get my friends to accept the fact that I'll be spending so much time with him. You know, this could be a great opportunity to promote inter-House unity if everyone can learn to get along."

Ginny smiled brightly. "Hermione, you always look at the bright side of things. And if by 'your friends' you mean Harry and Ron, I'm sure they'll come around. Actually, I really think Harry already has. He testified in all the Malfoys' favors at their hearings. I think he's realized that they aren't as evil as he always considered them to be."

"What about Ron?"

Ginny's face fell. After a few seconds, she murmured, "He'll come around. I think he's mostly jealous that Malfoy will get to spend more time with you than he will, since you'll be sharing a dormitory with the Slytherin sex god." Ginny was smiling again and in a fit of giggles.

A blush crept over Hermione's face. Ron was jealous? Why would he be? There was certainly never anything _romantic _between her and Malfoy. Even if Hermione did find the git attractive, she never had any designs in that area. Though, Ron _was_ a teenage boy, so Hermione could see how he might feel inadequate when she'd be sharing a dorm with a boy rumored to be promiscuous. However, she doubted that he would actually try something on _her_, Hogwarts' biggest bookworm. No, he definitely wouldn't…would he?

Hermione's ruminations were interrupted by the door to Madam Malkin's opening and Ginny's amused whisper. "Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear."

When Ginny's comment registered—which took all of .6 seconds—Hermione looked behind her at the door to the shop. Indeed, Malfoy was just exiting the shop. Hermione couldn't help but notice that he looked much healthier than he had at his and his parents' trials earlier in the summer. Then, he had appeared gaunt and sickly, as if all his time was spent in the dark and he wasn't eating—which, now that Hermione thought about it, he probably was.

Ginny was covertly glancing between the pair, wondering what this first meeting after being named partners would entail. Ginny loved Hermione like a sister, and she sincerely hoped that everything with Malfoy this year would go well. Her friend had worked harder than anyone she knew and deserved both this position and the opportunity to enjoy her last year at school.

Malfoy just stood, staring at Hermione. She noticed that there was really no emotion in the look at all. No interest or kindness, but also no hatred or annoyance was visible.

'Perhaps he has decided to start over this year, as well,' Hermione mused. 'Well, here goes nothing.'

"Hello, Malfoy," Hermione said cheerfully. She smiled serenely at her once-enemy-now-roommate. "Having a good holiday?"

For a moment, it looked as though he wouldn't answer. Then, hesitantly and formally, he said, "Good afternoon, Granger, Weasley. It has gone very well, especially since the beginning of July. Thank you for asking. Have you both enjoyed your summer, as well?"

Ginny's face was all shock; firstly, was Malfoy actually being polite? Then, did he _seriously_ just make a reference to his summer being better after the trials were over? He must have come a long way towards accepting what happened to his family in the two short months since the verdict if he could joke about it. And thirdly…did he really just ask how Ginny was doing? He should ask about Hermione, sure, because they would be working together all year, but Ginny? Who was this guy?

Hermione was slightly surprised yet certainly pleased. She could see that the best way for Malfoy to show he deserved the mercy dealt by the Wizengamot was to befriend the classmates that he had belittled before. If he could convince the school that he was a changed man, the wizarding community at large would be more accepting of him and his parents, as well.

"It has been lovely, thank you, Malfoy." Hermione couldn't help the genuine smile that crossed her face.

Ginny didn't know how to respond. "It's been alright, I suppose. I'm ready to get back to school for once, though." It occurred to Ginny that the two might want to speak about their upcoming duties as Head students, so she made a snap decision. Turning to her friend, she said, "Hermione, I think I'm going to head over to Quality Quidditch, I just remembered that I haven't bought Charlie a birthday present yet, and if I'm going to send it to Romania to him, I want to get it early. You can finish your shopping alright without me, yeah?" Without waiting for an answer, Ginny set her hand lightly on Hermione's arm before turning and walking away.

Hermione didn't know what Ginny was up to, but she didn't think it was anything good.

Malfoy snorted softly. "Well, that was subtle. She really is a Weasley."

Confused, Hermione glanced back at Malfoy with her eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Rolling his eyes, Malfoy muttered, "Maybe that's why she thinks she's subtle." Before Hermione could retort, he continued, "She was leaving to give us time to talk alone. Though why she thinks we need privacy, I'm not entirely sure."

Hermione was still confused, but she didn't want it to show.

Apparently, Malfoy wasn't fooled. "She walked away so we could talk about Head duties, Granger." A little of the old Malfoy's drawling voice crept back with this comment. "But like I said, I don't know why she thinks we need privacy for that."

The two were silent for a few moments, contemplating the strange situation into which they had been thrown. Hermione decided to take advantage of the opportunity to discuss the coming months with Malfoy before reaching school. "Would you like to get an ice cream? Mr. Fortescue's old place has been redone. It's a new owner, but it's still the best in Diagon Alley." Hermione smiled with something akin to hope.

Malfoy, without noticing his answering smile, responded with, "Sure, I suppose an ice cream couldn't hurt." The two began walking towards the ice cream parlor in companionable silence. They both noticed the good two-foot distance between them. Hermione thought it interesting; Malfoy was merely amused. 'She still unconsciously steers clear of me. Hopefully that will change soon.'

Since his and his parents' verdicts this summer, Malfoy had been taking stock of his life. He realized that, as he wanted to turn over a new leaf and be accepted into wizarding society for his own worth rather than his blackened surname, he would have to befriend the 'right sort' of people—oh, the irony—and let them shape him into a better man. He wasn't foolish enough to think that he could change everything on his own; he'd have to gain, not just the ethical, but also the _social_ acceptance of the Golden Trio—or at least the Golden Boy—in order to clear his family's name and live a normal life. He saw the fortune of being made Head Boy opposite Granger to be Fate giving him a last chance to _not screw anything up!_

And screwing things up—a_gain_—was the last thing he planned to do.

They had barely walked ten steps when Malfoy broke the silence. "Do Potter and Weasley know that I'll be working opposite you this year?"

To say that Hermione was shocked at his question would be an understatement. Yes, she had hoped that the two of them could be civil co-workers, but for him to actually take an interest in her life and her friends was unprecedented. Deciding not to let him see that he had taken her by surprise, Hermione confidently responded, "Of course. They're my best friends. Why wouldn't I tell them?"

"You misunderstood me. I didn't expect you to keep it from them. I was merely leading into the question that I really wanted to ask."

"Which is…?"

Malfoy took a deep breath before responding. "How did they take it?"

Hermione was floored. "Why do you want to know?"

He looked over to her as he continued. "I just want to be sure that we have nothing to worry about from the two of them. I don't want their disapproval of me to get between us, especially if it's going to affect our working relationship."

Though she did not point it out, Hermione noted that he was only _mostly_ concerned about their working relationship. Could he mean that he wanted to be friends as well as partners?

"Well, Harry actually took it fairly well. He was certainly worried for me at first, but I told him that I wasn't concerned too much over the situation, and he's fine now. He did, however, offer to hex you into the next Tuesday if I ever needed someone to straighten you out." Hermione giggled softly. After a moment, Malfoy began to chuckle as well.

"I'd expect nothing less from Potter, I suppose. What did the weasel say?"

Hermione gave him a disapproving look.

"Sorry, what I meant to say was, 'What did the Weasley King say?'"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione said, "He didn't take it nearly as well. I understand that Ron's temper is the more volatile of the two, but I couldn't quite understand it. I asked Ginny about it, and she suggested that maybe Ron is jealous because you and I will be spending so much time together during our Head duties." Hermione blushed, remembering the 'sex god' comment that Ginny had then made, but Hermione didn't go into it. 'No need to give him any ideas,' she thought.

Malfoy missed her blush, but he understood what Hermione had not said. He smirked and thought, 'So the weasel is jealous of me? I think I can live with that. I don't want to purposely antagonize him, since I'm trying to get into the Golden Trio's good graces, but it will be nice to make him steam without actually doing anything to him.'

Just as Malfoy was thinking this, the pair walked into the ice cream shop. They ordered two scoops each and were walking down the counter to pay. Hermione reached into her pocket for three sickles but Malfoy stopped her.

"Let me pay for you."

Shocked, Hermione said, "No, I can't ask you to do that!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "You didn't ask, I offered."

"But I still don't want you to."

"Come on, Granger, let me pay. Think of it as a business outing. I promise, you can pick up the next one."

Hermione thought for a few seconds before nodding her head slightly in acquiescence. The two took their bowls of ice cream outside to sit underneath an umbrella while they enjoyed their treat. Malfoy again broke the silence that had fallen.

"Which NEWT classes will you be taking?"

Hermione swallowed her bite before responding. "Runes, Arithmancy, Potions, Defense, Charms, Transfiguration, and History of Magic." She took another bite before asking, "What about you?"

Malfoy raised a single blonde eyebrow at Hermione's listing. "All of the same." He looked down at his bowl before continuing. "And…."

Hermione looked up and tried to catch Malfoy's eye, attempting to look politely curious. In reality, she knew what it was that he had trouble admitting aloud. "And…what?"

He cleared his throat. "Muggle Studies."

Again, Hermione tried to catch Malfoy's gaze, but this time he silently refused. Without knowing why, she reached across the small table and rested her hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Malfoy. You made some mistakes in the past, but you did an incredibly brave thing when you refused to turn us over to Voldemort last year. The Wizengamot saw that, and they gave you a light sentence. Learning about Muggles will be interesting for you, I'm sure, and you're so intelligent, I'm sure it won't be difficult for you to get that E on the NEWT exam. Just try not to think of it as a punishment, and everything will be much easier." Hermione removed her hand from Malfoy's shoulder and went back to her ice cream, leaving him to his thoughts.

A minute or two passed in silence before Hermione heard a soft, timid, "Thank you."

Hermione had just looked up and smiled at him when the two heard an excited shout.

"Hermione! There you are! Where have you been all this time?" Ron reached the table first and pulled a chair next to Hermione but as far from Malfoy as possible. He plopped down and put an arm around her shoulders, causing her to blush.

Hermione was pleased that Ron was so happy to see her, especially since they had only been apart for little over half an hour, but his blatant display in front of Malfoy was a little embarrassing. They weren't even an official couple yet! She really wished that Ron would just get on with it.

Malfoy, on the other hand, understood perfectly what the weasel was up to. Hermione had already told him that the weaselette suspected her brother to be jealous, and here was the proof. Weasley was nearly literally green with envy upon seeing the two Head students together, enjoying an ice cream, and his girl—were they officially dating?—smiling at the 'arrogant prat,' as Weasley had often referred to him.

Ginny and Harry soon followed, both pulling seats up as well. The new seating was crowded, to say the least. The table was really only meant for two, and five young adults were now squished around it. Malfoy was wedged between the two Weasleys, and Harry sat between the girls.

Malfoy was incredibly uncomfortable.

Hermione could tell. She quickly formed an escape plan for her partner that would let him know she was doing it _for_ him, not to get rid of him. "Hey guys! You have impeccable timing. Malfoy, are you sure you can't stay longer? You could join us. We still have some shopping to do before dinner, and you're welcome to come along."

The reactions around the table varied greatly. Ginny was surprised, but given that she left the two in hopes they could establish some kind of truce, she was truly happy with the result. Hermione actually was reaching out to Malfoy, and the talk must have gone well if Hermione thought extending him an invitation would be a good idea.

Harry, on the other hand, understood exactly what Hermione was doing. They had been friends long enough that Harry knew that Hermione always got that particular glint in her eye when she was scheming. Harry didn't expect Malfoy to accept, but he knew Hermione was doing right by him in offering this escape.

Ron was silently fuming. His face was changing to a delicate red as he processed the idea of sharing his time with Hermione with that git before classes had even started. Why did Fate do this to him? He thought Malfoy would probably accept just to have the chance to torture the four Gryffindors.

Malfoy, like Harry, knew that Hermione was offering him an escape route. However, Malfoy's understanding went one step deeper in that he knew, from her phrasing, that she wasn't opposed to his presence, but rather she understood that he was uncomfortable. She was letting him know that he was welcome to leave whenever he chose.

Now Malfoy had a dilemma. On the one hand, he truly needed to start building a relationship with these people, and what better time than the present? There was an open, unopposed—well, verbally, anyway—invitation. On the other hand, he had just started getting to know Granger, and even in a one-on-one setting, that was intimidating. Tackling all four of them at once might be more than he was ready for. So Malfoy decided to graciously bow out.

"Thanks, Granger. I wish I could take you up on that, but I have one last quick stop to make, and then my mother is expecting me home. Perhaps another time?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow to Hermione, hoping that she understood the sincerity of his last comment.

She did. Hermione smiled genuinely and said, "It's an open invitation. What's your last stop?" Hermione hoped that he would invite her to tag along for the last store so that they could make plans for September the first.

"My mother needs some potions ingredients, so I'll be stopping by the apothecary. Did any of you need to pop in there? You're welcome to join me. I'll only be a few minutes, though." The invitation was really only for Granger, but Malfoy couldn't very well ask her along without the others. Too much suspicion would be raised.

Hermione grasped at the opportunity. "Actually, I do need a few small things from the apothecary. Harry, Ron, Gin, I'll fill up your stocks while I'm there, as well, and then I'll meet you at Ollivander's. Harry, you'd said you wanted to go there today, yeah?"

Harry answered the question in the affirmative, and the three headed toward Ollivander's while the Head students worked their way over to the apothecary. Ron was unhappy with the arrangement, but he reasoned with himself that Malfoy couldn't do anything nasty in public if he wanted to clear his name, so he allowed Harry and Ginny to drag him off to the wand shop.

Malfoy and Hermione were walking down the shelves together, occasionally reaching for the same item and then insisting that the other take it. Eventually, Hermione convinced Malfoy to take most of the ones they had disputed over as most of what he was buying was for his mother. Hermione, on the other hand, could order her ingredient needs through the post because she wouldn't need the materials until classes began. As they were standing in line, waiting their turn to pay, Malfoy turned to Hermione one more time. "Thank you, Granger. Back at the ice cream place…I know you were trying to let me escape without making me feel unwanted, and I really appreciate that."

If Hermione hadn't spent the last half hour being amazed at many of the little things that Malfoy did that showed he wanted to be a better man, she would have keeled over for the shock of hearing him give her a genuine 'thank you.' Hermione wondered if that was the first time in his life he had said it with such feeling. Then she cut off her train of thoughts, pulling back into the conversation.

"Anytime, Malfoy. That's what friends…and almost friends, are for."

Malfoy smiled, stepped up to the counter to pay, and then turned to leave. Just before he reached the door, he looked back at his partner and almost-friend and said, "See you on the first then, Granger. And do try not to be late. Time is galleons, and I could use some!"

Hermione laughed lightly at Malfoy's joke, thinking of his smile as he left.

When Hermione had finished paying for her and her friends' supplies, she went to meet them at Ollivander's. Ginny smiled at her as she walked in, but the boys didn't notice, as they were speaking with Mr. Ollivander in the rear of the shop. Hermione went over to join them, exchanging a few pleasantries with the shopkeeper and checking on his recovery. He was feeling much better, which made Hermione both pleased and grateful. So much had been lost during the war, and it was nice to know that some things were already greatly improved.

A few minutes later, the four friends left the shop and Apparated back to the Burrow. Molly had just finished a special back-to-school supper and sat everyone down around the table. The meal was boisterous and noisy. The four friends, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Andromeda, Teddy, Kingsley, and a slightly-pregnant Fleur were seated around the table. She was there alone because Bill was working on a special assignment from Gringotts. The atmosphere was light and comical, thanks mostly to the twins, and everyone thoroughly enjoyed their time together. Harry was developing a strong relationship with Teddy, and Ginny, Hermione, Molly, and Fleur all watched with shiny-eyed approval as he played with his godson.

Eventually everyone cleared from the living room except the four students. Ron, who was sitting in the arm chair, gestured for Hermione to join him. She got up from the floor and sat on the arm of his seat. Harry was sitting sideways on the sofa and pulled Ginny down to lay next to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

Harry addressed Hermione. "How did everything go with Malfoy this afternoon?"

Ron fidgeted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable with this topic. Hermione ignored him and said, "It went really well, actually. We didn't get a chance to talk about Head student duties, but none of our conversation was really uncomfortable. We actually got along, surprisingly enough. I really don't have any serious concerns about this school year anymore."

A few seconds later, both Harry and Ron yawned widely, and the group headed upstairs to bed. Ginny smiled softly at Hermione as they said good night, but there was something in her eyes that Hermione couldn't place.

It was suspicion. Ginny couldn't help but notice that Ron hadn't actually asked Hermione to be his girlfriend, and Ginny knew that Hermione wasn't the type to make that step on her own. Malfoy, git though he may be, was considered the most attractive guy in his year, and while Ginny knew that Hermione wasn't shallow, it wasn't a stretch to worry that a romantic attachment could develop, since they would be spending so much time together this year. Ginny wanted Hermione to be happy, of course, and knew that she was capable of making her own decisions, but Ginny worried for her brother. She decided to talk to him in the next few days and convince him to officially ask Hermione to be his girlfriend. Maybe if he staked his claim now, there wouldn't be any problems in the future.

Ron snorted as he lay in bed, and he said to Harry, "If she's wrong and something does happen this year, she'd better not be angry when I say 'I told you so.'"

Harry rolled his eyes and kept his mouth shut. He didn't understand what was bothering Ron so greatly. Ron had told Harry of both his concerns and his jealousy, but Harry didn't think Ron had anything to worry about. Regardless of Malfoy's reputation with the ladies, there was too much ill history between him and Hermione for anything to develop there.

Hermione lay awake long after the other three had fallen asleep, thinking of all that had happened that day. She thought of her two best friends—one of which had yet to ask for a commitment—and her closest girl friend in the bed next to her. Their concerns were legitimate. Hermione may have sounded confident out loud, but she still was worrying on the inside. She knew that there was bad blood between her and Malfoy, and one afternoon of civility wasn't enough to make her think that they were past it. She knew that there would be struggles, and she assumed there would be a few straight-out fights, too. She just hoped that they could become friendly enough that their last year would include as many apologies as insults. 'Okay, maybe that's a little too optimistic. Still, I hope we can finish this school year as at least cordial acquaintances,' she mused to herself. She drifted into a contented sleep not long after that thought.


	2. Ch 2: The Journey Begins

The next morning was chaos. Hermione had meant to wake up at seven thirty in order to prepare to be at King's Cross early, but she hadn't actually gotten out of bed until well after eight. Hermione was just shoveling down a quick breakfast of a blueberry muffin and scrambled eggs when Ron and Harry came down the stairs, yawning and carrying her trunk. Ginny emerged behind them, still in her nightclothes, with Crookshanks' basket in front of her.

Hermione shot her friends an appreciative look—she would _not_ emulate Ron's table manners and talk through a mouth full of food—before glancing at her watch. Merlin's pants! It was quarter after nine and she still wasn't dressed! Why, oh _why_ did today have to be the first day all summer that she hadn't been able to get up to her alarm?

While Harry, Ron, and Ginny carried Hermione's luggage to just beyond the apparition point in the yard, Molly came down the stairs with the set of clothes Hermione had left out of her trunk to wear today.

"Here, dear, while the boys are outside you can quickly change in here. Then I'll do a little something with your hair while you finish eating." Molly handed over the clothes.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, I really appreciate this. I am _so_ late, this is awful!" Hermione switched as quickly as possible from her sleep sweats to the navy fitted t-shirt and faded skinny jeans. Taking a larger-than-strictly-polite bite of her muffin and sitting back down, she started to tie her shoes while Molly pulled her hair into a purposefully-messy bun.

Molly smiled as she responded, "It's my pleasure, dear. I'll pack your sleep clothes in Ginny's trunk and have her give them to you tonight."

"Oh, good idea! Alright, I think I'm ready. Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, for everything. I truly appreciate everything you do for me, and for Harry, as well. I'll be sure to come by sometime during Christmas holiday, and I know Harry's planning on being here through vacation, too." The women quickly embraced and said their last goodbyes before Hermione rushed out onto the lawn.

When she reached her friends at the apparition point, Hermione quickly smiled around at them. "Well, see you at 11, then. Wish me luck!" Before anyone could respond, she had grabbed her luggage and Disapparated.

After Apparating just outside King's Cross, Hermione again checked her watch. "Bollocks!" she quietly exclaimed. She had precisely two minutes to get through the barrier before she would be late. 'And Malfoy specifically requested that I not be,' she thought. That was immediately followed by the observation, 'Why does that matter? I'm not punctual for him, that's just who I am. I'm always on time. Who cares what Malfoy thinks about my timeliness, anyway?'

Luckily, Hermione was a fast walker and skilled at avoiding collisions, and so she reached the barrier little more than a minute later. After walking though, she saw that a round table and three empty chairs were located halfway between the gateway and the Hogwarts Express. The fourth chair was already occupied by the Head Boy. His luggage lay on the ground behind his seat.

Hermione greeted him with a smile and a cheerful, "Hullo, Malfoy!" She copied him with regards to her luggage and took the seat next to him. "Enjoy your last night at home for the summer?"

Malfoy, who had just had a perfectly friendly expression on his face a moment before, looked down in anger and shame, avoiding the question. Hermione, of course, took that as a negative answer to her query. She was unsure as to whether she should pursue the subject, but she wasn't given the chance. A moment later, Professors McGonagall and Flitwick appeared and began walking to the table.

Malfoy, in a show of both his natural gentlemanly tendencies and his impeccable upbringing, rose from his seat before McGonagall could reach the table. Hermione followed his example, in her case to offer a handshake to both Professors. When all four had taken their seats, McGonagall began the meeting.

"It's good to see you both, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. I trust you had an enjoyable holiday?" At the quiet murmurs of "yes, thank you" and "of course," the Head Mistress smiled slightly. She pulled a rather thick folder from a pocket (which should have been much too small for the item) in her robes and began leafing through the papers. She pulled out two nearly-identical stacks of parchment, bound with a single leather strap wrapped through the hole in the upper left corner of each page, and handed them to the Head Students.

"These are the manuals on your duties as Head Boy and Girl. Some things remain the same as previous years, but several new duties have been added, which is mainly the reason for this meeting. Professor Flitwick and I would also like to discuss with you the issues presented by the larger number of students attending this year. We'll cover both of these, and a general overview of your duties, this morning and answer any questions you may have. However, as the manuals you are holding contain extensive detail on all of the matters we will be discussing this morning, I do not anticipate that there will be any misunderstandings over your duties.

"As Head Students, your goal is to provide an example to the younger students, be available for questions and concerns any of your class- or schoolmates may have, and help to provide discipline when necessary."

McGonagall then allowed Professor Flitwick to give some instruction. "I'm sure we do not need to discuss what is required of Head Students in regards to their general behavior. While the two of you have certainly engaged in your fair share of shenanigans in previous years, it is our hope that, as the war is now finished, the desire or need for this type of behavior will largely be behind you. Because you are meant to be a model to the other students, any disregard for the rules will be more severely punished. I hope that the both of you understand the gravity of what I am telling you."

Both students nodded, Hermione adding a quiet and polite, "Yes, sir."

Flitwick continued, "Then we shall move on to the next point. As not only Heads but seventh year students, as well, you are certainly the most knowledgeable about both the courses that the younger students will be taking as well as the school itself and personal and interpersonal matters. As such, we ask that you make yourselves available for those with questions or seeking advice in these areas. You will be highly respected for your positions"—Malfoy almost snorted in derision at the remark but caught himself just in time—"and your age, and so it will not be uncommon that you are sought out for assistance. We ask that you give full attention to these matters, and if you feel that your help would be inadequate, please do not hesitate to come to any of the staff for guidance. We, however, feel that, for the most part, you will be very able to fulfill this duty on your own."

Flitwick, finished with his portion, looked at McGonagall in invitation to continue. "Lastly, as one of your regular duties, you will be responsible to assist the staff in discipline. You will have the privilege—unless, Merlin forbid, you abuse this opportunity—to award and remove points as well as assign detentions. These have always been a part of the duties of our Head Students. However, we have added a new duty in regards to discipline for you both this year, because of the increase in the student body. We will still have the same number of staff, but more students invariably requires more time spent in detention, though I wish it were not so. Therefore, we will be asking the two of you to step in and oversee small group detentions on particularly heavy weekends. It will hopefully only be a few Friday or Saturday evenings during each term, so there should be no issues with your marks or your other duties as Head Students." McGonagall's gaze had taken on Dumbledore's piercing quality throughout this speech, and both Hermione and Malfoy felt as though they were being intensely examined. "Do you feel as though you can adequately complete this task, Ms. Granger? Mr. Malfoy?"

Hermione spoke up immediately. "Absolutely, Professor. Though, if I may ask, why group detentions? I thought that detentions were always one-on-one sessions unless the offense was committed in a group. And even then, Harry and R—I mean, even then, the offenders were usually separated." Hermione blushed at her slip-up but did not flinch away from McGonagall's gaze.

Malfoy couldn't keep the smirk off of his face at Granger's admission. It was oddly comforting to know that he wasn't the only one who had been caught in his childish antics through the years. Somehow it made Potter and the weasel more relatable because they had all experienced similar situations as students. He filed the information away, hoping to find an instance in future in which he could use the knowledge to his advantage in restoring his family's honor by befriending the prats.

McGonagall did not call attention to Hermione's confession—much to the Head Girl's relief—but went straight to answering the question presented. "Yes, Ms. Granger, that is usually true. However, we are low on staff, especially since many are Order Members and still actively involved in tracking down remaining Death Eaters. It may become necessary to deal with these students in groups. They will be slightly more challenging to handle because of the group setting, but I can see no logical alternative. If it becomes a problem, we can discuss alternatives in the future."

Hermione and Malfoy both nodded, acquiescing to the proposal.

McGonagall and Flitwick went on to discuss the subject of the increased number of prefects—instead of just two in years five and six from each House, there would be an extra two from each House from the seventh year. They discussed what types of subjects were to be covered in both the Prefects' meetings and the monthly meetings with McGonagall. The major events of that school year—the Halloween party, the Yule Ball (of which several of the [female] students had personally requested the return), a memorial service on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, and a graduation ceremony and celebration at the end of the year—were also a large portion of their meeting. When both Hermione and Malfoy fully understood their duties and McGonagall and Flitwick had answered all of their questions, the group rose to their feet once more. After shaking hands, the professors Disapparated, leaving the Head Students alone on the platform once more.

Malfoy glanced at the watch on his wrist. 'Ten after ten. That gives us about half an hour before the students begin to arrive,' he thought to himself. After a few seconds of looking anywhere but at the Head Girl—who was currently sitting back in her seat, don't ask him how he knew if he wasn't looking at her—he wondered, 'What do we do in the meantime?'

Hermione answered without even knowing the question. "I suppose, since we have time, we could get a head start on planning for Halloween. What do you think?"

Malfoy moved to sit across the table from her before rolling his eyes in exaggerated exasperation. "Really, Granger, can you think of nothing else other than school? We have _ages_ to figure out Halloween! Let's just enjoy the last bit of our summer, shall we?"

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him. She was not a procrastinator, and nor would she allow _him_ to be one while they were partners. However, she was a firm believer in choosing one's battles, so she decided to give him an opportunity to convince her. "Alright then, Malfoy, what do you suggest?" Her voice held a challenging edge that Malfoy would have been an idiot to miss.

He thought for a short moment, wanting to offer a suggestion that she would find impossible to refuse. In no time, he was responding with a smug smirk on his face. "Tell me about any quirks or oddities you have in regards to your living space. It'll be helpful for me to be aware of your strange tendencies as we shall soon be roommates—not that I don't know you're strange, I just don't know the strange things you do in the Gryffindor common room."

'I won't give you the satisfaction of responding to that,' she thought with a mental grin. She hated to admit it, even to herself, but she was impressed. Malfoy had suggested a topic of discussion that would be relevant (and therefore not something she could out-right refuse to discuss), but it was also a genuine inquiry to her personality. 'There's that suggestion of "more-than-a-partnership" again. He must really be desperate to get on my good side. I wonder what his angle is….' Hermione knew she should feel awful for her assumption, but it was difficult to overcome a history such as theirs, and she (as well as Malfoy) knew that it would take time for them to trust one another.

Hermione smiled slightly. "Okay, Malfoy, you win. Quirks or oddities, huh? Well…I suppose the biggest one would be my bookshelf. I don't mind in the least if you borrow a book, provided that you ask before removing it from our dormitory and that you place it back _in the exact location from which you took it_. For some reason, Harry and Ron still struggle with that concept." The last sentence was a muttered complaint. Deciding to move on, she continued, "I also can't _stand_ toothpaste being left in the sink. Other than that, I have no pet peeves. What about you? Any habits or syndromes I should know about? OCD, perhaps?" She smirked in a playful way.

Malfoy thought that, surprisingly, the expression suited her. Wanting to block that train of thought, he put on his own smirk before responding, "I don't really have any oddities. At least, I don't think they're odd. I disapprove of feet being placed on any wooden furniture, there is to be no hair left in any area of the bathroom that I will touch with my bare skin—floor, bath, etc.—and one must always knock on my bedroom door before entering." Seeing Granger's quizzical expression and assuming that she was about to say that everyone expected that, he decided to elaborate. "I sleep in the nude, and I wouldn't want to embarrass you. So please, _always_ knock before entering, Granger." Hermione's face was blank for a second before taking on a scandalized expression. This was soon followed by a grimace and wild hand movements. She was clearly trying to remove an image from her mind.

What Malfoy didn't know was that her disgust was with _herself_. She had pictured Malfoy, with a very sculpted, pale, perfect torso and white-towel-adorned lower half, emerging from a bathroom, white-blonde hair wet and matted to his face, grey eyes piercing as he glanced in her direction. And not only had she conjured this image on her own, but she thoroughly enjoyed it! 'Think of Ron!' she silently bid herself, waving her hands in front of her face. 'Ignore the thought of Malfoy's hot body and…wait, where did _that _come from? No! I am _not_ attracted to Malfoy, and I have never seen him without a shirt. This was a completely unreal image created by my subconscious. I will _not _let this get to me. I am a teenage woman and I can fantasize about the perfect male body without being ashamed. The only reason I thought of Malfoy was because _he_ was the one who talked about being in the nude! ...AH! Ok, say something to get your mind off of this.'

Hermione took a deep breath, blushing deeply, and said, "Don't worry, I won't come in without knocking. In fact, let's just say that, except in extreme emergency, I won't enter your room at all. There we go, problem solved. Now stop distracting me—we need to figure this out."

For twenty minutes, the pair discussed ideas to bring to the Prefects about the Halloween party. Other than a few attempts on Malfoy's part to rile Granger up, the time passed peacefully and productively.

At ten forty-three, students began to arrive on the platform. Soon Hermione could not even locate Malfoy through the crowd, as they were both ferrying students and their luggage onto the train. Because some students were so early, they would find a compartment and head back out to have their farewells with their families. Soon it was a battle just to step onto and off of the platform. Hermione was endlessly grateful that she was allowed to perform magic outside of school now, as most of the trunks were three times the weight and size that she could manage. A particularly large group of Ravenclaw third years was at that moment trying to exit the train at the same door through which Hermione was trying to finagle a massive trunk. After a minute or two of fighting, Malfoy approached. Hermione expected a disparaging remark on her levitation abilities. What he did say shocked her so completely that she was rooted to the spot for nearly a whole minute.

"Here, Granger, I'll get this one."

He proceeded to hoist the trunk right out of the air and into his Quidditch-trained arms. Hermione's eyes bulged at both his strength and his kindness. Not only was he willing to do this for her, but he had noticed from a distance that she was having trouble and purposely came over to assist. And he hadn't asked if she needed help. He just did it.

Malfoy disappeared into the train with the trunk, and the Ravenclaw group hurried off onto the platform, scattering to find their parents. Hermione stayed where she was until Malfoy reemerged. He almost didn't notice her standing there, but when he did, he walked over to her, stopping just outside her personal space.

He put on a playful grin and asked, "What happened, Granger? Dementor kiss you?" He chuckled lightly. The sound finally seemed to bring Hermione back to herself.

She colored slightly, looked down, and murmured, "Thanks, Malfoy."

When she looked back up, he was no longer grinning, but his eyes held the smile that his lips refused to show. "You're welcome, Granger. Now get to work. We haven't got all day, you know!"

When Hermione finally spotted Ron, Harry, and Ginny, she waved them over, sending them to the compartment that held her trunk. She asked them to reserve her, Neville, and Luna seats when they found the compartment.

At exactly ten fifty-nine, Malfoy and Hermione began ushering the last dozen or so students onto the train. When the last student was aboard and the second-hand on their watches approached the twelve, the Head Students boarded the train themselves and moved toward the rear. They agreed to meet at noon with the Prefects to send them out on periodic patrols. Hopefully all would go well and they would finish their business in time to meet back up with their friends before reaching Hogsmeade.

Hermione's group was further down the train than Malfoy's, so she continued to the end of the train alone. When she slid open the compartment door, she was met with hugs from both Neville and Luna and happy exclamations from everyone in the compartment. She sat heavily in the seat between Ron and Neville, slumping her shoulders and sighing.

Ginny, who was sitting directly across from Hermione, noticed her friend's state and asked, "Can we do anything for you, 'Mione? You look exhausted!" Harry looked at his friend in concern, and Ron reached over to squeeze her hand gently.

"Yeah, it's awful that you have to work with Malfoy. You probably end up with all of the work. Maybe you should delegate to the Prefects?" Neville was sincere in his concern, but Hermione knew that her friends needed to be informed.

She took a deep breath before speaking. "Actually, Neville, I'm quite surprised at Malfoy. He hasn't shirked his duties at all. In fact, he was probably quicker with loading the students than I was because he's"—Hermione had to actually _remind_ herself not to sigh—"stronger than I am and could actually lift the trunks instead of trying to levitate them on board. And he was productive in our short meeting together before the students began arriving, as well. I don't think we have anything to worry about with Malfoy as Head Boy, if today and last week are any indication of what his behavior will be this year."

Hermione realized belatedly that Neville and Luna were unaware that the Head Boy had spent some time with her in Diagon Alley before the start of term. Luna noted, "I didn't know you two were friends now, Hermione. You should properly introduce him to us! I'm surprised you haven't already, you always have such lovely manners."

Ordinarily, Hermione would be taken aback by Luna's assumptions and the things that she said, but Hermione supposed that, in a way, Luna was right. The two Head Students had reached a truce of sorts and were certainly going to be spending a large amount of time together over the next year. The least she could do would be to introduce him to her friends and offer cordiality between them, as well. Hermione wouldn't say it out loud, but she was very grateful for Luna's quick acceptance. Maybe the others would be more inclined to give the Head Boy a chance when Luna, who had been imprisoned in his basement for several months, could offer the hand of friendship so easily.

Hermione smiled at her friend. "We're not really friends, Luna…or at least, not yet. But I would like to reintroduce all of you. I'm hoping that we can get over our past rivalries, especially since I'll be working with him all year. I don't want there to be any problems between the two of us and the other's group of friends." Something suddenly occurred to Hermione that she had not previously considered. 'I guess that means I'm meeting Malfoy's friends, too…._That_ should be interesting….'

Ron tensed next to her, and Ginny and Harry had identical "you're crazy" expressions on their faces. Neville seemed to go pale. But Luna beamed brightly and said, "That's great, Hermione! One can never have too many friends, and it would be nice to branch out into the other Houses. Malfoy will cover our Slytherin element…though I suppose some of his friends may want to join us, and that would be fun, too…so we'll need at least one Hufflepuff, and our group will be complete! How exciting!" Luna was positively bouncing with excitement. Ginny seemed to be soaking up a bit of the enthusiasm that the girl was emitting, but the boys had stony faces, and Hermione expected a struggle in getting them to cooperate with the Head Boy and his House.

In a desperate desire to change the subject, Harry and Ron started a Quidditch discussion, leaving Hermione to rest her eyes for a while. Feeling as if she had barely closed her eyes, she suddenly jolted up in her seat to a heated disagreement between Ginny and Ron about a player's statistics. She looked at her watch and saw that she had, in fact, been asleep for more than 15 minutes. 'They're _still_ on about Quidditch? Honestly, how could they possibly talk that long about a sport?' She knew that she didn't have time to nap any longer, as she would need to meet up with Malfoy and the Prefects soon, so she decided to listen to the talk for a few minutes before heading out with the currently-arguing siblings.

Amidst all of the heated discussion, no one noticed the gentle slide of the compartment door, nor did they happen to see the blonde head on the other side of the opening. His plan had been to quietly whisk Granger away to have a word before the meeting, but the discussion caught his interest. The two redheads were arguing over the rankings of Britain and Ireland's premier Quidditch teams, and the atmosphere was heated. Potter seemed to be purposely not choosing sides, giving only non-committal grunts and hums when solicited for his opinion. Longbottom was adamantly holding to his line of "I don't really follow the teams, I just like to watch." Lovegood was gazing dreamily into space. Granger had been asleep until Malfoy pulled back the door to the compartment. (At first, Malfoy thought she had woken because of his action, but he soon realized the ridiculousness of the assumption—she wasn't even the closest to the door and the shouts coming from the Weaselette were enough to wake a hibernating dragon.) Now she was awake and pretending to follow the conversation. Malfoy refocused his attention.

"…because they are your favorite team, Ronald, doesn't…"

"…what about Ashby? Gin, he's got _twice _the record in keeping than the previous…"

"…really isn't saying much, you could cut his misses in half and he _still_ would miss more than he saves…"

"…just because the Tornados won the cup three years…"

Malfoy's head was starting to spin. He couldn't take it anymore. "Actually, you're both wrong."

The entire compartment went silent. Malfoy was shocked to see that both Granger _and _Potter were throwing him grateful looks. Everyone but Luna was looking at Malfoy, and the Weasleys and Longbottom all had their mouths open.

Ginny was the first to recover. "And what exactly makes you say that, _Malfoy_?" she asked with a challenge.

Malfoy sighed, rolled his eyes, and leaned against the door frame, appearing utterly relaxed. "Ashby does indeed have a much better track record than the Cannons' old keeper"—"_See?_"—"but he hasn't played nearly as many league games, either. He hasn't really been tested yet, so it's premature to assume that he will truly be an improvement for the team. As for the Tornados, while they happen to be my own team, I disagree that they have much of an edge this season. While they still have the same players and they have always worked well together, there has been some personal, intra-team drama recently that I'm afraid will have a negative effect on their performance." He paused for a moment, but no response was forthcoming. He decided he needed to say something else. "Just my personal opinion."

Hermione tried—unsuccessfully—to nudge Harry inconspicuously in the foot. Harry cleared his throat and directed his comment to Malfoy. "That's an interesting view to take, Malfoy. How did you know about the issues with the Tornados?" There was no sarcasm or derision in his voice. The man was honestly curious.

Malfoy smirked just a little. "My mother is close friends with Ralph Harris's wife. You know, the owner of the Tornados. Mrs. Harris visited my mother at the beginning of August and I overheard their discussion about the team." Potter looked impressed in spite of himself.

Clearing his throat, Malfoy decided to get back to his purpose for being there. "I'm sorry that I interrupted. I just wanted to know if Granger was amenable to a short meeting with just the two of us before the Prefects join?" He quirked an eyebrow at the woman in question, attempting to convey with his eyes how much he needed her to accept so he could get out of there. All of the shock and blatant staring was getting to him.

Somehow, she knew exactly what he needed. "Actually, I was thinking that might be a good idea as well. Harry, Neville, see you both later. Ginny, Ron, Luna, remember that you're needed in the Prefects' compartment in ten minutes." And without another glance at the four Gryffindors and single Ravenclaw, the Head Students started their walk towards the front of the train together in companionable silence. It took the pair about three minutes to make it to the front of the train.

"So, Malfoy, what did you want to discuss?"

He shrugged. "Mainly how we're going to run this meeting, I suppose. I'm not great with motivation, and you seemed to handle most of the talking fairly well with McGonagall and Flitwick. I think it would be best for you to take the reins in that area, but I don't want you to feel as if you're doing all the work. So, I guess I just wanted your opinion."

Hermione didn't think this man would ever stop surprising her. Not only was he willing to let her take charge of their meetings—which she _really_ wanted to do—but he wanted to be sure that she wouldn't be offended by it. 'Why can't Ron be so sensitive and observant...what? NO! Hermione Jean Granger, stop thinking like that _at once_!'

She shut down the inner argument before it could show itself on her face. She carefully responded, "I appreciate that, Malfoy, but I don't think it would be at all helpful for you if you kept silent throughout the year at these meetings. You need to work on your people skills, and this position presents you with the perfect opportunity to do just that. Maybe we should start small and work our way up. Like, you can take the roll when the meeting starts and assign partners for patrolling the train just before we finish, and I'll cover everything else. Later you can take on other portions of the meeting until you're completely comfortable with speaking in front of everyone. Does that suit you?"

It was Malfoy's turned to be both surprised and impressed. Granger had managed to suggest a plan with which he was comfortable, which would improve his speaking and leadership skills, and which would prevent her from shouldering all of the responsibilities throughout the year. 'The girl should have been a Slytherin,' he mused. "Sounds good, Granger. Excellent plan."

A few moments later, the Prefects began to file into the compartment. Hermione didn't recognize some of the younger students, but they all knew her, and they smiled politely as they greeted her and introduced themselves. Malfoy was very nearly ignored by everyone but those in his own house. The exceptions were Lovegood and the Weasley siblings. Luna smiled and said, "Nice to see you again, Malfoy!" (Malfoy wasn't sure how to take the girl's cheeriness towards him. Hadn't she been a prisoner in his cellar just months ago?) Ginny gave him a speculative look, and Ron glowered at him.

When everyone was seated, Hermione introduced herself and Malfoy briefly—nothing about the war—before announcing that Malfoy would be taking the roll. He quickly went through the names and checked that each Prefect was there.

"Fifth years from Gryffindor: Nash, Amy and Bradley, Jacob.

"From Hufflepuff: Miller, Haley and Samuels, Sebastian.

"From Ravenclaw: Pritchard, Ilene and Ballard, Gus.

"From Slytherin: Bulstrode, Marianne and Whitman, Daedalus.

"Sixth years from Gryffindor: Weasley, Ginevra and Creevey, Colin.

"From Hufflepuff: Bones, Eliza and Smith, Zacharias.

"From Ravenclaw: Lovegood, Luna and Randall, Terrance.

"From Slytherin: Nott, Elaine and Harper, Adam.

"Seventh years from Gryffindor: Patil, Parvati and Weasley, Ronald.

"From Hufflepuff: Abbott, Hannah and Finch-Fletchley, Justin.

"From Ravenclaw: Patil, Padma and Boot, Terry.

"And from Slytherin: Greengrass, Daphne and Zabini, Blaise."

Hermione rose from her seat as Malfoy sat back down. "Thank you Malfoy. Now that everyone's here, we can get down to business…."

The meeting went without a hitch through all of Hermione's discussion with the Prefects: duties, patrols, academic and behavioral expectations, chain of command, McGonagall's goals for improved relations between members of the different Houses, and the various activities of the school year for which they as a group were responsible. Finally, Hermione announced that patrols would begin now for the remainder of the train ride, and that Malfoy would be assigning partners.

The entire room seemed to groan in consternation.

Malfoy, determined to do something right, had been compiling his list through all of Hermione's speech, having obtained all of the information already. He now had a list of which he was very proud, and the groaning was making him want to throw it all away and force them on their bitter enemies. But he knew that would be counter-productive, and so he took a calming breath before beginning.

"As Granger so thoroughly explained, McGonagall wants us to work on inter-House unity this year. You know, making friends with those we don't live with on a daily basis. In support of this, I decided that no one will be partnered for patrols with someone from their own House. At least, not until after we've all settled into the new term, and then only if necessary for scheduling purposes. I'm also not pairing any two fifth-years together so that they can learn the ropes from an older student. So here are your partners for today and for at least the next two weeks:

"Nash and Harper. Bradley and Finch-Fletchley. Miller and Greengrass. Samuels and Lovegood. Pritchard and Nott. Ballard and Creevey. Bullstrode and Smith. Whitman and Parvati Patil. Ginny Weasley and Padma Patil. Bones and Randall. Ron Weasley and Abbott. Boot and Zabini. Partner up and sign up for a time to patrol. Then you can go. Make sure you're out there patrolling until you are contacted by your replacement. If they don't report within five minutes, come to Granger or myself and we'll handle it."

Hermione and Malfoy stuck around after all the Prefects had filed out, Harper leading Amy around and explaining the perks and nuisances of patrolling. Hermione was extremely optimistic about the pairs that Malfoy had created. Even though they were meant to be a trial run until everyone's schedules were finalized, Hermione expected that keeping the current groups would be wisest. 'Malfoy keeps surprising me. I can't believe how much he's changed over the last year.'

"Well done, Malfoy."

He looked up from the Head Boy manual, which he held in his lap. "What?"

"The pairs were very well done. I think we'll see several requests to keep patrolling partners after the trial run is over. You obviously put a lot of thought into this. I'm…I'm impressed." She colored quite violently before hiding again behind her own manual.

Malfoy sat in stunned silence, staring at the book she held in front of her face. 'She must be _really_ pleased with me if she actually said it out loud. It's not like I saved the world or something.'

Hermione lowered her book and looked at him. "Yes, actually, you did." She went behind the book again.

Malfoy paled. Did he say that out loud? "S-sorry?"

She sighed and lowered the book to the table. "You _did _save the world. Not today. That night at the Manor. If you had identified us as soon as you knew who it was, we would be dead and Voldemort would still be in power. You're a hero, too, Malfoy. It's just that not everyone knows it."

Silence settled over the compartment for a few seconds as the pair studied one another. Hermione was hoping that this was a big step on the road to trust. Malfoy was reeling over the idea that Granger, an honest-to-Merlin heroine, thought him worthy of the title "hero." Smiling almost imperceptibly, he walked over to sit next to her.

"Thanks, Gra—Hermione." He placed a hand lightly on her left elbow before leaving the compartment, presumably to rejoin his friends.

As Hermione started walking back to her friends' compartment, she could feel the heat radiating off of her cheeks. She hoped that it would be gone by the time she got there so that she wouldn't have to explain. She didn't want her friends—especially Ron—to know that she felt a tingling in her arm when Malfoy touched her, or to know how it made her feel to hear him say her first name.


	3. Ch 3: Silent Conversations

**Hey guys! I should be getting another chapter up today in addition to this one. Thank you so much for following/reviewing my story. It really makes me feel like I'm doing something worth my time :) Enjoy!**

The remainder of the train ride was a blur for the Head Girl. She spent most of her time chatting with her friends (trying to keep her mind off of the Head Boy), but once in a while a Prefect came to her because the next patrollers had not yet shown.

'This is getting ridiculous,' she thought the fourth time a Prefect had sought her out. 'When it is Ron's turn, I'm going to bodily remove him from the compartment just so that no one comes looking for me again!'

Finally the train pulled into Hogsmeade station. Hermione and Malfoy helped Hagrid gather all of the first years, sending them on their way to the boats. They oversaw the loading of the students onto the carriages after the first years had left. Eventually, only Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini were remaining, along with two carriages.

The group stood awkwardly for a moment before Hermione spoke up. "Well, we can't all go in the same carriage, they only fit four comfortably. And Malfoy and I are supposed to be in the last carriage—"

Ron let loose with an exaggerated sigh. "Oh, come _on_, Hermione! If one of you is in the second-to-last carriage, it's not going to kill you! Just let Malfoy go with his Slytherin—"

Harry clasped his hand over Ron's mouth before he could say something stupid. "It's alright, Hermione," he said, talking over Ron's grunts and holding his wand on him, daring him to move. "We'll go in the first carriage, and you can follow with the Slytherins."

Hermione would have agreed right away, but there would only be room for three Slytherins and herself, unless she sat on someone's lap…which she absolutely did _not_ want to do, definitely not. But just as she was about to mention this aloud, Harry drug Ron into the carriage, calling for Neville to follow. Soon the carriage was making its way up to the school.

"Well, bollocks," she said under her breath. To her surprise, the Slytherins all started cracking up. "_What?_"

Malfoy looked at her with mirth in his eyes. Hermione thought she had never seen happiness or heard laughter that was so beautiful. 'Get a grip, Hermione! What about Ron's laugh? You've always loved the way his eyes shine when he's excited or happy. What's so special about Malfoy's silvery-blue, unique…mesmerizing…AH! Focus!'

"Never thought you had it in you to talk like that, Granger, let alone in front of us." Blaise was still chuckling as he climbed into the carriage, Pansy and Theodore following after him. Malfoy walked to the door of the carriage and held out his hand.

"After you, Granger."

She just stared at him for a moment. "Who are you, and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?"

He just smirked in response.

Walking slowly to the carriage, Hermione decided that sitting on his lap might not be so bad (okay, so she wasn't _just_ deciding that, but still…). She gingerly placed her hand in his before climbing into the carriage. When she entered, she was surprised to see Pansy sitting on Theodore's lap. Trying not to be disappointed, Hermione took a rear-facing seat across from the last empty one and next to Blaise. Malfoy climbed in and sat across from her.

For the first minute or so, no one talked at all. Hermione, looking down at her hands, didn't notice the silent conversation going on around her.

Pansy poked Draco gently in the arm. Catching his eye, she looked pointedly at Granger before raising an eyebrow at him. He gave her what to anyone else would have been a very convincing "I don't know what you mean" look. Pansy knew better, and she rolled her eyes at him.

Theo smirked, looked at Pansy, and nodded, showing he agreed that something was up.

Blaise made sure that Draco was watching him before joining in. He looked at Granger, scrunched up his face in a thoughtful expression, and looked her up and down (slowly), as though trying to see what Draco was clearly seeing.

Inexplicably, Malfoy suddenly was very angry with Blaise for his scrutiny.

Hermione saw a long, pale arm that could only belong to one person shoot out to her left and collide with Blaise's right thigh. The victim emitted a low grunt, and Hermione saw him grimace, but he didn't protest or retaliate. Hermione thought she must have missed something, as she couldn't understand what provoked Malfoy to hit one of his best mates, nor did she think that guys generally allowed such abuse without defending themselves.

Blaise—and Pansy and Theo—knew exactly why Draco had done what he did. Blaise hadn't responded in kind because he now had the information he had wanted all along, and a bruise was a small price to pay for that knowledge.

Malfoy was furious with himself. 'Why did I _do_ that? It's not like I have any reason to be upset. Blaise was just trying to get a rise out of me….Wait, why would that get a rise out of me, anyway? It's not like I _like_ the girl…is it?' He thought over the events of the last few days they had been around each other. Then he went further…to the Manor the night Granger was tortured and how he had been himself in agony, having to watch. He could never really stomach watching his Aunt Bella in action, but that night a heated _anger_ was also present. He had thought it was because she had been a classmate, someone he had known for years, or maybe because he knew that she and her mates could be his salvation, but maybe he had been mistaken. Then he thought back to school before the war. Was all of his teasing and taunting actually indicative of affection that he was not allowed to show?

'Bloody hell.'

While Malfoy was busy having an epiphany, Hermione was gathering her courage to start a conversation. Drawing in a deep breath, she made up her mind and began speaking, trying not to go too fast.

"So what NEWT classes is everyone taking? I wonder how many classes we'll have together. I'm taking everything except Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Astronomy, Divination, and Muggle Studies." She almost kept going, but she remembered just in time that she had asked a question, and she wanted to make a good impression.

Pansy was shocked into silence, and Blaise was busy gloating soundlessly while watching Draco's face, so Theo answered. "I'm taking seven classes: Defense, Potions, Runes, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Muggle Studies."

Hermione assumed that, since his father was a Death Eater, Muggle Studies was required for Nott, as well. However, he didn't seem as embarrassed by it as Malfoy. She resolved to ask him about it some time.

By this time, Pansy had recovered. "I'm in all the same as Theo, except I'm taking Astronomy instead of Herbology." Again, the chagrin was absent over the Muggle Studies issue.

Blaise, feeling triumphant from his success with his best mate, turned to Granger and put on a sexy smirk. "I'm in all the same classes as Draco, except History of Magic. Utterly pointless class if you ask me, mate," he continued, turning to face a very pale—or more so than usual—Draco, who wasn't paying any attention to the conversation. Blaise chuckled softly and turned his attention to Theo and Pansy.

Hermione looked at Malfoy with a curious expression. She laid her hand on his knee gently. His head jerked up to look at her, meeting her eyes with a wary expression.

She gave him her best "are you alright" look, and he seemed to understand. He responded with an "I'm okay" set of his mouth. After only a second of eye contact, he turned his attention to the other Slytherins, and she gently removed her hand.

Hermione didn't realize until after she moved her hand that she had enjoyed having it there.

Malfoy had been in heaven for a few short moments. It was incredible, he thought, how a simple touch could get him so on edge. Trying to hide the fire in his eyes, he had given her a guarded look. 'Why is she touching me? What does she…oh, she's worried about me. Merlin, of _course_, she saw the punch I gave Blaise. I'm such an _idiot_! I shouldn't have let Blaise get to me, I _know_ that he was just trying to prove that I…that I….Bloody hell, I can't even think it, how am I supposed to come to terms with it?'

Shortly after averting his attention, Hermione noticed that Malfoy was off in his own world again. 'What is he thinking? Is he upset about me touching him….No, that's silly, he touched me today….Okay, that sounds dirty, that's _not_ what I meant. Okay, back to the subject at hand. Is he wondering why I touched him? Merlin, Hermione, just listen to yourself! When did you get so arrogant? Focus on the conversation.'

But just at that moment, the carriage reached the front doors of Hogwarts, and the group was disembarking.

Malfoy didn't offer to help her this time.

As soon as she got out of the carriage, Ron, Harry, and Neville hurried to her side. The Slytherins walked up to the school without a word to any of the Gryffindors.

"'Mione, we're _so_ sorry! It wasn't until after we were in the carriage that we realized there were too many of you left for one carriage!" Harry was mortified, and he was apologizing at the speed of light. "Was it completely awkward? Did they squish you between two of them? Did they ignore you? Insult you? Do we need to hex them into the next century? 'Cause we—"

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted. "None of the above! Pansy sat on Nott's lap, next to Malfoy, and I sat next to Zabini. And I started a cordial conversation, which they graciously joined in on. You do _not_ need to hex them, so get the idea out of your head _right now_. Let's head inside, we'll be late if we don't go in now."

The four friends went through the entrance and made their way to the Great Hall. Laughter and excited conversation could be heard echoing out into the Entrance Hall. They sat in their usual seats at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the Sorting to begin and catching up with their other classmates. Hermione was forcing herself not to let her eyes wander over to the Slytherin table.

Malfoy, on the other hand, couldn't keep his eyes off of his partner. Blaise nudged him in the ribs at one point, calling Malfoy back to the discussion between the seventh years. He soon lost interest, turning his eyes to his plate instead. 'What is _wrong_ with me?' he thought. 'I've never even given her a second thought, and all of a sudden she's _all_ I can think about! Chit must've slipped me a love potion.' He rolled his eyes at himself. 'Idiot, this is Granger you're talking about, she's too much of a goody-goody to do that. And besides, why would she slip a love potion to _you_, of all people….And now I'm thinking in the third person, lovely….'

Determined to get the Head Girl out of his thoughts, Malfoy forced himself to get involved in the conversation. Blaise could tell that the enthusiasm was beyond forced, and he decided to speak to his friend about it at the first opportunity.

The Sorting was an exciting event for everyone, as the Hat spoke this year about rebuilding and celebrating. He also briefly mentioned old enemies putting differences behind them and finding kindred souls. Both Head Students thought of their partner, hoping that the Hat was giving them a premonition instead of an admonition.

After ferrying the younger students after the House Prefects, Malfoy and Hermione met up and silently began following the directions they had been given to their new, shared dormitory. When they reached the correct corridor on the sixth floor, the pair began searching for the painting of an angel on a cliff.

Malfoy noticed her first. "Just there," he said softly, pointing towards their left. They approached the painting together.

The angel looked at them with a speculative gleam in her eyes. "The new Head Boy and Girl, I presume?"

When she didn't continue, Hermione expected that she was looking for an answer. "Yes, ma'am. I'm Hermione Granger, Gryffindor. This is Draco Malfoy, Slytherin. May I ask your name?"

Malfoy was utterly distracted by the sound of his name falling from Granger's lips.

Hermione was determined not to examine her feelings on the same subject—at least, not until she was in bed, alone, and could think properly.

The angel smiled mischievously, as if she knew both parties' thoughts. "You may ask, and I will answer. My name is Pythia. I was the first Oracle of Greece in my time. Perhaps you have heard of me?" Both students nodded their heads in awe, bowing slightly at the introduction.

"And so, you will be starting your journey. Tell me, then, the pass phrase. Before you enter, you will choose a new phrase for future entry. Mind you, you must both agree on what to use. And I like to play riddles and games, as I become rather bored, sitting here with no one to speak to most of the year, so I will ask a question, you will agree on the answer, and that will become your code. The answers must be a Greek term or name. Each time you come here together, I will pose another question for a new password. It will not change again until you answer another question for me. Doing this will help unify you, which the Headmistress has informed me is one of her main goals for this term.

"So, firstly, what is the current code, and what is the correct English translation?"

Malfoy answered. "Cephalus. It means 'head.'"

Pythia smiled. "Too right, Draco. And here is my question: what need you do in order to achieve your goals this year?"

Hermione's mind immediately began buzzing. Malfoy, who was much too tired and stuffed to think properly at the moment, decided to agree to whatever word Granger came up with for the new password.

After a few moments, Hermione turned to Malfoy and said, "How about 'Castor'? It's a Greek name that means 'to shine or excel.'" Malfoy merely nodded, allowing Granger to give Pythia the new pass code.

"Very well, young ones. Welcome to your home for the next year. I look forward to becoming friends with you both." She swung forward on her hinges to allow them access.

Hermione had very little of her mind available to take in the sight, but what could process her environment was already buzzing with tired appreciation. There was a large, ornate white marble fireplace to the right of the room. Surrounding the fireplace was a gold loveseat and two deep green armchairs. A red Persian rug was nestled underneath the black wood coffee table.

To the left, on the front and back walls, were two large desks surrounded on both sides and above by empty bookshelves. A red and gold chair sat at the far desk, and a green and silver one was under the desk at the front. Between the two, on the left wall, was a large bay window and white-cushioned seat with four pillows (green, red, gold, and silver). The mix of color and texture throughout the room was actually quite stunning, and Hermione found herself grateful that her partner was a member of Slytherin House, thereby bringing in the complementary colors seen in the room.

On the back wall opposite Pythia's portrait, there was an ornate staircase leading up to the left. Hermione and Malfoy both went straight to the stairs, exhausted after their long first day as Heads. When they reached the landing, they followed a u-turn in the hall and headed back towards the end with the fireplace. The first door they reached was ajar—it led to a tastefully-decorated bathroom in white marble and purple accents. The next door held a plaque reading "H. G." The last door, only a few feet down, read "H. B."

Malfoy snorted softly. When Hermione gave him a questioning look, he said, "I just find it interesting that your initials happen to be the same as those of 'Head Girl.' It's almost like you were meant to have the role all along." Hermione wasn't sure whether or not he meant it as a compliment, but she was too tired to analyze the statement.

An awkward silence ensued during which student neither could look at the other. Finally, Hermione said, "Goodnight, Malfoy. See you in the morning."

Both Head Students went to their respective beds, but neither fell asleep for some time.

Hermione was trying to focus on the start of her classes the following day, but her mind kept going back to the Head Boy and his transformation. 'He's not the boy—man—I thought he was,' she kept thinking. 'I really don't know him at all….But I want to.' That was her last thought as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Malfoy, however, was purposely examining his feelings. 'I think that I have come to li—no, I can't…the girl…no, _Granger_, not _the girl_. There is more than one girl in this world. Just not more than one that I—AH! Focus, Draco! There is _nothing_ there, and there never will be. And that's that.' A few moments later, he found himself thinking, 'And if there _were_ something there on my end, I doubt there would be any on hers at any point in time, so there's no use dwelling on the matter.' Slowly, he too fell out of conscious thought and into pleasant dreams.

Pythia, alone in her portrait and gazing up at the full moon on the canvas, chuckled softly to herself. She whispered softly in Greek, "You may think you control your destiny, but it will always find you. And though you may not admit it, you always wanted it."

Hermione woke but didn't open her eyes, wondering where she was. The bed she was lying on was _enormous_, and the silk sheets felt unfamiliar on her skin. Eventually, she opened her eyes to the gold-cream-and-crimson beauty that was her Head Girl suite. She sat up and glanced at the clock on her bedside table. 'Seven o'clock. That gives me enough time to shower before heading down to breakfast.'

She hopped out of bed and rummaged through her trunk to pull out a uniform and robes. Before she left the room, she looked out the bay window—similar to the one below but with only the Gryffindor colors on the pillows. Her room had a spectacular view of the lake and the Forbidden Forest. She couldn't quite see Hagrid's hut from the window, but she assumed that she would be able to from the window in the common room downstairs.

Grabbing a towel and her bathroom necessities, she walked out into the hall. A quick glance behind her told her that Malfoy was awake, as his door was ajar. Turning, she made her way towards the bathroom. When the door opened, the vision of Malfoy half-naked rose again to her mind, but it was quickly dispelled when he emerged fully clothed in his uniform. Still, she couldn't help but notice how good he looked with his wet bangs hanging in his eyes and his Slytherin tie drooping loose around his neck, shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Forcing herself to look at his face, Hermione said cheerily, "Morning, Malfoy! All done in the bathroom? I'd like to get a shower before breakfast, if that's alright." Puzzled with herself, she thought, 'Why am I asking his permission to shower? I can use that bathroom any time I like! It's half mine, after all….'

He raised one eyebrow at her before commenting. "I'm finished, Granger. And you don't have to ask my permission. If you want the bathroom and I'm not in there, just take it. It's my own fault if I'm not finished and you've taken it."

Without a word, Hermione continued to the bathroom. She tried to focus on her morning routine, but she kept thinking about Malfoy.

'What is wrong with me? I've never really given him much thought before, and all of a sudden I can't get my mind off of him! And what about Ron? Yes! Ron! Hermione, what are you thinking? You finally get Ron to notice you, and you're going to just throw it away because Malfoy is suddenly so attractive to you? I mean, I know he's gorgeous, and strong, and funny…and a gentleman…and intelligent….

'Bloody heck.'

Okay, so she was attracted to Malfoy. The question was, in whom was she more interested? 'Time will only tell,' she decided.

When her hair was dry, she was fully dressed, and her teeth were brushed, she walked back to her bedroom to grab her bag and headed down to the common room. Malfoy was sitting in one of the green chairs, seemingly waiting for her.

Without spoken agreement, the two left the dormitory together. Malfoy opened the portrait hole and held the painting back, allowing Hermione to go through first.

"Thank you, Malfoy." He grunted in acknowledgement.

On the third floor, the pair met up with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. The three seemed to simply ignore the fact that Hermione and Malfoy had been walking together. The Gryffindors chatted amiably, and Malfoy walked a dozen or so paces behind. Hermione felt awful, and she tried to pull back to talk to him, but Ron grabbed her hand and wouldn't let go. She almost told him off and pulled away, but they were so close to the Great Hall that it wouldn't make much difference at that point. He'd have to let her go in a few seconds, and she wouldn't have time to converse with the Head Boy before they split to their separate tables, anyway.

Draco was crushed. He'd only just realized his feelings for the girl, and she was _clearly_ already taken. He had hoped that there was no agreement between the two heroes, but this blatant display quashed that hope quickly and completely. 'I wonder how serious they are, or if there's anything I can do to make her drop him?' He sighed. 'I'm screwed. I'm already considering splitting them up and I don't even know how she feels about me! How did I get in this deep this quickly?' But he knew, deep down, that it had been a long time coming. He'd just been repressing it because there was no way he could have a relationship with her. They had been on opposite sides of the war, and his parents disapproved of her blood. He figured that they wouldn't have any sincere objections—at least, not verbal ones—now because the war was over, but he was beginning to be afraid that 'now' was too late.

Soon after the five students were sitting at their respective tables in the Great Hall, the professors began to pass out schedules along the House tables. Because McGonagall had become Headmistress, there was a new Head of Gryffindor: Professor Vector, the Arithmancy teacher. When she reached the seventh years, she said excitedly, "I know that I haven't had the pleasure of teaching you all, and I dare say we don't have much time together, but I hope that the time we have will make us great friends. So, here are your schedules. Those of you in my NEWT class will see that I have you second this morning. And don't think I'll go easy on you simply because you're in my own House!" She cheerfully continued down the table.

Ron chuckled. "She's energetic, that one. Definitely going to be easy getting along with her. I hope she gives us leeway. You know, because we're older. By regular standards, we should have left school already."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really, Ron, I don't see what your problem is with school. Don't you enjoy learning?"

"It's not _learning_ that I don't like. It's having to read about it instead of just going out and learning on my own. And I _really_ don't like being tested on it."

She was dumbfounded. He didn't like to _read_? Was he crazy? For a moment, she began to wonder what she had ever seen in Ronald Weasley. Then she remembered his fierce loyalty to herself and Harry, and his bravery in the fights they had been part of through the years. 'But is that enough?' she wondered. 'Is loyalty and bravery enough to have in common in order to make a long-term relationship work?'

Shaking her head, she looked down to the schedule in her hand. As today was a Wednesday, she would have Defense class first, followed by Arithmancy, both in the morning. After lunch, she had History of Magic and then a free period before dinner.

When breakfast began winding down, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Parvati began walking towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The only seventh year Gryffindor not taking Defense was Lavender. She had decided that she'd seen enough of dark creatures and curses and was going to focus on Divination instead. (Hermione secretly wondered if Lavender were using it as an excuse not to have the class with her and Ron since they had now admitted their feelings for each other. Maybe the pain of Ron's break-up with her was still too fresh.)

The group was all excitement as they walked through the halls. The new professor hadn't been present at the feast the night before, and so they were anxious to find out who would be teaching them. They were the first students to reach the class, and they immediately took the first two rows of seats. Hermione sat next to the one empty seat, with Ron across the aisle on her other side.

Soon the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws joined the group. Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones sat in the seats behind Hermione, with Justin and Ernie Macmillan taking the two behind the Hufflepuff girls. The four Ravenclaws of the class, Padma, Terry, Michael Corner, and Anthony Goldstein, took the seats behind Harry and Ron. Eight seats in the back two rows and the empty one next to Hermione were open for any Slytherins that would be joining them.

About a minute before the class was supposed to begin, the door to the classroom opened, and in filed the entire seventh-year Slytherin class.

Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, and Pansy took the first four seats together. Theo, Blaise, and Goyle took the seats behind them. Goyle looked forlornly at the empty seat to his left. Hermione felt a pang in her heart for the loss of his closest friend. Even if she wasn't particularly fond of Crabbe, it was sad that someone so young had to die, especially in such a manner. 'I wish there was something I could do,' she thought sympathetically.

Malfoy walked forward and took the seat next to Hermione. She smiled at him and raised an eyebrow.

With a clouded expression, Malfoy whispered to Hermione (but hoped that others were listening to his explanation, as well), "I won't disrespect him by taking his seat. At least, not today. He should be here with us, and I want to honor his memory."

Hermione smiled sadly at him, placing her hand on his forearm and patting him gently. After a small moment, she turned to the front and again removed her hand.

Malfoy's only thought was, 'I could get used to that.'

Neither Hermione nor Malfoy noticed the death glare shooting from Ron's eyes at Hermione's display of companionship.

The next moment, the door to the professor's office opened, and in walked…

Bill Weasley!

All of the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws exclaimed in excitement.

The Slytherins were silent, but Hermione could see Malfoy's shoulders slump in her peripheral vision.

"Hullo, all!" Bill began. "For those who may not know me, I'm Bill Weasley, your new Defense teacher. In class, I ask that you please refrain from calling me 'professor.' Simply 'Bill' or 'Weasley' will do. However, in front of any other professors, I insist that you use the title so that none of us get scolded by the Headmistress.

"So, first things first, I want to test your skill levels. So I have a short exam"—there was a chorus of moans—"for you to take first, and then I will be asking each of you to demonstrate a few of the more advanced spells that you may or may not have learned at this point. Don't worry, there're only about fifty questions on the test, and it won't be for a grade. I just want to know where to start with the lessons." He handed out the papers, only pausing a moment to look questioningly between the Head Boy and Girl.

The room was silent for the next forty-five minutes of class while everyone took the exam. Hermione was happy to note that there were only five spells listed that she didn't know, and only four others of which she had read but had never attempted.

Then Bill collected the exams and had everyone take out their wands. "I'd like to see everyone attempt a Patronus charm first, and then show me the best shield you can conjure. Harry, can we start with you?"

Harry's stag danced around the room for a moment, and then he performed a rather impressive shield charm. Bill moved through the class, calling on everyone randomly, until only Hermione and Malfoy were left untested.

"Malfoy, give it a go."

Unfortunately, Malfoy (along with all the other Slytherins) hadn't been part of Dumbledore's Army in fifth year, and he didn't know how to conjure a Patronus. Nothing happened when he attempted the charm, but he hadn't truly expected any different. His shield, however, was quite above par, and Bill praised him generously for it.

"Alright, 'Mione, show me what you've got."

For a moment, she couldn't decide on a memory. She'd never truly had issue with doing so before, but for some reason, she just couldn't concentrate. 'I don't think sitting next to Malfoy is going to be good for my marks,' she thought. 'Wait! Malfoy! Alright, remember what it felt like when he said your name….'

"Expecto Patronum!" The force of the otter erupting from her wand almost threw Hermione backwards out of her chair. Everyone could feel the energy from her Patronus pulsing through them, brightening their already light moods. Harry, Ron, Bill, and Hermione all looked at each other in awe—no Patronus they had ever seen had been that powerful, other than the one Harry conjured from across the lake for himself and Sirius in third year.

Hermione let the otter fade, and then Bill took the floor again. "So, I can see that some of you are behind the others. I don't want you to feel as if you are behind for your age, though, as Patronuses are supposed to be in the curriculum for spring term of seventh year. However, since most of you have already mastered it, I am going to assign a partner for those who have not. Work on it outside of class, and that way we'll have more time to cover a wider variety of defensive spells. I expect everyone to have mastered the Patronus charm by the time you return from the Christmas holidays."

They were assigned partners—Harry to both Theo and Tracey, Ron to Blaise, Seamus to Millicent, Dean to Goyle, Parvati to Daphne, and Hermione to both Pansy and Malfoy—and a reading for the next class, and then they were dismissed.

When they left the class, Hermione, Malfoy, Blaise, and a few other students began making their way to Arithmancy while the others left for another class or a free period. All the Head Girl could think of was the strength of her Patronus. 'I've never had one that powerful before. How could that memory be so much stronger than any other I have used? Malfoy…he shouldn't have that great of an effect on me so quickly.' She realized that her Slytherin companions were discussing Quidditch, so she didn't feel guilty keeping up her mental conversation with herself. 'Well, if I'm being honest with myself, I have always found him rather attractive. And second year, when he called me a "Mudblood" for the first time, I was more hurt than angry. And I'm not a violent person by nature—the only thing that would have enticed me to hit him in third year would be true disappointment in his actions….That must be it! I cared for him on a subconscious level, and when he spoke as he did about Hagrid, he was disappointing my expectations for him! And I never hated him, though Harry and Ron certainly did at times. This isn't a new feeling at all. It's just new for me to recognize it.'

While Hermione was busy discovering herself, Blaise and Malfoy were having a discussion about Quidditch that was anything _but_ a discussion about Quidditch.

Blaise smirked at his best mate and said, "So, Malfoy, going to get some lessons in Patronus _charms_ from Granger, eh? Excited?"

"Shove off, Zabini. You're getting lessons from the weasel, which isn't much better."

"At least _I_ beat _him_ in something, though. I'm a far better keeper."

Draco didn't respond, ignoring the implication that he didn't beat Granger in anything.

"And what about you? Been brushing up on your seeking skills, have you? I think you might be a little rusty. It's been a _while_, you know, since you've caught the Snitch." Blaise was grinning triumphantly.

Draco shot him a heated glare. How dare Blaise make assumptions on his love life? Not that he was wrong—it had never happened, so of _course_ it had "been a while"—but he still shouldn't talk about that, especially in front of Granger. "At least I can play more than one position, Zabini. I'm much better at _keeping_ than you. And in case you've forgotten, I'm a hell of a good beater, too." Draco narrowed his eyes at his mate, making sure he got the threat behind the "beater" comment.

Blaise seemed to take even more pleasure in having enticed Draco to play along. Both could tell that Granger wasn't listening, so they knew she wouldn't be catching on to their innuendo. "Yes, but your style of _chasing_ is far too obvious. I think you need to improve on your subtlety."

Draco was about to answer, but they had reached the classroom, and the conversation had to end. Professor Vector may be a little eccentric, but she had good ears and a keen understanding of the minds of teenage boys, not to mention the fact that she was the new Head of Gryffindor in McGonagall's place. Granger took a seat in the front row, and Blaise and Draco sat behind her. A few moments later, Vector began the class.

"Welcome, seventh years! It's good to see everyone again. Now, I want you all to know that, despite the fact that I am now Head of Gryffindor, there will be no preferential treatment of anyone in my class. I expect the same level of dedication from all of my students, and I hold them to the same standards of behavior.

"Alright, let's get started, then…."

The class went by entirely too slowly for Hermione's liking. She could feel Malfoy's eyes on the back of her head, but she couldn't do anything about it. The feeling was unsettling, to say the least.

Draco, on the other hand, felt that the time went too quickly. He was enjoying the view of the Head Girl's bushy curls shining in the sunlight coming from the window to their right. 'Her hair isn't even that bushy anymore. It has a nice, soft curl to it now. I wonder if it feels as silky as it looks….'

He tried harder to pay attention to the lesson after that.

**I think this is my favorite chapter so far (I have a couple more written, just not posted yet). I didn't really set out to make things move so quickly between them, but as I was writing, it just felt natural. Let me know what you think. I love constructive criticism! :)**


	4. Ch 4: A Special Assignment

**Okay, having some posting problems, but hopefully that'll get fixed and you guys can read these new chapters :) I'm totally excited, this is my first fanfiction and I'm already getting lost of reviews (here and on , which is where I originally started posting). In one of my reviews on the other site, somebody referred to herself/himself as my fan, and I can't stop smiling about it! This is so exciting for me, and I can't thank my readers and reviewers enough!**

**Now on with the story….**

After lunch, Hermione had History of Magic. She knew that Malfoy would be in the class, as well, but she wasn't sure if anyone else would be. Most students found it to be utterly boring, and she wouldn't be surprised if several of the other students that had that class with her during sixth year had decided to drop it.

As she walked to the classroom, she suddenly got the feeling that someone was following her. The reflexes she had developed during the war had yet to diminish, and she was immediately on alert. Thinking herself (perhaps) a little foolish, she ducked into a broom cupboard just around one corner, hoping to spot her stalker.

Unfortunately, the door of the closet she had chosen opened the wrong way for her to spy on someone coming from that direction, so she didn't see that the man was approaching the very cupboard in which she stood. The door was flung wide, the man entered, and the door slammed shut completely, throwing the pair into utter darkness. It all happened far too quickly for her to see who he was. All she knew was that it was a man, and he had about nine inches on her.

Hermione was panicking. 'What do I do now? I can't see a thing, how am I supposed to defend myself?'

But she soon found that to be unnecessary. A soft, deep voice asked, "Why are you hiding from me, Granger? Did I scare you?" He chuckled a little. It was a lovely sound in the darkness.

"Malfoy," she hissed, "don't do that! I thought someone dangerous or crazy was following me. Next time, make yourself known!"

Though she couldn't see it, he smiled. "Thanks, Granger."

She was completely confused. "For what, exactly?"

"For trusting me. You don't think me crazy _or_ dangerous. It's nice to know."

A blush crept up her face, and she was infinitely grateful for the darkness of the closet. Both were quiet for a time, no sound but their breaths in the small space. Was it her imagination, or was his breath coming in shorter and faster now? At the thought, she felt both her heart and her own breathing increase.

'No, Hermione, don't you dare! I know you want to kiss him, but now is _not_ the time! You don't even know if he's available, let alone whether or not he _wants_ to kiss you! Think of something to say!'

Draco's thoughts were much the same. 'If only I could kiss her. This would be the perfect place. But I can't make that move until I know that she wants it. If I kiss her too soon, she'll resent me for it instead of enjoying it.' Feeling his breath becoming too shallow, he thought, 'Bloody idiot, say something to get yourself out of here!'

Hermione recovered first. "Well, since I know you're not out to murder me, I suppose we should get to class now. History of Magic, yeah?"

Instead of responding, Malfoy opened the door and walked out, holding it open for her. He really hoped that no one saw them coming out of a broom cupboard together—at least, he hoped that no one saw _now_. If they actually did kiss in one of them at some point, he wouldn't mind it then, but he would rather no rumors be spread about the two of them. It would be counterproductive to his cause.

A few steps past the closet, and Hermione finally decided to speak up. "You're welcome, by the way."

It was Draco's turn to be confused. "For what, exactly?" They both smirked at his use of her previous words.

She sighed lightly. "For trusting you."

"Oh." He didn't know what else to say, except, "Why do you? Trust me, I mean."

Hermione shrugged delicately. "I'm not exactly sure. I guess I just don't feel…I'm not sure what word to use. I just don't feel the same around you now as I used to. Before Harry, Ron, and I left Hogwarts, whenever you were there I felt like I had to put up an emotional wall so that anything you said or did wouldn't hurt me. But I don't feel like I need the wall anymore. Does that make any sense?"

He nodded mutely. After a few moments, he murmured, "I'm sorry, Hermione."

She didn't have to ask him what he was referring to. "So am I."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "You have nothing to be sorry for!"

Halting him with a hand on his elbow, she said in a determined voice, "Yes, I do. I never gave you a chance. I had no reason to dislike you other than that you disliked Harry and Ron. You didn't call me a 'Mudblood' until second year, and I already was prejudiced against you by then, for your House, and for the way you were with Harry and Ron. And in third year, I lost my temper and struck you, which is something you _never_ did to me, nor even _threatened_ to do to me. I need forgiveness in this as much as you do. Maybe more so. I don't have the claim that I was raised all my life to think that I'm above others simply because of who I am, yet that's exactly how I saw myself in comparison to you. You were the son of a Death Eater, and therefore beneath me. I know now how wrong I was, and I hope that you'll forgive me for the way I talked to you and treated you. I'm sorry."

Draco was shocked. When she put it that way, he could understand why she was apologizing. He had simply never considered that she was guilty of prejudice, too. "I hadn't thought of it like that, but…apology accepted. And thank you, for…telling me that. Trusting me with it. That…means a lot."

Hermione smiled at him, loving the adorable, uncomfortable look on his face. 'He's not used to expressing gratitude or talking about his feelings. We'll have to do something about that.' "You're welcome. I feel much better now, getting that off of my chest."

They both turned then, continuing on their way to History of Magic. When they reached the classroom, they saw that two other students—Anthony and Padma, both Ravenclaws—were the only other students in the room. What with all of the delays on their way, Hermione and Malfoy were nearly late, and so they assumed that it would be only a four-person class. A moment after the Head Students took their seats in the remaining chairs of the front row, Professor Binns glided through the chalkboard and began lecturing immediately.

When class was concluded, the Ravenclaws headed for the library. Hermione had a free period, as did Malfoy, and they decided to enjoy the relaxing time—while they actually _could_ relax without feeling guilty, because Head duties and their studies weren't too demanding as of yet—in their new common room. It took them only a few minutes to get there, which they spent in comfortable silence.

Draco was surprised that Granger could go for so long without talking incessantly. He rather remembered her rarely shutting up. To his shock, he found that he missed the sound of her voice in those few minutes.

Hermione, on the other hand, was forcing herself not to speak. She would have loved to be conversing with him, but she was trying not to bore or annoy him.

When they reached the portrait hole, Pythia looked up and smiled. "And how are my dear ones this afternoon?"

Draco inclined his head. "Very well, thank you."

Hermione smiled and said, "Lovely, Pythia. And yourself?"

"Excellent, my dear. And classes are going well?" They both nodded. "Wonderful. Well, I presume that you wish to enter? Password, please."

Draco spoke up. "Castor."

"Very good. And your new question: What have you both been today? Hermione, you answered yesterday. Draco, why don't you pose a suggestion today?"

He nodded before losing himself in thought. A moment later, he looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. "Priamos?"

Hermione smiled. "I think 'redeemed' is incredibly appropriate." Draco gave his answer, and Pythia beamed at them.

"I am so proud of you both today. Trust is essential for the nature of your relationship, and you have both taken quite the step in that direction today. You may enter." She swung forward on her hinges, allowing them access.

Hermione rushed to the love seat, sitting sideways with her knees up, her bag on the floor to her right side. She rummaged through it and pulled out a novel, settling in to read. She heard Malfoy chuckle lightly before he walked over and took the empty seat on the sofa. She was a little surprised that he sat there, but she said nothing. Malfoy also took out what clearly wasn't a textbook and settled in to read.

Only two minutes later, both Hermione and Malfoy were having trouble concentrating on their books. Hermione was trying to inconspicuously catch the title of the novel—for she was certain that's what it was—resting in his lap. Every ten seconds, she would lower her head and raise her eyes, squinting, attempting to decipher the small writing at the top of the pages of his book.

Draco was mulling over their short conversation with Pythia. The look on her face when she spoke of their "relationship" made him suspicious. What did she know that she wasn't telling them? She was the original Oracle of Greece—she just _had_ to know something that they didn't. After another minute of not reading and wondering why Granger kept looking at his book, he closed it, got up, and walked out into the hall.

Hermione was worried. 'Did he notice me looking at him and decide to leave so he could read in peace? Wait, he left his book….Then what the devil did he leave in such a hurry for?' Quickly, so as not to be caught in case he hurried back into the room, she leaned over to read the title of the book. To her amazement, it was a collection of Jane Austen's works. Gingerly, she opened it to roughly where Malfoy had been reading. She snorted delicately. 'Of course. If Malfoy decided to read Jane Austen, _of course_ it would be the only creepy one. _Northanger Abbey_ is a pretty good read, though, I have to admit. The man actually has taste, and a taste for Muggle literature at that. I wonder if that's new, or if he's always had an interest in it?' She closed the book, careful that it rested exactly where he had placed it, and leaned back in her seat.

Out in the hallway, Draco was staring Pythia down. She was looking at him calmly, a slight smirk on her lips. She knew what he wanted, but she would not speak up first.

"What do you know that you aren't telling me?" Draco shot at her. He tried to keep his volume down, though, afraid that Granger would come out to see what was going on.

Pythia chuckled softly. "You will have to be more specific, Draco."

He sighed. "What do you know about Gr—Hermione's and my relationship that you are keeping secret?"

Her eyes twinkled and she smirked again, clearly enjoying toying with the Head Boy. "If I told you that, it would no longer be a secret. And I absolutely _adore_ secrets."

Draco was getting incredibly frustrated. He wanted—no, _needed_—to know what Hermione was thinking in regards to himself. 'Merlin, we haven't even been at school for twenty-four hours and I'm already going crazy trying to figure her out. I'll be legitimately insane if someone doesn't tell me _something_ sometime soon!'

He decided to resort to begging. He put on a pathetic, defeated face, and said, "Pythia, _please_, you _have_ to give me something! I'm already completely lost, and I have no idea how to proceed with her. Is she with Weasley? Does she have _any_ romantic feelings for me? And if she doesn't, _could_ she? And if she could, and we had something, would my parents approve? Could we last? _Please_, Pythia, I need something good in my life. Bloody hell, I don't even know what did this to me! I only started talking to her again a few weeks ago, and it's not like we had cordial interaction before that, let alone any romantic feelings." He breathed deeply for a moment before whispering, "What's happened to me?"

Through his speech, Pythia had become increasingly sympathetic. "Draco, dear, I can't answer any of your first questions. I can only tell you of the future when it is necessary for that future to change. Right now, you and Hermione are on the path you should be taking, and therefore I can give you no answers." She paused for a moment, waiting to be acknowledged. At his nod, she continued. "However, I have no qualms against explaining the past to you."

He had been about to walk away, toward the library, but he paused halfway through turning. Looking back at her with a hopeful expression, he silently begged for her to continue. She smiled again before obliging.

"You may have been raised by a Death Eater and pureblood-supremacist father, but your soul was never meant to fully accept that path. You have too much of your mother in you, and she is much like her sister Andromeda. Although raised by those who would have you become racists, too much compassion lies in your souls. You, Draco, always knew deep in your heart that all life is sacred. Do you remember the bluebird?"

Delving deep into his memories, Draco suddenly gasped, his eyes widening. "You know about that?" he whispered.

Pythia smiled. "You found it when you were only nine years old. Its wing was broken and bleeding, and your father told you to leave it be, that it would die soon on its own and that it was no concern of yours. But you refused to accept the creature's fate, secretly nursing it back to health. I do not believe that you understood at the time the gravity of your first true act of disobedience to your father, but it set the tone for your future. You knew all throughout school that you were playing a part. You simply did not want to admit it to yourself, because you did not want to feel like a coward. Even though you hated the lie, you acted as though every word and action was in accordance with your beliefs.

"Albus Dumbledore's words the night that he died finally convinced you that you were strong enough to change. Hermione was correct when she told you that you saved the world the day she, Harry, and Ronald were brought to your family's home. If you had given your father the information that he asked of you, Hermione and Ronald would both have died that night, and Harry would have been too broken to even try to fight. Though you lived a lie for six years through school, it was a necessary one. You had to change your actions at just the right time so that the wizarding and Muggle worlds could be saved.

"Your feelings have been a long time coming, Draco. Please do not doubt yourself." She let him digest his thoughts for two full minutes before continuing. "And trust your instincts when it comes to Hermione. You will know what to do when the time is right." And with that, she swung the painting forward on its hinges, silently sending him home.

Hermione turned to the portrait hole and watched Malfoy enter, wondering what could possibly be running through his mind. He seemed genuinely lost in his thoughts, as though he couldn't find his way back to reality. Completely bypassing his book—which was still resting on his spot on the love seat—and ignoring Hermione's presence, he headed upstairs.

'What could possibly have happened in seven minutes that has him completely derailed?' she thought. The whole time he had been gone, she had puzzled over his departure and his destination. Deciding that he probably wasn't prepared to be much of a conversationalist at the moment, Hermione chose to ask Pythia whether she had any information on the Head Boy's whereabouts over the past several minutes.

She opened the portrait hole and spun a quick u-turn upon exiting. "Pythia, do you know where Malfoy went just now? Is he alright?" Hermione was certain that the woman knew much more than she ever divulged, but this was the first time she had felt the need to ask about the Oracle's extensive knowledge.

The angel said something in Greek—"If only they knew how much they are truly alike…."—before answering Hermione's question. "I do know, but I am unable to reveal that knowledge, I am afraid. However, I can tell you that, although currently quite preoccupied with his thoughts, he will be much better by dinner, and perfectly well by breakfast. He just needs some time to think, I believe."

Hermione visibly relaxed, knowing that his mood wasn't going to last very long. She thought about returning to the common room, but she decided to ask one more question before leaving. "Would you…be willing…to tell me what Malfoy thinks of me?" Her tone suggested that she highly doubted her request would be fulfilled.

'Intelligent and observant girl,' Pythia thought. "I am truly sorry, my dear. I know that you desperately desire to know, but you are not prepared to hear it at this time. And, as much as I love to chat with you, I believe that the discussion you wish to have should be held between the two of you when the time comes. Patience, as you know, my dear, is a virtue, and I am sure it is one that will be highly developed for you by the end of your schooling." Pythia did not tell her, but it would be an essential trait for the pair in the days, months, and years ahead of them both.

Because she had not truly been expecting an answer to her petition, Hermione smiled and nodded slightly. Pythia swung the portrait open, again allowing access sans password. Hermione picked up her book and went back to reading, hoping to lose herself in her novel until dinner. 'By then, Malfoy will be feeling better, and I'll have someone to talk to on the way to the Great Hall.' She smiled gently at the thought and then promptly opened her book.

On the way to dinner, Hermione and Malfoy discussed the Prefects' meeting that would be held the following night. They really only needed to focus on scheduling rounds and planning the Halloween party, so they had their agenda completely mapped out by the time they made it to dinner. They parted ways, both joining their friends and ignoring the questioning looks of those who had noticed the cordial exchange between Slytherin's prince and Gryffindor's know-it-all princess.

At the end of dinner, Professor McGonagall rose from her seat and called for the students' attention. "We have finished our meal and it's time for bed, but I would like for the seventh year students to remain behind for a few minutes. The rest of you, scurry off to your dormitories quickly, please. It has been a long first day, and you all need your rest. Good night!"

Most of the student body and all but five of the professors left the hall, taking the sounds of laughter and conversation with them. McGonagall asked all of the remaining students to gather at the Ravenclaw table, and she and the House Heads walked over to join them.

The headmistress addressed her eldest students. "As you are a group of much older students than we normally have here at Hogwarts, the Board of Governors and I have decided on an extra project for you all to complete during this school year." There were a few muffled groans, one of which—of _course_—came from Ron. (Hermione was once again disappointed by his lack of academic enthusiasm.) McGonagall acted as though she hadn't heard. "We would like for each of you to complete a research project—alone or with a single partner—that links at least three of the subjects in which you are enrolled. The ministry hopes that this assignment will encourage you and the younger students to consider furthering your education after Hogwarts. Ignorance leads to misjudgment and prejudice, and these have lead us to war twice in the last sixty years. We do not wish a repeat of this.

"The hope is that, by giving you free reign over the nature of your research, we can show each of you the value of furthering our knowledge and the pride and sense of fulfillment that comes from achievement beyond normal expectation. Your projects should include a small presentation, which we would like you to display during your graduation celebration at the end of the year. Also, you are required to put your findings into an essay—no specific length, as long as it includes all of your conclusions—to be turned into your Head of House no later than the first day of NEWT examinations. Does anyone have any questions for us at this time?"

McGonagall waited a moment, giving the students ample time to process the information and decide if they had any questions over the assignment. After a moment, Pansy raised her hand. "Professor, is there any restriction on with whom we may partner up?" Hermione suspected that she wanted to be sure that she could partner with another Slytherin.

"No, Miss Parkinson, there is no regulation on that count. As long as you both do an equal amount of work on the project, you may partner with whomever you would like. Are there any other questions?"

After another moment, Terry raised his hand, as well. "Professor McGonagall, do we need to submit a proposal for our research idea to you or our Head of House? Or shall we just get started on the project?"

McGonagall gave Terry a rare smile. "I am glad that you brought that up, Mr. Boot. I completely forgot to mention it. We do not expect a formal proposal, but we would like you to briefly check with either myself or one of the Heads of House, preferably by Halloween, just to be sure that your idea has merit and will provide for a large enough project. There is no specific requirement on length or difficulty, but we do expect you to spend ample time on the project. Yes, Miss Granger?"

Hermione had put her hand in the air before McGonagall could ask for more questions. Draco smirked, wondering if she had purposefully held off doing so until others had voiced their queries. "Professor, I have two questions for you. Firstly, what exactly do you want the presentation to entail? And also, you mentioned that you want us to focus on at least three of our current subjects. I just wanted to clarify what you meant."

McGonagall smiled again. "The presentation should include a brief explanation of your initial project idea, how you completed your research, and what your findings were. We also want you to have some sort of visual representation of the project, such as a new potion, spell, or plant discovery, a detailed list of your findings, copies of old books or scrolls from which you did your research—just something visual.

"As for the subjects…well, that is truly where your imaginations enter the project. You have each chosen your courses based on your interests and requirements for future jobs you wish to hold. Therefore, for the most part, these classes are where you wish to be. This is a chance for you to see for yourself just how intricately all the avenues of the study of magic are truly interconnected." Hermione nodded, her questions answered completely. When McGonagall determined that there were no more questions, she sent the seventh years off to bed.

On the way upstairs to the Gryffindor and Head dormitories, the group split up into several smaller ones. In front were Seamus, Dean, Parvati, and Lavender. Just behind them, Hermione walked between Ron and Harry. Neville, for some unknown reason to him and to his companion, hung at the back of the group with Malfoy. Everyone, including this last and oddest pair, was discussing the new assignment.

Malfoy spoke first. "So, Longbottom, what subjects will you be choosing for your project, do you think?"

Neville waited for a moment to answer, expecting a punch line. When none were forthcoming, he hesitantly stammered, "Well, Herbology for sure. It's really the only subject that I'm more than average at, and it's my favorite, anyway. For the others…maybe Defense? Yeah, that, and probably Charms." After a moment, he quietly asked, "And, you?"

Not sure what made him be nice to the guy, but deciding to go along with it now that he had started, Draco responded, "I'm not really sure. My favorite subject is actually History of Magic. Most people don't get that, but I really find it fascinating. And it's closely followed by Transfiguration. So definitely those two. I'm not sure what to use for my third, though. I can't think of a project idea that would go with both of those in addition to something else."

There was a moment of awkward silence, so Draco decided to continue. "Think you'll go it alone, or get a partner?"

Neville just shrugged. "I would like to partner with Hermione"—Draco almost growled, but stopped himself—"but she's not taking Herbology, and I'm not taking several of the classes she's in. And none of the other Gryffindors are in all the same classes as me, either, and I doubt that anyone from another House would want to partner me. I'm too much of a screw-up."

Longbottom looked so depressed at that moment, Draco actually felt really sorry for him. It wasn't the bloke's fault that he struggled. Draco started to feel guilty for always teasing the kid, and he knew he had to do something to make it right. "Well, what classes are you taking?"

Giving the Slytherin a look that was an odd mixture of gratitude and suspicion, Neville responded, "Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense, and Muggle Studies."

Draco sifted through his memories of the train ride and came to a happy conclusion. "Well, Longbottom, Tracey Davis is taking all of those same classes. Maybe you should ask her if she'd partner you. She's a really nice girl. I bet she'd at least give it some serious consideration." Draco wished he could say that she'd definitely do it, but he didn't want to get the boy's hopes up. That wouldn't win him any points with the Gryffindors.

Neville's face lit up in connection with his hope. "Really? Would you…well, do you think I should ask her, or would you…maybe…be willing to do that?"

Draco smirked knowingly at Longbottom. "I wouldn't have a problem with it if I thought that would be a good idea, mate. But I really think she'd take it better if you went to her and asked her yourself. It wouldn't bode well for your ability to work with her if you couldn't even approach her to suggest it."

Sighing, Neville nodded. "You're probably right." They had stopped walking, as they were about to head in opposite directions. Ahead of them by just a few steps, Hermione, Ron, and Harry had all done the same. Just as he was turning away, Neville looked back and said, "Thanks, Malfoy. See you later."

The Golden Trio had only heard the last of the conversation. Harry's face scrunched up in confusion, and Ron's jaw dropped. Hermione looked curious but immensely pleased. Harry bode Hermione a good-night and followed after Neville, intent on discovering what had occurred. Malfoy started walking down the hall to the Heads' dorm, leaving Hermione and Ron in the hall alone.

When everyone was out of earshot, Ron called Hermione's attention to him. "'Mione, can I talk to you for a minute before you head off?" Hermione nodded, and Ron continued. "I know we haven't really talked about…us…at all. I just wanted to know if you'd be open to…well, uh…a, uh…a relationship?" The last two words were spoken in a rush.

Hermione was incredibly conflicted. On the one hand, she really liked Ron, and she didn't want to lose the possibility of a future with him because she'd worked so hard for this moment. On the other hand, she was just starting to realize her feelings for Malfoy, and she didn't want to ruin any chance she might have with him because she accepted Ron's offer. She stood silently, studying her shoes and biting her lip, for a few moments, considering her options.

Finally Ron cleared his throat. "If the answer isn't obvious to you, then I guess that's my answer." He started to turn, but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Ron, wait. It's not that I don't want to be with you. It's just…."

"Just what, 'Mione?"

She hesitated for only a moment. "I'm just not sure that I'm ready for a relationship at all, right now. I think…I think I just want to date. You know, test the waters, get to know my likes and dislikes. I just don't think I'm ready for any kind of committed relationship at this point. Does that…do you understand what I'm trying to say? I don't think I'm explaining it very well…."

Ron sighed. "No, you are. I get it. I mean, I don't get _why_ you feel that way, but I can respect that you do. So, you don't object to going on dates with me, but you don't want to _date_ me? Exclusively, I mean?"

She smiled. "Exactly. That's exactly what I mean." She studied his face for a moment. "Is that alright with you?" She was really afraid that she had just killed her chances with him anyway. He looked really disappointed.

He shrugged and grinned a little. "I s'pose so. I mean, I really want you to be my girlfriend, 'Mione, or I wouldn't've asked. But, I also really want to spend time with you, so just going on a date now and then will be fun, too. So, I'll just have to woo you when we're out together and make you see how great it would be for us to be a real couple." He smiled widely at the idea, and Hermione thought it was adorable.

They hugged and bade one another good night before heading off in different directions.

'Well, Draco, congratulations. If they weren't a couple before, they obviously are now, and you just missed your chance. Once again, you've completely blown it. If you're not smart or brave enough to take the opportunity when it's in front of you, maybe you don't deserve her. Not that you ever thought you deserved her, but now you _know_ that you don't. Merlin, I'm such a bloody idiot!' Draco was pacing in front of the fireplace in the common room, waiting impatiently for Granger to come in.

Suddenly, the portrait swung open, and Draco dove into one of the chairs, trying to look like he'd been there all along. Granger entered with her eyes down, running her hand through her hair, sighing deeply.

"…can't believe that a month ago I would have automatically said 'yes.' One stupid—"

Hermione cut herself off with a start and a blush when she saw Malfoy on the couch. After a pause of a few seconds, she said quickly, "Good night, Malfoy," before grabbing her bag and racing upstairs to her room.

Draco was confused. 'Why did she blush and then run away from me? What had she been saying? That a month ago she would have said "yes"? Yes to what?' A moment later, his eyes widened with the realization that Hermione had just turned the weasel down. But, turned him down for _what_ exactly? That was yet to be determined. And one stupid _what_?

"One stupid month?" he whispered. "Day? Conversation? Note, letter, word, friend…." With an almost hopeful tone, Draco murmured, "Slytherin git?"

Without really thinking about it, Draco sprang up from his chair and sprinted up the stairs, coming to a stop outside his roommate's door. After taking a deep breath, he knocked gently three times. There was a soft "come in" in response, so he quietly opened the door.

She was sitting on her bed with her bag open next to her, a quill in hand and a roll of parchment unfurled over top of a book to give her a writing surface. She was already in a t-shirt and sweat shorts that came to her knees, all ready to climb into bed after finishing her homework.

He was momentarily speechless, shocked at both her casual appearance and her willingness for him to enter her room when she was dressed like that.

After a moment of silence, Hermione lost her patience. She had been attempting not to think about the fact that the stupid, Slytherin git had ensnared her so quickly, and now here he was, invading the privacy of her room and interrupting the distraction of her History of Magic essay, and he wasn't even saying anything. "Well, I assume you have some reason for coming in here. Out with it!"

Draco had to look down for a moment to collect his thoughts. "I just…heard you muttering when you walked in, and I wanted to be sure that you were okay."

She smiled with real warmth and pleasant surprise. This was the second time since dinner that he had been kind to someone just because he could. He was improving. "Thanks, Draco. I'm alright. Ron just asked me a question that, a month ago, would have prompted a very different answer, and I was just marveling at the sudden change. Nothing major." She smiled again and looked back at her scroll.

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, Draco pressed on. "What was it?"

"Hmm?" She didn't look up.

"The question he asked you, what was it?"

She looked up suddenly, worry plain in her eyes. "Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "Just curious, I guess."

She sighed. "He asked me to be his girlfriend."

Even though his muscles tensed, Draco tried not to show that he was reacting. Instead, he calmly asked, "And what did you say?"

Huffing a breath out of her nose, she said, "I told him that I don't really want a relationship right now, that I'd rather just go on a few dates. But that's not what's bothering me." Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe that she had both confessed the response she had given to Ron _and_ that she'd opened up the floodgates for questions on what exactly _was_ bothering her.

He didn't disappoint. "Well, then, what is? Bothering you, I mean."

Hermione bit her lip. "I think that what I said to him might have been a lie, but I'm not sure. I do still like him, but I don't think I like him enough for anything to work out between us." After a moment of looking down, she asked him, "Do you think I'm a horrible person for telling him that we could go on a few more dates when I might not actually _want_ that?"

Draco could have laughed. Her, a bad person because she may be wrong about her feelings? "No, Hermione. I don't think you're a horrible person. I think that you told him what, at that moment, you thought was correct. If you change your mind, then that's what happens. Don't worry about everything so much—you'll go prematurely grey!" He winked, bade her a good-night, and slipped off to his room.

He was ecstatic, practically humming to himself as he undressed and hopped into bed. She still liked the weasel, but not enough to be his girlfriend! Now Draco just had to make her like himself enough to date him. Admittedly, it wouldn't be easy, but he was prepared for the challenge.

In the next room, Hermione had given up on her essay, knowing that she wouldn't be able to concentrate after that conversation. 'He winked at me! And he was genuinely worried about me! Maybe getting and keeping his attention won't be as difficult as I thought.' As she lay in bed, her thoughts kept drifting next door, wondering what her roommate was thinking.

Both drifted off to sleep with their minds and hearts dwelling on the sound of their names on the other's lips and the image of a perfect smile meant just for them.

**So, I hope that this was a good chapter. I was a little worried that I was moving too fast with Hermione and Draco's romantic feelings, but I'm not sure. Let me know what you think. Also, does the dialogue where Hermione apologizes flow ok? Opinions are much appreciated! :)**


	5. Ch 5: Projects and Polymnia

**Yay, another chapter! So a couple things here: the two songs at the beginning of the chapter are Wannabe by the Spice Girls and Lovefool by the Cardigans. I don't own either! And I do suggest that you listen to the songs, either before you read or during that part of the chapter. It adds to the experience ;)**

**Back to the story….**

When Draco woke the next morning, his thoughts immediately drifted back to his conversation with Pythia the day before. 'She thinks that my life played out exactly as it needed to. She said that I saved the world, just like Hermione said on the train.' Trying to test the waters, Draco thought to himself, 'I'm a hero. I did as much to save the wizarding world as the Golden Trio—okay, maybe not as much, but still something vital. And now, I am allowed to reap the benefits of my heroics. That's why I'm Head Boy, that's why I'm making—not friends, but progress—with the Gryffindors. And maybe this means I'm good enough for….'

His last thought was interrupted by a sound coming from the bathroom. As he got out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt (contrary to what he'd told Granger, he slept in boxer shorts—he'd only wanted to make her blush, and he'd succeeded perfectly), he thought, 'Is that music?' Halfway down the hall, his suspicion was confirmed. Granger was obviously in the shower with (he assumed Muggle) music blasting, and…was Granger singing?

Mesmerized, Draco stood outside the door for the duration of her shower. She had a beautiful singing voice, and he couldn't help but stand there, listening.

When Hermione had gotten out of bed that morning, she had been in a giddy mood. Luckily, she discovered a radio of sorts in the bathroom, one that would play any song that you wanted simply by requesting the song out loud. It had been some time since she'd listened to Muggle music, and she was in the mood to sing this morning, so she put on some tunes and hopped into the shower.

One of Hermione's newer favorites was first. The music had barely started when Draco made it to the door of the bathroom.

"_If you want my future, forget my past. If you wanna get with me, better make it fast. Now don't go wastin' my precious time. Get your act together. We can be just fine. I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really, want….I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want….I wanna…I wanna…I wanna…I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig, ah! If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends! Make it last forever, friendship never ends. If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give! Takin' is too easy, that's the way it is._"

Hermione kept thinking how well the Spicegirls' song applied to her at the moment. If Malfoy wanted to be with her—and that was a _big_ "if"—then he would have to be accepted by her friends. With a start, she realized that it already was happening. Just the previous night, he and Neville had spoken for almost five minutes—admittedly she didn't know about what topic—and neither had come away with emotional scarring. She smiled as she scrubbed shampoo into her hair.

Draco felt that the song was reminding him of how important it was to make peace with the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs. Before, he had just wanted to improve his reputation, but now he had even stronger motivation. If he planned on having any romantic involvement with Granger, he'd have to prove to her friends that he was worthy of her.

Another song was just starting as Hermione was rinsing her hair. "_Dear, I fear we're facing a problem….Momma tells me I shouldn't bother, that I ought just stick to another man, a man that surely deserves me. But I think you do. So I cry, and I pray, and I beg. Love me, love me, say that you love me. Fool me, fool me, go on and fool me. Love me, love me, pretend that you love me. Leave me, leave me, just say that you need me…._"

By the end of the second song, Hermione was done showering, so she turned off both the music and the water and stepped out to dry herself. A few moments later, a loud pounding noise made her jump almost a half foot into the air.

"Granger! It's quarter after seven, and I still need to shower! Cut the crooning and get out of there!"

Hermione went pale and whispered, "Oh bollocks, he heard that?" Clearing her throat and gathering her courage, she called to the door, "Keep your pants on, Malfoy, I'll be out in a minute!" She soon exited the bathroom, curls dry (thank Merlin for good drying charms) and school robes donned. Malfoy rushed into the bathroom, and Hermione heard the water start almost immediately. She went to gather her books and wait in the common room for him to come downstairs.

Luckily for Draco, being a guy meant that he didn't need nearly as much time in the shower as his roommate. He was in and out of the shower quickly and rushing into the common room only a few minutes later. Breathless, he looked at Granger and said, "Alright, shower hog, ready to go?"

Hermione simply rolled her eyes and strolled out of the portrait hole.

As they walked down the hall, heading for breakfast, Pythia called out, "Have a wonderful day, dears!" As soon as they left her sight, she sighed and whispered to herself, "Ah, young love. It may not be there quite yet, but it's close. And watching it happen is just so entertaining!"

After breakfast, Hermione and Malfoy had a free period. Harry and Ron had Care of Magical Creatures in this time slot, so she decided to spend the morning in the library, focusing on the new project that the seventh years had been assigned. During their walk together the previous night, Hermione had managed to convince Harry and Ron that she shouldn't partner with either of them because: one, she wouldn't be able to fairly choose just _one_ of them, and two, she was taking different classes than they were, and project ideas would therefore be more limited.

Hermione really wasn't sure whether she wanted to partner with someone at all, anyway. She was very much the "do it yourself if you want it done right" type. On the other hand, she knew that working in partnerships and groups was a common occurrence in "the real world," and she wondered if the benefits of learning to work on a research project with a partner would be worth the risk in this instance. Still, she wasn't sure who would be willing to partner her and still take responsibility for half of the work (without disappointing her expectations on quality).

She didn't realize at first that Blaise and Draco had walked into the library a few minutes after she settled at a table in the very back corner. They were also there in the hopes of researching project ideas during their free period. Blaise spotted the Head Girl first, and he walked purposefully towards her table.

"Hey there, Granger. Mind if Draco and I join you?" Blaise flashed a cocky smirk before taking a seat, not bothering to wait for permission.

Hermione grinned back and said, "Sure Zabini, make yourself at home." She looked off to her left to see Malfoy standing there awkwardly. "You, too, Malfoy. There's plenty of room."

Mentally shaking himself, Draco pulled out the chair to Granger's left and Blaise's right and sat down. Without missing a beat, he said, "So what brings you here this fine morning, Granger? Studying for NEWTs already?"

She ignored his sass and said, "Just trying to figure out what I want to do for my extra project. You two have any ideas yet?"

Draco shook his head. Blaise said, "Not for the project, but I do think I know who I want to partner with."

Hermione and Malfoy both raised an eyebrow, indicating their interest. Blaise thought to himself, 'Do they realize that they _both_ do that? It's sort of…creepy…but in a…kind of sweet…way. _Kind of_.' He drew in a deep breath and said, "Patil. The one in Ravenclaw, I mean. She's in all of my classes except Muggle Studies, and I really didn't plan on using that for my project anyway. And the only extra class she's in that I'm not taking is History of Magic, and I believe you both already know my opinion on that particular subject."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "I don't know why you don't like it. It's my second favorite class, behind Transfiguration. I was actually thinking of using History of Magic as the basis for my project."

Draco whipped his gaze around to look at her. "I was going to do that, too. It's my favorite subject." He paused a short moment before shyly saying, "Would you consider working on the project with me? We have almost the same class schedules, and it sounds like we already have two of our subjects chosen: History of Magic and Transfiguration. What d'you think?"

Feeling a slight blush on her cheeks, Hermione nodded her head slightly and said softly, "Sounds like a good idea to me. It'll be easier to find times to work together on the project, too, since we both have Head duties and almost the same class loads." She held out her hand, and she and Malfoy shook on it. "It's a deal, then."

Blaise had disappeared during the exchange, but neither noticed. Hermione and Draco went to the shelves and each pulled down a few history books. They spent the next hour looking for something to research that had to do with Transfiguration and at least one other of their class subjects, each making a list, though neither was very happy with their progress at the end of the free period. When it was time for their first class, they sighed and put away their books, planning on returning later to continue the search.

A few feet outside the library on the way to Transfiguration, Draco spoke up. "In the last book I was flipping through, I came across a vague mention of something that sounded interesting. It was talking about the construction of Hogwarts, and it said something about a fountain that had to be disturbed in the building. It was in a book called _The Founding of Hogwarts: What is known, what has been guessed, and what can only be called legend_. There was only one small paragraph, but it might lead to something. Do you think McGonagall would give the seventh years access to the restricted section permanently so that we can research our projects without having to jump through hoops every step of the way?"

Hermione smiled at his inclusion of the rest of their classmates in his question. "Well, it's certainly worth bringing up with her in our first meeting with her. Sounds like you've come across something interesting, Malfoy. What did the paragraph say?"

"Something about the founders having had to shrink it or alter it because it was too powerful of a magical place to completely remove. It's supposedly still located under the castle somewhere. It really didn't say anything else, and I didn't have much time to read around that section before we had to leave. I'll run back to the library this afternoon and check the book out."

Hermione agreed with his plan. They soon reached the Transfiguration classroom, which was only a double class with the Slytherins and Gryffindors, and went inside, taking seats with their housemates instead of next to each other. Ron was ecstatic with this choice.

McGonagall hadn't been able to fill the post for Transfiguration over the summer, so she was continuing to teach the class until a new professor could be hired. The class ran much as it had in the past. The only change the students noticed was a marked decrease in McGonagall's energy—likely from her double duties as professor and headmistress.

When the class was over, Draco caught Granger's eye and nodded his head in McGonagall's direction. She got the hint and hung back, sending her friends to lunch without her. She approached the front desk and cleared her throat gently to catch her teacher's attention.

"Excuse me, Professor McGonagall. I was just wondering if I could make a request, as Head Girl?"

"Certainly, Miss Granger. Ask away."

She took a deep breath. "Well, actually Malfoy had the idea. You see, we were discussing possibilities for our research assignment, and he happened to mention that the seventh years might fare better if we were to have unlimited access to the Restricted Section of the library for research purposes. I was wondering if you'd be willing to grant that."

McGonagall pondered for a while before asking, "Mr. Malfoy was the one who made the suggestion?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And why didn't he approach me with the suggestion himself?"

"If I may, Professor, I'm sure he knows of our close teacher-pupil relationship and thought that you might take to the idea better if I were the one to present it to you."

The headmistress nodded, understanding the Head Boy's position. "Well, Ms. Granger, I will have to take the idea into consideration. I will have an answer for the seventh years by the end of this coming weekend."

"Thank you, Professor." Understanding this to be a dismissal, Hermione left the classroom and headed to lunch.

When Hermione reached the Great Hall for lunch, she went straight to the Slytherin table.

Almost every eye in the room was turned toward her.

"Malfoy, I spoke to McGonagall. She said she'd consider the idea and let the seventh years know by the end of the weekend. You know, as Head Boy, you have as much clout with the headmistress as I do." She lowered her voice some and said, "You don't have to ask me to speak with her. She respects your opinion, too. You need to have more confidence in yourself."

Without waiting for a response, she went over to the Gryffindor table and ate her lunch, happily oblivious to Ron's brooding.

After lunch, Hermione and Draco both had a potions class. Because so many of the seventh years were taking potions—and there was only enough room in that dungeon classroom for about twelve cauldrons—the Gryffindors and Slytherins had this class together sans the other houses. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had Potions and Transfiguration at opposite times from the lions and serpents.

When Hermione, Ron, and Harry arrived with Neville and Dean, most of the seats in the room were already occupied. Pansy, Blaise, and Draco were sharing one table, and Tracey, Millicent, Goyle, and Theodore sat at another. When the Gryffindor boys noticed that there were five Gryffindors and only four seats at the Slytherin-less table, they raced towards the empty benches. Hermione just rolled her eyes and went to sit next to Pansy and across from Draco.

Ron was so furious at her nonchalance that he nearly exploded. He got up from his seat and went over to Hermione, towering over her with an ominous look on his face.

"What the devil do you think you're doing, Hermione?"

She was completely caught off guard. "Sitting at the last empty seat, _Ronald_. What on earth is wrong with you?"

"I'll tell you what's bloody wrong with me! You're stuck sitting at a table full of Slytherins and you actually _don't care_! What's happened to you, Hermione? It's like you've been brainwashed, or something!"

Taking great offense to his tone and finally gathering her wits, Hermione rose from her seat and stared her best friend down. "Now you listen, and you listen good, Ronald Bilius Weasley! I'm trying to make peace with them. They aren't the people that we always accused them of being. They're smart and dedicated, and yes, maybe a little conniving, but that doesn't make them bad people. We've all held onto our prejudices long enough, I'd say, and I'm putting a stop to it. So just you go sit down and calm down before class starts. I mean it!" As she shouted the last of her speech, she thrust her pointer finger emphatically towards Ron's seat.

Huffing and crossing her arms, Hermione waited until Ron sat back down before doing the same.

If she had bothered to look at the faces around her, she would have seen friendly smiles on both Pansy and Blaise's faces.

She also would have caught the grateful and adoring look that Draco briefly gave her.

The remainder of the potion's class went by without incident. Ron left as soon as the class ended, not wanting to confront Hermione yet. Harry hung back for just a moment.

"I'll talk to him, 'Mione. And, I want you to know…that I'm really proud of what you said to him. You're right, we've held onto our rivalries too long. Now that everything's over…it's time to get over the past." As he rushed out the door, Harry called back, "See you at dinner!"

Hermione grabbed her bag, sighed to herself, and made for the door of the potion's classroom. Harry and Ron had Herbology together next, so she hoped that Harry would have ample opportunity to talk some sense into their friend's head.

Just as Hermione was moving away from the classroom door, Pansy caught up to her and said, "Granger, I was wondering if we—you, Draco, and I, that is—could meet tonight after the Prefects' meeting and work on the Patronus charm. I know we have until after Christmas to get it down, but with classes and this new research assignment, things are probably going to get pretty hectic before long. I'd rather get a start on it now…if that's alright with you?"

Hermione smiled at the girl. She admired Pansy's foresight and planning, especially since it regarded a school assignment. "Of course, Parkinson. The meeting should only go until nine thirty at the latest. We could spend a good hour on the charm at least before you'll have to head back to your dormitory."

"Great, thanks, Granger. The meeting's in your and Draco's common room, right? So shall I just go there around nine thirty to practice?"

"Sounds good to me. Oh!" Hermione turned around to look at Draco, who was walking several feet behind with Blaise and Theo. "You don't mind, do you, Malfoy? I thought having the meeting in our common room would be easiest, and we might as well stay there to practice our Patronuses. What do you think?"

Draco put on a cocky smirk and said, "It's fine with me, Granger. But in the future, could you please refrain from making plans for me without asking first?"

He may have been trying to look offended, but Hermione could tell from his eyes that he was only playing with her. She rolled her eyes and said, "Sure thing, Malfoy." She turned back around and again addressed Pansy, this time in a quieter voice. "So, Parkinson…since we're supposed to be friendly now—you know, House unity and all that—what d'you say we switch to first names?"

Though she hadn't said anything to anyone about it, Pansy had actually been hoping to become friends with Hermione. The girl was a famous war hero, after all, and now that blood purity meant squat, Pansy wasn't above becoming friendly with a Muggle-born celebrity. On top of that, Pansy had been friends with Draco all her life, and any girl he was interested in should be a part of their social group. These views allowed Pansy to readily accept Hermione's request. "Sure thing, Hermione. It may take me a little time to get used to that, though, so please forgive me if I slip now and then."

Hermione laughed quietly, and Pansy soon joined in. Hermione said, "As long as you can forgive the same from me!"

Behind them, Theo, Blaise, and Draco were taking note of the pair's camaraderie. Draco wanted so badly for the girls to become friends—it could help him in his conquest to have a female source on the inside, and he also honestly thought that the girls' personalities could permit them to form a lasting friendship. Draco was pulled from his thoughts by Blaise's voice.

"Looks like Pans and Granger are getting along quite nicely."

Draco smiled devilishly, "I know, and it's perfect. Pans can tell me whatever I need to know to…." Realizing what he was about to admit, Draco cut himself off.

It didn't help, anyway. Blaise and Theo had initially thought the same thing, but they had a little more experience with girls (surprisingly) than Draco did, and so Theo decided to enlighten his friend.

"Sorry, mate, not gonna happen. Chicks always band together against the guys. Anything Granger tells Pansy is going to be locked in her mental vault. They don't betray each other like that…unfortunately."

Draco scoffed. "It's not like they've been friends for years the way Pansy and I have. I highly doubt she'd place Granger's secrets above our relationship."

Blaise laughed loudly, briefly drawing the girls' attentions. When no explanation was made, Pansy and Hermione went back to their conversation (about school—Hermione didn't want to risk the guys overhearing anything that they shouldn't). When the girls had resumed talking, Blaise said, "Good luck with that one, mate. Like Theo said, it's a chick thing. Doesn't mean it makes any sense, that's just the way it is."

Feeling disgruntled, Draco let his friends discuss the upcoming Quidditch trials—Blaise had been made Quidditch captain this year—for the remainder of their walk to Ancient Runes.

Other than attracting a few odd looks for choosing a seat next to Pansy in Ancient Runes, the remainder of Hermione's afternoon was uneventful. Ron spoke only to Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Ginny during dinner. Harry had rolled his eyes, obviously aware that Ron had decided to give both his best friends the cold shoulder. Hermione rushed off to the library directly after dinner. She wanted to get in as much studying as possible before the Prefects' meeting at eight, and she only had about two hours.

When she reached the library, she saw Draco studying the book he had discovered earlier that day when they were searching for a research project idea. She walked over and joined him at the same table they had occupied that morning. Hermione smiled mentally as she noted that it was _her _usual table before, and now it would be _theirs_.

"Find anything else interesting in there, Malfoy?"

Instead of responding, he gave Hermione the book, pointing to the intriguing paragraph.

She read aloud, "_According to popular legend, when a site was chosen to build Hogwarts castle, the Founders happened upon an area with a highly-developed magical aura. Residing at the heart of this area, it is believed, was a fountain. The waters of the fountain are rumored to be pure knowledge—this is, of course, likely idle speculation mixed with fairy tales. It is known for certain, however, that much magical manipulation was required on the land before the school could be erected. If the fountain in fact exists—in any form—it is rumored that the Founders condensed its size, and that the mini-fountain still resides beneath the castle's foundation._" Hermione was not familiar with the stories at all, and she spoke her theory on the matter aloud. "Since it's just speculation, this fountain wouldn't be mentioned in most history books. I _know_ there's nothing about it in—"

"_Hogwarts, A History_."

They both chuckled at Draco's ability to finish her sentence.

"So, now the question is," she continued, "do we want to use this as our research topic? And if so, is a rumor going to be enough for us to get our choice approved? And also, will we be able to connect this to two other subjects?"

Hermione was about to add that they would be hard-pressed to find enough sources to use for research, but Draco put his hand over her mouth. "Granger, stop stressing. We don't have to get this approved until Halloween, which means we have almost two months. Let's spend a couple weeks looking into this topic, and if we can't find enough information, we'll come up with another topic. Sound good?"

His hand was still on her mouth, so all Hermione could do was nod.

For the few seconds between her nod and the removal of his hand, both sat staring at each other, slightly breathless. Draco wanted so badly to replace his hand with his lips, and Hermione was fighting off the urge to close her eyes and sigh at the contact. Either too late or too soon (neither could decide which), Draco pulled away his hand.

In the next few minutes, they both set to work on their individual homework assignments. Draco was working on the Transfiguration essay McGonagall had assigned, and Hermione was reading through the History of Magic book and making notes. At exactly twenty minutes to eight, they both sighed and put down their quills.

When they realized what they had done, Draco grinned and Hermione giggled softly. They gathered their belongings and left the library, Draco stopping to check out the history book on the way.

Out in the hall, Draco asked, "So, what did McGonagall say to you today that made you come to my table at lunch?"

Hermione glanced at him and said, "She didn't really say anything. I could just tell that she was disappointed that you didn't feel comfortable coming to speak to her. I know that she values her relationship with her students, and I think she was just a little sad that you didn't ask her about your idea yourself."

He nodded, losing himself in thought for a moment. Then he said, "Do you think I should…apologize?"

She was so stunned that she actually stopped walking. When Draco noticed, he turned to her, an embarrassed look on his face. "Did you…did you just ask if you should _apologize_ to someone?"

He nodded sheepishly.

Hermione walked up to him and placed her hand on his left elbow. "Draco, I wouldn't ordinarily say this, but in this case, I don't think an apology is necessary. You didn't feel comfortable with going to McGonagall at the time, so I don't think you did anything wrong in asking me to do it. However…don't expect that to be the case all the time. When in doubt, apologize." She smiled mischievously at him before continuing walking toward the Head dorms.

Pythia was waiting for them. "Well, cutting things just a little close tonight, I see. Perhaps we will have to catch up on the day's events another time, then. Current password?"

Hermione responded, "Priamos."

"And now, for your question: With what did you begin your day?"

Draco laughed and said, "Polymnia."

Hermione wasn't familiar with the name. "What does that mean?"

"I'll tell you after you agree to it. It's nothing _bad_, I promise," he added, preempting her objections.

Pythia asked, "Oh, please Draco, may I tell her if she agrees?" He smiled and nodded at her.

Hermione huffed. "Fine, I agree. Now what does it mean?"

Pythia smiled widely, a knowing twinkle in her eye. She swung forward, allowing Draco entrance. Hermione closed the portrait almost all the way so that she could see the Oracle's face. "What does it mean, Pythia?"

When Hermione entered the common room a few seconds later, she saw Draco lounging on the love seat with his eyes closed, feet on one arm rest and head on the other.

She promptly walked up to him and shoved him to the floor.

"AHHHH! What the bloody hell was that for?"

Hermione ignored his look of outrage and said in an offended voice, "'Much song,' really? As if I wasn't embarrassed enough that you caught me singing in the shower this morning, but now I have to be reminded of it when I use the password, too?"

She stormed over to her desk chair and plopped down into it for the first time. A few moments later, she heard Malfoy walking over, but she ignored him.

At least, she ignored him until he knelt down next to her and put his hand on her wrist.

"Hermione, please look at me."

It took her a while, but she finally obliged. The look on his face managed to be both amused and contrite. "What?"

He sighed. "I didn't mean to offend you with the password. I'm serious!" he insisted when she rolled her eyes. "The opposite, really. I think you sing beautifully, and I thought by suggesting that password that I could tell you that without actually saying it, but apparently I'm an idiot."

She chuckled and said, "Well, I could have told you that!"

They both laughed, and he shook his head. "Are we good?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow and said, "Do you really think so?"

He knew what she meant. "I wouldn't be down here telling you that if I didn't mean it. Seriously, this is _me_ we're talking about here!" They laughed again, enjoying the moment. Then a knock sounded from the hallway, and Hermione went to let in the gathering Prefects.

**I kind of love that Hermione shoves him off the couch, don't you? They **_**have**_** been rivals for years, so they can't always get along. And I love that Draco can bring out such severe reactions in Hermione! They're definitely my favorite HP couple.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, guys. Seriously, I feel so good about myself right now! :)**


	6. Ch 6: 3rd Day, Really? That's It?

**I am so sorry for the long wait, guys! I won't bore you with the story of how hectic my life is, but suffice it to say that I've been SWAMPED! Anyway, to make it up to you, I'm going to post two chapters now—the second one is REALLY long, too—and (hopefully!) have another one or two up by the end of the week. Enjoy!**

"Alright, can everyone please quiet down now? We have a lot to cover tonight, and I want to make sure you all get out of here at a decent time….Thanks." Hermione had been trying for several minutes to get the Prefects all situated, conjuring chairs and rearranging furniture to accommodate everyone. She was about at her wits end, and the meeting hadn't even started!

It didn't help her mood that Malfoy had basically sat there and done nothing the whole time!

"Right, so first we need to talk about patrols. We've got twelve pairs of Prefects and six nights during the week that you're in charge of patrolling, so I thought we'd make a biweekly schedule. Malfoy and I will take over patrols the last two nights each set. Right, so we'll have to make sure everyone's schedules match up—"

Draco stood and walked up to Hermione's side. "I've got this, Granger."

She haughtily raised an eyebrow at him and went to take her seat.

"Because of Granger and my schedules, the best night for us to take would probably be Wednesday." He looked at Hermione and said, "I won't be able to have Quidditch practices that night because some of the Slytherin teammates have Astronomy, and we both have a free period the next morning, so we'll still have time for our classes."

Hermione was impressed in spite of herself.

"So that leaves Thursdays through Tuesdays open. I want everyone to get with their patrol partner right now and decide which two nights of the week are the best for you to patrol, and then come to me to put your names in a time slot. Regular patrols start this Sunday. It's first come, first served, so if you get left with a crappy time because you couldn't agree, it's not my fault." At that, everyone quickly found their partners. About ten minutes later, the schedule was filled out to the general satisfaction of all the Prefects. Then Hermione took the floor again.

"Alright, the next thing we need to talk about is discipline. Is anyone having any particular problems with their Housemates?"

The next half hour was spent discussing issues between class- and housemates. Apparently, the fifth years were having severe discipline problems in the classes shared by the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Three lions and five serpents in that year had already been assigned detentions for fights and refusing to work together in class. Hermione and Draco asked if anyone had any ideas how to get the two Houses to cooperate, but no one came up with anything, so they decided to table it, asking for everyone to come with an idea to the next meeting.

They spent a small amount of time on ideas for the Halloween celebration, but Hermione refused to make the meeting run longer than necessary. "Ok, ok, if you're insistent on a dance for the older years, Parvati, then I'll let you form a committee and plan it yourself. I want you to have at least three other girls and four boys involved, and you have to have at least one Head of House approve all your ideas. I'll leave the rest up to you."

Parvati squealed in excitement, and Hermione closed the meeting.

Soon everyone except for the two Head Students had gone, and Pansy arrived shortly thereafter. Hermione collapsed onto one of the green armchairs and closed her eyes. A few moments later, when she sat up and opened her eyes again, she saw that the room was back to normal and Draco was stowing his wand back in his pocket. She suddenly felt bad for assuming that he was wasting time before the meeting started. She had realized during the meeting that he was thinking about patrols, and he probably was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that she might need help.

"Thanks, Malfoy."

He just nodded in response.

Hermione huffed and stood. "Alright, I suppose we should get started, then. The general idea of a Patronus charm is a personal shield, but not the normal kind. It's more of an…energy. It's a positive energy that provides the caster mental and physical protection. It's what Harry used against the Dementors in third year."

Pansy and Draco nodded but said nothing. Hermione pulled out her wand and indicated for them to do the same. "The idea is to think of something that made you happy. Not just any memory, though, the happiest you can think of. Then, when you have the memory and the feeling perfectly fixed in your mind, cast the spell. Go ahead and search for a memory that'll do the trick."

After a few moments of pondering, Pansy said, "Alright, Hermione, I've got one. Shall I?"

"Go ahead, Pansy."

Draco smiled.

Pansy closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and whispered, "_Expecto Patronum_!" A silver mist shot from the end of her wand. It did not have a shape yet, but her Patronus was fairly strong. Hermione could feel its effects already working on her fraying nerves.

Pansy flicked her wand, to stop the spell, before pocketing it. "Well, that was better than in class yesterday, at least." Despite her optimistic statement, it was clear that she was feeling discouraged.

Hermione walked over and place her hand on Pansy's shoulder. "It's alright, Pansy. It took me several weeks to master it, so don't feel depressed just because you didn't get it the first time tonight." She turned to her roommate and said, "Alright, Draco, it's your turn."

Behind Hermione's back, Pansy's head snapped up, and she looked at Draco with a teasing gleam in her eye. She was pleased at how quickly the two were becoming attached to each other.

Draco cleared his throat and imitated Pansy's earlier actions. He called up the memory of Hermione laying her hand on his knee in concern during the carriage ride two days prior. 'Has it really only been two days?' When he uttered the spell, a misty spherical shape shot from his wand and did a single lap around the room.

Smiling at him, Hermione said, "Well, it wasn't fully-fledged, but it certainly had a definite shape. Well done, Malfoy!"

The trio lost themselves in their practice for some time. It was well after eleven when Pansy finally looked at the clock on the wall next to the fireplace. "Oh, no! It's after curfew, and I still have to go all the way to the dungeons! What am I going to do?"

Hermione, fortunately, had already considered this possibility. "Don't worry, Pansy, I'll walk you down. If anyone stops us, I'll tell them that you're with me, and they shouldn't have a problem with it. I don't think we should make a habit out of it, though, just in case."

Soon the girls were exiting the dormitory and making their way to the Slytherin common room. Pansy decided to break the silence. "Hermione, thank you for your help. I know that teaching me and Draco how to do the Patronus charm isn't exactly how you'd like to spend your evenings, and I really appreciate it."

"Not at all, Pansy," she replied, smiling. "Actually, I enjoy teaching. I'm not sure if it's what I want to do as a profession, but I do like it. And besides, it's an assignment, remember?"

"Yes, but you actually care about whether we fail or succeed. I don't think I can say the same for Weasley."

Hermione's face darkened at mention of her best friend. "I don't know why he's being such a git, but I intend to put a stop to it."

Pansy giggled. Hermione was shocked to notice that the sound didn't annoy her anymore. 'Maybe I'm growing up,' she thought, mentally smiling.

"Pansy, I'm sorry for what Ron said in Potions today. He has no right to treat you all that way. I don't know why he can't just let it go."

Sighing, Pansy responded, "I'm not surprised. There's a lot to be forgotten and forgiven between our Houses, and not everyone is ready to do that. He's not the only one." Going pink, she continued with, "Greg disapproves of us being friendly with you. He's not speaking to Draco."

Hermione looked at her, shocked. "Oh, Pansy, I feel awful! I don't want to come between you and your other friends!"

"No, Hermione, don't feel bad. You're not in the wrong. Well, Greg really isn't either, I suppose. He's still mourning Vince's death, and I think he feels that us talking to you is us forgetting one of our own. But that's not it at all. I'm just tired of being looked at like an idiot and a Slytherin slut. I certainly haven't done anything to earn that name!" She chuckled and said, "Well, maybe not _nothing_, but 'slut' is a little extreme in my opinion."

Hermione decided to ignore that topic and go back to the previous one. "Is Goyle the only one of your friends that's upset with you over…me?" She felt awfully arrogant putting it that way, but she really didn't know how else to express her question.

"No," Pansy sighed. "Millie had a crush on Vince for years, and she's not talking to anyone, really, not even her sister. Daphne broke up with Blaise over his 'wavering loyalties' towards the end of sixth year, but he won't back down, and neither will Theo. Theo's father was a Death Eater, and the man abused Theo most of his life, so he has no desire to hold onto any of his father's ideals. He and Daph used to be like siblings—well, they _are_ second cousins, but they've always been much closer emotionally than their familial tie would normally suggest. Daphne isn't speaking to Theo right now, either, and she's been cold to me for months. Tracey is half-blood, so she doesn't care about the blood feud. She's the only one that isn't angry at you lot. Not that she's particularly fond of you, but she's not shunning the rest of us for getting chummy, either." Pansy sighed heavily and said, "Thank Merlin for Tracey. If it weren't for her, I'd be all alone in the dormitory with no one to talk to and, worse, no one to referee."

They had almost reached the entrance to the Slytherin dungeon. "Pansy, I'm so sorry. I know that we've been just as much at fault with our prejudices. I wish there was something I could do to make everything right, but for now I'm out of ideas. I'm just glad that you, Theo, Blaise, and…Draco…are willing to give me and the others a chance." Very sincerely, Hermione whispered, "Thank you."

Pansy smiled and said, "Anytime, Hermione." She turned to walk into the common room, but she paused and turned back for a moment. "I don't mean to pry…ok, well maybe I do, but…is there something going on between you and Draco?"

Hermione flushed, her eyes widening. "What do you mean?"

With a smirk, Pansy said, "Just that I think he might like you, and I wondered if the feeling was mutual, is all. Good night!"

"Pansy, _wait_!" The Slytherin girl halted but didn't turn around.

Breathlessly, Hermione said, "I have to know. What does….What does Draco think of me?"

Pansy shrugged, still facing the wall, and said, "He hasn't told me anything. He rarely does about this sort of thing. But I would guess that he thinks of you as more than a classmate, more than a partner. Probably even more than a friend, though I think he sees you that way, too. Really, though, Hermione, I need to go. Good night!"

And with that, the Slytherin girl disappeared into her common room, leaving a shivering Hermione alone in the hall.

She was shocked to find that her chills had nothing to do with the temperature in the corridor.

When Hermione got back to the common room, Draco had already gone upstairs to bed. She dragged herself up to her room, changed into pajamas, and collapsed onto her queen-sized four-poster. She lay for some time thinking of blonde hair and inscrutable grey eyes before drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning, it was Hermione's turn to rush around, trying not to be late to breakfast. Finally the pair set off for the Great Hall. It didn't take long for Draco to notice his companion's unusual silence and the dark circles around her eyes.

"Are you alright, Hermione? You look exhausted."

"I _am_ exhausted. I didn't sleep very well last night."

Draco frowned. "I'm sorry. Something on your mind?"

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders, too tired to even comment on his unusual concern for her sleeping habits.

Before Draco could press her, a female voice called out Hermione's name from down the corridor. "Wait up!"

The pair looked around to see Ginny running down the hall.

Draco looked at Hermione and said, "See you later, Granger." He continued on to the Great Hall alone.

"Hey, Gin," Hermione said when the redhead caught up. "Where're the guys?"

"Sleeping in. They told me last night that they were skipping breakfast today since they don't have a class right after. I don't either, but I thought that I'd hunt you down for some girl time. You're free, right?"

"Yeah, absolutely. Come on, let's get some breakfast and then go back to my dorm to talk. I could use some girl time."

A half hour later found the girls sitting cross-legged on Hermione's bed. Ginny spoke up first.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?"

Hermione scrunched up her face and looked at Ginny guiltily.

"Oh, not the Head Boy _again_! Merlin, that guy gets under your skin, Hermione!"

"You're telling me," she muttered in response.

Ginny looked suspicious again. "What do you mean by that, 'Mione?"

Hermione sighed. She really didn't want to admit everything out loud. Once she did, it would be very real, and she could never take it back. She almost chickened out, but seeing the daring look on Ginny's face, Hermione realized that her friend wouldn't let her get out of saying it now.

"I think…that I like Dr—Malfoy."

Ginny's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. She had suspected that Hermione was developing a crush, but the fact that the Head Girl almost called him by his first name was definitely more than Ginny had expected.

"Tell. Me. Everything."

The tale of all that had happened between Hermione and Draco over the last few days was extensive, and Hermione took almost the whole class period to explain it all. At the end, she felt relieved, because now at least _someone_ knew her secret.

Ginny was surprised that her jaw wasn't lying on the mattress. Hermione had not only confessed her strange attraction, but she had given evidence as to why it was a perfectly natural thing. Ginny was actually in agreement that the git had changed and that he was worth her friend's attention.

"Wow, 'Mione."

"Do you hate me?"

"What? 'Course not!"

Hermione pulled her eyebrows down. "What's with the 'wow,' then?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That was a 'Wow, I can't believe that Malfoy's worth it and that he might actually like you back' kind of 'wow.'"

Hermione's face broke into a huge grin. "Really? You think he might like me?"

Sighing, Ginny said, "Hermione, Pansy basically told you that he did, and she knows him much better than I do."

"No, she said she suspected that he might."

"It amounts to the same thing."

"Then why didn't she just say it that way?"

"Because she probably didn't want to betray his friendship by telling you outright." Ginny paused and then said, "You wouldn't want me to tell Ron that you like him a lot but not enough, would you?"

Hermione's eyes went wide and she said, "How do you know that?"

"Because I'm a girl, I'm your friend, and unlike Ron, I'm impartial on the subject."

"….Oh."

Ginny scooted up next to Hermione and pulled her into a hug. "Everything's going to be alright, Hermione. You'll figure this thing out with Malfoy and with Ron, and you'll make the right decision. You always do."

Hermione muttered, "Yeah, because _that_ doesn't lay on the pressure at _all_."

The two laughed for a few minutes before packing up and going their separate ways. Ginny had class and Hermione, who only had one class on Fridays, wanted to go get some homework done in the library before lunch.

Draco tried to concentrate in Muggle Studies. He really did! It was difficult, though, when he hadn't had the class—not the _real_ class—in two years. He'd dropped the class after fifth year, and he didn't remember most of what he'd learned before. (Last year the class had been mandatory, but all they learned was how base Muggles were and how best to kill them.)

It didn't help his concentration that he was worried about Hermione.

She had really looked horrible that morning on the way to breakfast. He wasn't used to being concerned about others' health, and he had been out of his element. When the weaselette showed, he was sort of grateful that he wouldn't have to figure out how to be comforting. On the other hand, he knew that he'd have to learn sometime—Pansy was always pointing out how annoying it was that he wouldn't talk to her when she was "having her issues" simply because he didn't know how to deal with people in pain or feeling ill. It was something Draco had always accepted about himself, but it kept getting him into trouble, so he figured he needed to work on improving his bedside manner.

When the class finally ended, the Slytherins made their way to lunch together. Draco decided to nip the Muggle Studies problem in the bud, and he walked straight up to Hermione in the Great Hall.

"Granger, could I have a word?"

Hermione looked puzzled, but she followed Draco into the hall. When they got outside, she asked, "What is it, Malfoy?"

He cleared his throat. "Would you be willing to…tutor me in Muggle Studies? I really don't remember anything, and I _have_ to get an O on the NEWT. It's the only class that I'm actually worried about passing, and my grade in it will determine…."

"It's ok, Draco. You can tell me, you know."

A heavy sigh. "I know. Just…not now."

Hermione nodded and said, "I'd be happy to tutor you. And any other of the Slytherins who might need or want it. Could you…pass that message along? I'm sure they'd rather hear it from you than me."

"Probably. Thank you, Hermione. I…just, thank you."

He walked back into the hall with his head down and his hands in his pockets. Hermione followed shortly after.

After lunch, the seventh years had Charms. Ron still wasn't speaking to Hermione or Harry, so he walked with Hannah, Susan, Justin, and Megan Jones, the Hufflepuffs that were taking NEWT Charms. Hermione was walking with the rest of the Gryffindors in her year—they were all taking Charms—but she noticed that Neville was hanging back somewhat. The Ravenclaws were ahead of them in the corridor, so he could only be planning on speaking to….

"Hey, Tracey, mind if I have a word?"

Tracey Davis seemed shocked that Neville was speaking to her, but she agreed anyway. Hermione tried to listen in, but she couldn't hear what the pair was discussing. It was obvious that Neville was making a request that Tracey was slightly reluctant to accept. She must have eventually agreed, because the two shook hands before Neville rejoined the Gryffindors.

"Neville, mate," Dean asked softly, "what was that about?"

"I was just asking if she'd like to partner for the research project since we're taking basically the same classes."

Suddenly, all of the Gryffindors started speaking at once.

"And she said yes?"

"How did you know she's in all the same classes?"

"She can't be the only one that's taking the same courses—"

"Is that what you were talking to Malfoy about last night?"

"That's it! I'll bet it's a set-up, sounds just like Malfoy—"

Hermione cleared her throat and said, "Tracey's really smart, Neville, and I've heard she's a very nice person. I'll bet you two will do great as partners. Well done with going to another House for a partner. You're a great example of House unity." She flashed him a brilliant smile. "I'm proud of you, Neville."

Draco had been watching the exchange with delight until the smile. 'Why is she looking at _him_ like that? Do I have more Gryffindor competition that I thought I did? Bloody hell, how popular _is_ this woman?' Draco had always been an extremely jealous person, but he had never felt so much over just one person before. He supposed it was because he'd never felt this strongly for a girl, but the weight of his envy was staggering.

Draco, anxious to get Hermione's attention, called out, "Hey Granger! Longbottom's not the only one looking outside their own House. Blaise and the Ravenclaw Patil shook on it this morning, and you and I are going to work together. Don't we deserve some of that praise?" At the end of his speech, Draco had a playfully cocky grin on his face.

Draco had spoken so loud that even the Hufflepuffs, who had been out in front of the group, could hear every word. Ron, who was walking with them, halted, his face reddening, and turned towards the Slytherins. Everyone could tell he was about to rampage, and they moved away as quickly as they could.

Unfortunately, Draco only noticed the mob's movement and not the source of it.

Ron practically flew down the hallway and landed his fist squarely on Malfoy's jaw. It took the Slytherin a moment to recover, but then he held his own. Hermione watched in fear for both her friend and her…crush, she might as well admit it to herself. They were pulverizing each other, and both had bloody faces and knuckles. She would have tried to intervene, but she was afraid of a teacher seeing and misinterpreting her intentions.

Luckily, Professor Flitwick had been on his way to his classroom just a short distance behind the seventh years. He quickly used his wand to force the men apart, but he was far too late to prevent injury. Ron's nose was clearly broken, blood spilling down his face. Draco had a bruised eye and a bloody lip. Hermione suspected that both had hidden bruises along their bodies, as well.

Flitwick shook his head disappointedly before walking up to the two boys, who were still held apart by magic. "I am ashamed of your behavior today, gentlemen. Not only have you allowed your petty childhood squabbles to carry over into adult grudges, but you are fighting in the hallways and with your fists. This is not the way we solve disagreements. Twenty points from both your Houses and a detention each tomorrow evening. Unfortunately, I'll be unable to hold the detention, so I'll have the Headmistress inform you of where and when to report. Now, let's see…."

Flitwick looked around at his students before deciding. "Yes, I think as part of your punishment you will have to attend class in your current states. After this period…Miss Granger and Miss Greengrass will escort the two of you to the Hospital Wing. Girls, if you do not have a class, I would like you to remain there until the gentlemen are released. I don't want a repeat occurrence."

The group filed into the Charms classroom, each House keeping to itself and no one speaking through the whole lecture.

When class was over, Hermione quickly approached Flitwick's desk. Urgently, she whispered, "Sir, if I might have a quick word? As much as it pains me to say it, sir, Malfoy is not to blame for the incident. Ron attacked him, and from what I could tell there was no provocation. I don't think it's fair for Malfoy to be punished, sir."

Flitwick looked taken aback at the declaration. "Well, Miss Granger, thank you for the information. However, I will inform the Headmistress and let her decide the appropriate action."

"Of course, sir."

Then Hermione joined the other three, and they set off for the hospital wing.

When they reached Madam Pomfrey, Hermione and Daphne sat in chairs at the foot of two beds while the nurse attended to the boys' injuries. Ron was tended to first, as he had a class that period. Pomfrey stopped the blood flow and mended his nose and knuckles before sending him on his way to Care of Magical Creatures.

Hermione elected to stay behind. When Ron questioned her, she simply said, "I don't particularly feel like walking with you, Ronald. Also, Malfoy and I were going to work on our research project during this period, so I might as well stay anyway."

Ron huffed, went slightly red again, and left before he could do any more damage. As soon as Draco was no longer bleeding, Daphne left, as well.

Madam Pomfrey gathered her supplies and went back into her study, leaving the Head Students in the infirmary alone. Hermione felt that she should say something, but she didn't know if there was even anything to say.

Draco was staring at his hands, no longer bleeding but still slightly sore, when he felt the bed sink to his left. He looked over to see Hermione staring forward and biting her bottom lip, her eyebrows pulled down. Dying to know what she was thinking, Draco tried to catch her eye, but she kept staring into space.

"I don't know what got into him," she finally admitted. "I know that Ron has a volatile temper"—"_That's_ the understatement of the century"—"but I never expected him to actually hit you for no reason. Really, why does he hate you so much? I just….I don't understand him at all, sometimes."

Draco knew that Weasley suspected the Slytherin's feelings for the Head Girl. Sometimes Draco was surprised that Hermione hadn't figured it out yet. After a moment, Draco thought, '_Merlin_, it's only been three days?' Where had the time gone? But anyway, since she hadn't figured out his feelings with regards to herself, the Head Boy could understand that she would be at a loss to know what had happened that afternoon.

He knew she hated being in the dark on any subject, but he just wasn't ready to tell her.

She was still speculating. "I know that he…that he cares for me as more than a friend. And I know that his feelings would make him…reluctant…to allow me to spend time with someone that he dislikes or distrusts. But…to go to that extreme…."

Draco closed his eyes, hoping that she wouldn't keep on this train of thought. She was a very intelligent woman, and she would probably figure it out if she kept along this road.

Hermione actually was trying to gauge Draco's reaction the closer she got to suggesting that Ron was jealous—and that he maybe had a right to be. But he wasn't saying _anything_, wasn't _doing_ anything, and she was flummoxed. So she decided to change the subject before she gave too much away without receiving anything in return.

"I guess I'll just have to speak with him when he calms down and convince him that this has to stop. He's being utterly ridiculous, even Harry has gotten over it! And Ron won't talk to either of us, which is completely unacceptable. We're his best friends, for Merlin's sake!" She was getting seriously angry now, so she stopped ranting and took a deep breath.

Finally she stood, turned to Draco, and said, "Well, come on, Malfoy. We've got some research to get to."

Draco and Hermione spent the rest of the evening (other than dinner) in the library. Their last free period of the day was spent on their research project, and after dinner Hermione tutored Draco in Muggle Studies. He was a quick learner. Hermione found that he easily understood her explanations. It seemed to her that, had he not had his instruction in that course interrupted, he could easily do without her help.

When the library was about to close for the evening, the two started packing up their bags. Hermione spoke as she got up from her chair. "Did you mention to any of the other Slytherins about my offer?"

Draco looked down uncomfortably. "I told Theo, Blaise, Pans, and Tracey, but I haven't spoken to Vince, Millie, or Daphne yet. I'm…afraid that they won't take the offer the way you meant it."

Hermione sighed. "I know. I just wanted to offer. I feel awful that your House is the only one with a required grade on the NEWTs for that class. It's completely unfair! If they want to require it, then everyone should have the same expectations. It's the rivalry and prejudice issue all over again. We're not solving it—we're just changing the targets! It's ridiculous and I hate it!" Her speech increased in volume the longer she talked.

Draco was torn between admiration and amusement. Hermione didn't often express her frustration so…vehemently. "I agree, but I don't think there's anything we as students can do about it. At least, not outside the school. We might be able to change the students' views, but we can't change the school governors' minds."

"I know," Hermione sighed. "I just hate that there's nothing I can do about it. I don't like sitting by and letting injustice happen." She laughed at the thought. "Obviously you knew that, though. I mean, it is _me_ that we're talking about here!"

Draco tried to hold in his laughter at her use of his words from the day before, but he soon failed. Ordinarily, he wouldn't have found her comment so amusing. However, he was exhausted (mentally from the studying and physically from his fight with Weasley that afternoon), stressed, and punchy, and her little observation sent him over the edge.

She soon joined him in his hysterics. They were almost to Pythia's portrait when they stopped in their tracks and their laughter died on their lips.

Ron was standing in front of the portrait, a look on his face that was a cross between excruciating pain and murderous anger. A few moments after Draco and Hermione saw him, he began to storm away in the opposite direction.

Before she raced after him, Hermione handed Draco her bag. "Can you take this to the common room for me, and wait there until I get back? I may need someone to talk to after this."

Seeing her worry for her friend, Draco put aside his jealousy and nodded, taking her bag and walking toward the dormitory.

Hermione finally caught up with Ron around the DADA classroom. He was sitting on a desk, head in his hands and elbows resting on his knees. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged her off.

"Please, just go, Hermione. I don't really want to talk to you right now."

She closed her eyes in pain and said, "Ron, please tell me what's wrong. What did I do to make you so angry with me?"

He scoffed, raised his head, and looked into her eyes for a moment. Whatever he was looking for, Hermione expected that he didn't find it, because pain shot through his eyes before he looked away again. "He likes you."

Hermione didn't have to ask who he meant. "You can't know that for certain."

"Merlin, Hermione, just seeing how he looks at you, the way he talks to you…trust me, he does. Maybe he's not ready to tell you, but pretty much the rest of the year knows already."

He paused for a moment before whispering, "And you like him, too, don't you?" Then, "That's why you didn't want to be my girlfriend."

Hermione wanted so badly to deny it, just to spare him the pain, but she couldn't lie to him. "Yes, I like him, but that's not the only reason that I said no to you, Ron."

Looking up at her with a small glimmer of hope in his eyes, he said, "It's not?"

She shook her head. "I…I had already begun to think that you and I might not have enough in common for a lasting romantic relationship. We're great friends, Ron. Maybe even two of the greatest friends ever. But I don't think that we would be entirely compatible as a couple."

Ron grimaced but welcomed the sting. At least she hadn't simply chosen Malfoy over him. "It still hurts, but it's better than it could be. Thanks, 'Mione, for telling me."

She smiled sadly. "I'll always tell you the truth, Ron."

"I know you will. I should get back to Gryffindor Tower, it's almost curfew."

Hermione nodded and led the way out of the room.

Draco was mentally preparing himself for Hermione's return. He was afraid that she'd be crying—'How will I handle _that_?'—but he knew that he had to be there for her. This was a big step in earning her trust, and he felt that he was ready for it.

Soon, the soft sound of a swinging portrait caught his ears. He was sitting on the love seat, watching the fire. When she came in, he studied her face, relieved to see that she wasn't crying. She saw him, smiled sadly, and went to sit next to him.

"So…how'd it go?"

She shrugged. "I told him that I don't think we'd be compatible romantically, basically crushing him. I feel awful, but I couldn't lie to him. And he told me why he's been angry at me, though it's completely stupid." At this, she looked him directly in the eye for several moments. Then she sighed and looked down at her hands. "Maybe I'm an idiot."

Draco scoffed. "Hermione, the last thing you are is an idiot."

"Well, you don't know…."

He quirked an eyebrow, even though she couldn't see it. "I don't know what?"

She sighed, buried her face in her hands, and said, "You don't know why I decided that I couldn't be with him. And it's completely stupid. I'm a horrible friend, I don't deserve for Ron to still want to talk to me. He _should_ ignore me. It would teach me a lesson."

Feeling incredibly awkward, Draco placed his hand flat on Hermione's upper back and rubbed slowly and gently. "You're being too hard on yourself. You can't help how you feel about someone. It just happens." He paused for a moment before adding, "Do you regret telling him?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm glad that I told him the truth. I'm just worried…."

"He'll be fine, just give him time."

"No, not about him, about…." Hermione was ready to hit herself. She kept putting her foot in her mouth. If she didn't shut up soon, she'd be spilling the beans about liking the man sitting next to her…who was currently rubbing her back in such a soothing way that she could cry just from the sweetness of the action.

Draco was almost afraid to ask what she was worried about, but his curiosity won out in the end. "Hermione, you trust me, right?" She nodded slightly. "Then tell me what's got you worried. Maybe I can help."

She decided that the truth—or at least, a part of it—was called for in this situation. "I don't want to get into details, Draco, but…I'm afraid that I changed my mind about Ron because of someone else. And I'm afraid that that someone else….Well, that he won't care for me, and that would mean that I just ruined my chances with Ron for no reason."

Trying so hard not to hope that the someone was _him_, Draco said, "Firstly, you didn't change your mind about Weasley because you care for someone else. This other person may have made you _realize_ that you don't see Weasley that way, but this guy couldn't change your mind. Only you can do that.

"Secondly, if this someone doesn't care for you the way you do for him, then he's not worth your time. It may hurt for a while—trust me, I'm speaking from experience—but in the end it's better to be without them if they don't care for you the same way. It's the same reason for you not being with Weasley, just with the roles reversed."

They sat for a few moments, Draco still rubbing soothing circles on Hermione's back—'This isn't so bad. Why was I scared to touch her before?'—and then she finally spoke up.

"Thank you, Draco. I feel much better." She turned her head to smirk at him. "You know, you're really good with the comforting thing!"

He gave her a fake grimace and said, "Yeah, well just don't get used to it, Granger."

She smiled and laughed. They both stood and went up the stairs. At Hermione's bedroom door, she stopped him. She wanted to give him a kiss on the cheek in thanks, but after their conversation, she was afraid that he'd make too many deductions. So instead, she pulled him into a friendly hug.

Though it felt a little awkward at first, Draco quickly decided that he liked hugs—at least, he liked giving _Hermione_ hugs. She was warm and smelled of jasmine and vanilla, and she was just the right height to fit into his arms. He took no small amount of pleasure in the thought.

After a few moments, they broke the embrace and bade each other good night. As they lay in bed, both had their arms wrapped around their pillows, remembering the feel of having the other in their arms.

**Hey! What'd you think? One more to go, make sure you check out both new chapters!**


	7. Ch 7: Bonding

**Just a quick note here. Don't forget to check out the chapter before this one, I'm posting both at the same time. Also, there are a few things in this chapter that require visuals…see the end note for URLs. And this chapter title wouldn't completely fit. See the full title below.**

**Chapter Seven: Bonding, or The Friendship-Inducing Properties of Water**

Draco woke with a start.

A quick glance at the clock told him that it was about five thirty in the morning. Knowing that he would never get up if he went back to bed now, he pulled on a t-shirt, grabbed his potions homework, and headed to the common room. Half an hour later, he was passed out on the love sofa, his book resting in his lap.

When Hermione came downstairs around eight that morning to grab a book, she smiled fondly at the blonde that was currently snoring softly on the sofa. She walked over and sat on the ground by his head. She blushed at his attire—he was still in his boxer shorts—but she couldn't help but admire his body in his night clothes. After a moment of ogling, she reached up to his shoulder and gently shook him.

"Draco, it's time to get up." He didn't respond in the slightest, so she sighed and shook him more vigorously. "Come on, Draco, you need to get up. We have a project to work on today, remember?"

He still wasn't stirring, and Hermione briefly considered letting him sleep. Then she remembered that he had a detention that evening which would cut into their research time, and she went back to attempting to wake him.

Finally, her patience wore out. She put her face near his ear and practically shouted, "Draco Malfoy, get up this _instant_!"

A moment later, his eyelids began to flutter. Then he opened his eyes completely and gazed groggily at Hermione's disgruntled face. "What'd you say, Granger?"

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, the Hogwarts Express could have rode through the room and you still wouldn't have even twitched. I've never seen a more sound sleeper in my life, Malfoy!"

He sat up, rubbed his eyes sleepily—'He's so _adorable_!'—and smirked at her.

"I've always been a sound sleeper, but I get even worse when I get up and then go back to sleep."

"Obviously. Come on, let's get some breakfast and then get started. We only have until dinner to work on homework and our research, because you have detention tonight. Though why McGonagall is insisting that you serve a detention for the fight is beyond me. You were only defending yourself. Ron's the one that threw the first punch!"

She continued mumbling about double standards as she went upstairs to get ready for breakfast.

After breakfast, Hermione and Draco worked together on homework for the classes they'd had the previous three days. They took a break for lunch, but as soon as it was over, they hit the books again, this time for research. Madam Pince was beginning to think that the two Head Students were up to something as they had barely left that back table all day.

A short while before dinner, a third year Ravenclaw approached the pair, still at the same table in the library. She handed Hermione a small note and then left.

The note was from Professor McGonagall, asking if she would be so kind as to handle Draco and Ron's detention—together, that evening, activities left to Hermione's discretion.

Hermione sighed and explained to Draco. She had no idea as to what punishment to issue, so she told him she'd tell him what she decided on after dinner.

She knew that Draco's punishment was unjust, so she wanted to choose an activity that wouldn't be as annoying for Draco as it would be for Ron. During dinner, epiphany hit, and she told Ron that she had decided on his and Malfoy's punishment.

An hour and a half later found Hermione, Ron, and Draco in the Potions dungeon classroom sorting the various stores. Ron was given the largest cabinet, and he was grumbling to himself all throughout the process. Hermione took a smaller cupboard, and when she finished, she went back to researching. Draco had one medium cupboard and also the smallest one—she had to at least _look_ like she wasn't being partial—and he finished quickly. Hermione then had him copy part of the chapter they were working on in Potions until Ron was finished with his organizing.

At ten o'clock, she sent the boys back to their respective dormitories and made her way to the teachers' lounge. She planned to leave a note for McGonagall, informing her of the punishment chosen and the outcome of the detention. As soon as the note was dropped off, Hermione made her way back to her dormitory, looking forward to some leisure reading by the fire before heading off to bed.

When Hermione got back to the common room, Draco was already on the love seat, reading some of the research books they had gotten from the library that afternoon. She joined him, and soon they were discussing their findings together.

"Draco, we can't substantiate the claims without exploring the deepest dungeons of the castle. Reliable recordings of eyewitness accounts just don't exist. The only people who actually saw the grounds before the castle was built died hundreds of years ago. We can't trust rumors that have been passed—"

He sighed. He'd heard this argument at least three times that day. "Hermione, for the last time, all rumors are based in truth. We just have to find original journal entries or something similar with an eye-witness account. Then once we substantiate it, we can go looking for the fountain itself. I don't know why, but I really feel like we're on the right track. Maybe I can ask my mother to…." He cut himself off. Hermione was surprised to see sadness in his eyes.

Wanting to make him feel better, she placed her hand on his knee. "You can tell me, if you think it'll help."

Grateful for the offer but not really ready to talk about his family problems, he simply said, "Thanks for the offer, Hermione. Maybe I'll take you up on it sometime."

She smiled. "So what were you going to suggest?"

Again, he was thankful for her tact. Her smile acknowledged his possible future acceptance of her offer, and she was graciously changing the subject for him.

"I was going to say that maybe my mother could look through our family library. I might have an ancestor that was friendly with a founder or who worked on planning or building the castle. It's probably worth asking her to take a look for us." He shrugged and pulled out a sheet of parchment. He wrote a quick note to his mother and said, "I'll send it to her first thing tomorrow morning."

Hermione nodded her acquiescence. "Let's put down the research. I'm going to finish my Charms essay. Are you done?"

He shook his head. "Barely started. It's late, but I want to finish before I go to bed. Want to work on them together?"

Smiling and nodding in agreement, Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out the things she needed. They sat working in companionable silence for a while before both fell asleep with their work in their lap.

Draco woke feeling very awkward. There was a warm weight leaning into his chest, something heavy and square was lying in his lap, and something fluffy and fibrous was tickling his face.

Opening his eyes, he noticed that the sun was just beginning to come through the window of the common room. His Charms book was sitting closed on his lap. The warm weight on his right side and in front of him was Hermione. She was leaning into him with her right arm stretched across his lap, her hand between his left side and the arm rest. Her head was tucked under his neck, and her hair was lying against the right side of his face.

'I guess we fell asleep while working,' Draco thought, a small smile on his lips. He was oddly comforted to know that, subconsciously, she had curled into him, seeking his warmth in her sleep. Then he noticed that his own right arm was wrapped around her waist, and his thumb was mechanically moving in soothing circles on her hip. He blushed at his unconscious response to her presence, but he didn't stop. It was surprising to him that he could intuitively know how to touch her, since he had no real experience in this area.

He had only ever kissed two girls, both Slytherins in his year. The summer after second year, when they were thirteen, Draco had kissed Pansy because neither had kissed anyone before, and they wanted to know what it felt like. There had been no chemistry—they were too close as friends for anything romantic to really bloom—and they had never entertained any ideas in that area since then. Pansy had long pined for Theo, and she spent fifth and sixth years hanging on Draco, hoping to make Theo jealous. She had milked the rumors quite a bit—she explained to Draco that she would do everything in her power to build up his reputation in exchange for letting her "use" him, but it had backfired. Everyone believed a lie—that Draco was more than a little experienced—and those who weren't seeking him out for that reason were disapproving of him for it. Disregarding the effect on Draco's reputation, the plan had finally begun to pay off during the war, and now Pansy and Theo were officially dating.

Daphne was the recipient of his second and third kisses. Near the end of sixth year, when Draco was suffering most, Daphne and Blaise had broken up badly. Draco and Daphne were both lonely and in need of comfort, and the result was two short snogging sessions in a dark niche in a dungeon hallway. Draco didn't regret the occurrence, but he was sorry that it had been with Daphne. Blaise still cared about her, and when Draco had admitted what they did, the two friends went through a difficult time. It took Blaise a while, but he finally forgave Draco, telling him that he planned on winning Daphne back while they were repeating seventh year.

At this moment, all Draco wanted was to wake Hermione with a gentle kiss. He had never felt a desire like this for any girl, and he was still trying to understand his thoughts and feelings. The only thing he knew for certain was that he wasn't ready for rejection.

In light of this, Draco decided that the moment had to be _perfect_. He wouldn't make his move until he was absolutely certain that she would not reject him outright. Draco didn't know who the guy she said she was interested in was, and though he hoped she meant him, there was no way to be certain just yet.

A plan began forming in Draco's mind. To achieve his goal, he needed some insight into this woman's head. For starters, he decided to feign sleep when she woke and to take careful notice of her reaction to waking up in his arms.

About fifteen minutes after Draco had made his decision—during which time he had let his eyes roam Hermione's body and his mind consider his feelings for her—Hermione began to wake.

She immediately knew where she was and with whom she was cuddled up. What she didn't know was how she ended up like this. 'I must have rolled over into him in my sleep,' she reasoned. She had as of yet no idea whether or not he was awake, so she decided to play it cautious. Very slowly, she opened her eyes, attempting to look groggy and confused. When she looked up at Draco, his eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted. How she wanted to reach out and touch those lips with her own! She sighed softly, closing her eyes for a brief moment. Remembering how sound of a sleeper he was, she decided to indulge herself a little before backing away and waking him.

She gently extracted her right hand from between the couch and his left side, laying her palm flat on his side, just above his hip. A tingling sensation started in her hand and traveled up her arm, down her chest, and into her stomach, giving her butterflies.

Fearing that he might wake—or what she might be willing to let herself do if he remained asleep—she removed her hand and pulled back from his embrace. It wasn't until she began to move away from him that she noticed his hand on her hip, his thumb moving back and forth on her, comforting her in her sleep. She smiled at his subconscious gesture before standing and moving his arm back to his lap.

Draco didn't know what to make of her reaction. She hadn't seemed startled, but nor had she done anything to make him think she was pleased at the situation. Hermione had laid her hand on his side for a moment, but she hadn't left it long enough for him to know whether she did so on purpose. Her sigh had sounded content, but without seeing her face (because his eyes were still closed), there was a chance he had misinterpreted the sound. Frustrated that she had moved away so quickly, Draco played at waking up. After rubbing his eyes and stretching, he focused his gaze on Hermione.

"Morning, Granger." He gave her a crooked smirk.

"Good morning, Draco." They both smiled at her use of his given name.

Draco stood and said, "I'm going to change my clothes and head to the Owlery before breakfast so that I can get this note to Mother as quickly as possible." After a moment's hesitation, he said, "Would you like to go with me?"

Hermione bit her lip before nodding slightly. The two rushed upstairs to put on fresh clothes before meeting back at the portrait hole. Draco grabbed the note he had written the night before, and they left together, heading toward the Owlery.

Draco decided that Hermione deserved a little of an explanation. "Granger, does your offer still stand?"

She hadn't expected him to talk to her so soon, but she was glad that he was. "Always, Draco." She turned and smiled up at him.

He nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. "You know that my father got a three year Azkaban sentence with possibility of parole after six months?"

Hermione hadn't been expecting a discussion about his father, but she nodded.

"Well, my mother and father began fighting about his involvement with the Death Eaters the summer before second year. I didn't know about the diary and the Chamber of Secrets at the time, but my mother must have, because one night she yelled at my father that he was messing with the peace they had been enjoying for years, and he needed to stop now before he ruined everything they had been working for since I was a baby.

"Then, when I was forced to…." He didn't seem to be able to continue.

Very gently, and with understanding in her eyes, Hermione caught his gaze and laid her hand on his left forearm.

Draco took a deep breath and said, "Yeah. Well, Mother blamed Father for it. She was glad that Father didn't manage to get the prophecy—she's been against You-Know-Who for a long time—but she blamed him for his involvement, anyway. Then he got himself caught and ended up in Azkaban. The Dark Lord punished him through me, by making me take the Dark Mark and giving me a task that he knew that I couldn't complete. My mother didn't want Dumbledore dead, but…. I'm her only child, and she's very protective of me, so she chose my life over his." Draco hung his head, and Hermione thought that maybe he wouldn't continue, but he took a deep breath and carried on.

"She made Snape, who she thought was loyal to the Dark Lord, make an Unbreakable Vow to protect me." Hermione knew all of this, and Draco was aware that she did, but he needed to say it all. Now that he was talking, he just couldn't stop. "He could tell that I didn't want to be in the position my father's actions had landed me in, so he told me in confidence that he was still loyal to the Order of the Phoenix, and that Dumbledore knew of my assignment. I asked him how he was able to do what was right while still completing his tasks as a Death Eater. He told me that I just had to throw myself into my work, and forget everything else while I was doing the Dark Lord's bidding. He said that, if I could block out everything else, I could complete my task even if I didn't want to.

"But I guess I just wasn't as good at pretending as Snape was. The time came to kill Dumbledore, and I couldn't do it." They had stopped walking a few moments before, and Draco sighed, leaning against the stone wall.

After a moment of silence, Hermione joined him and said, "That's not a weakness, Draco. Snape did what was necessary for the cause, but you didn't _have_ to become a killer. You were strong that day on the tower."

He didn't seem inclined to move, and Hermione didn't want him to stay there wallowing any longer. Without even thinking about it, she took his hand and led him the rest of the way to the Owlery.

Draco was surprised but beyond pleased.

When Hermione realized that she was holding his hand, she marveled at the fact that his fit around hers perfectly. The gentlest tingling sensation was running through her (and his) palm and fingers, sparks igniting everywhere their skin touched.

They reached the Owlery a minute later. Hermione pushed open the door and entered, Draco on her heels and still holding her hand. He reluctantly let her go to call down his eagle owl. A beautiful, enormous spotted owl flew down gracefully to rest on Draco's outstretched arm. Draco turned to Hermione and said, "Hermione, may I introduce Fidèle. _Mes ami_, this is Hermione. _Dit bonjour_, Fidèle."

The beast ruffled its feathers, cocked its head, stared Hermione in the eye, and hooted softly. Hermione smiled and walked forward. She hesitantly raised her hand, thinking to brush the owl's feathers. The bird fluttered her wings and continued to stare Hermione down.

Just as Hermione was about to retract her hand in fear, Draco grabbed her hand in his free one, gently pulling her forward. He helped Hermione to lightly stroke Fidèle's chest feathers.

"Good girls," Draco chuckled lightly. "Fidèle, I have a very important letter for Mother. Can you get it to her and bring back a reply by tonight?"

She rubbed her beak affectionately in Draco's hair and hooted softly. Hermione took the note from Draco and tied it onto the bird's leg, Draco still holding her wrist. When Fidèle took flight, the pair stood watching her disappear into the distance.

After a few moments, Draco realized that he was still holding onto Hermione's wrist, and he swiftly let go. Hermione ducked her head and bit her lip, and Draco immediately regretted his haste. 'I should have been more gentle,' he mentally berated himself. 'Now she's going to think that I regret touching her!'

And he was right.

He pondered his options quickly, deciding that he needed to rectify the situation before everything was ruined. "Come on, Granger," he said as he grabbed her hand, gently this time. "We should get back to the common room and get ready for breakfast." He led her out of the door, releasing her when they reached the bottom of the tower.

Hermione didn't know what to think, but she was determined to figure it all out. It was time to talk to Ginny.

When they got back to the common room, Pythia was waiting for them. "Hello, dears! How was your morning?"

They both blushed slightly and looked down.

Without waiting for an answer, Pythia continued. "I do not often offer any insight to anyone's future, but this morning I feel compelled to divulge this to you both: Your current endeavors will be successful if you apply yourselves as much in the future as you are now."

Neither Hermione nor Draco could decide if she meant they each had a venture that would succeed or if _any_ endeavors they were currently undertaking were going to end as they planned.

Both were hoping it was the latter.

Pythia continued, "Do you wish to enter?"

Hermione nodded and, with a sour face, said, "Polymnia." She heard Draco chuckle quietly, and she rolled her eyes.

Pythia smiled fondly. "Very well. Last night, I decided to change the arrangements about the password. The two of you are working together very well already"—Hermione and Draco both blushed again—"so I felt a change might provide some more entertainment, mainly for me." She giggled softly. "Instead of agreeing on the password, I'll choose who is to give me the first answer that comes to mind. Still in Greek, of course."

Neither Hermione nor Draco really cared for this idea, but they weren't really in a position to argue the point.

"So, you have given me the current password. Now for your new question: Draco, what is one thing you admire and seek in companionship?"

Almost immediately, Draco responded with "Ismene." His eyes grew wide after he'd spoken, and he felt himself blush. There had been no thought on the question, and he had involuntarily responded. He thought that Pythia's portrait had somehow worked magic on him, compelling him to answer exactly the truth without thought, much like Veritaserum.

Hermione searched her memory for a moment before discovering the meaning behind the Greek name. 'Knowledge,' she thought. 'His immediate response was "knowledge." Is he saying that…he admires me for my intelligence?' She mentally rolled her eyes and thought, 'Hermione, don't be ridiculous, he wasn't talking about you. He was generalizing.'

But Pythia's eyes were sparkling at Draco, and he knew that the Oracle was wise to the fact that he was speaking about the lovely woman next to him. 'Did I just think of her as a "lovely woman"? What has gotten into me?'

Pythia smirked at him and winked. "Well, then, my darlings, I suppose you want to go inside and get some work done. I do encourage you not to let work overtake your whole weekend, though." With that, she swung forward to admit them.

About a half hour later, the pair went down to breakfast. Neither had said more than a few words since returning to the common room, too embarrassed about their moment in the Owlery. When they reached the Great Hall, their friends were already there, saving them seats at their respective House tables.

Hermione sat down next to Harry. "Good morning, Hermione," he said. "Any chance you'll be able to come spend some time in Gryffindor Tower today?"

As she was loading her plate, she responded, "I don't see why not. I spent almost all of yesterday working on homework and the research assignment, so I can afford some down-time today." She was remembering what Pythia said, and she thought that a chance to discuss her moment with Ginny would be well worth the lapse in concentration.

Her friends were shocked, but they weren't about to contradict her when she was so willing to lay aside her homework, so they kept quiet.

"Harry," Ginny said, "you and Ron wanted a rematch on yesterday's chess game, right? Hermione and I can have some girl time while you do that, and then we can go out onto the grounds together later and maybe go for a swim. Anybody else game?"

Harry, Ron, Neville, Parvati, and Dean all nodded. Neville said, "We should invite the sixth years and the other Houses to join us at the lake. I'll tell Luna and Padma and ask them to invite some other Ravenclaws."

Dean said, "I'll talk to Justin and the Hufflepuffs."

With her lecturing tone, Hermione said, "Shall I ask Malfoy to come and to invite some of the Slytherins, too? I don't think it'd be fair to exclude them, do you?" She gave everyone a stern look until they agreed.

After she finished eating, Hermione rushed over to the Slytherin table to talk to Malfoy.

"The Gryffindor seventh years are organizing a trip to the lake this afternoon to swim, and we're inviting the other Houses. Any and all of the Slytherin sixth and seventh years are welcome to join us. Could you pass the message along?"

Draco smirked playfully. "Sure thing, Granger."

She smiled at him and said, "I'll see you there at one o'clock, then. I'm going to spend the morning in Gryffindor tower, give myself a study break. Later, Malfoy!" she exclaimed as she ran off after her fellow Gryffindors.

Fifteen minutes later, in Gryffindor Tower, Harry and Ron were beginning a game of wizard's chess, and Ginny was pulling Hermione up to the sixth-year girls' dormitory. Ginny and Hermione sat down cross-legged on the redhead's bed.

"So, 'Mione, what's new with the Head Girl?"

Hermione giggled and said, "Well, I'm sort of glad you asked. I wanted your advice on something." Hermione caught her friend up on all of the happenings over the weekend with Draco, spending a lot of time explaining what had occurred that morning between waking up and going to breakfast.

Ginny was grinning from ear to ear. "Geez, 'Mione, he's really gone on you, isn't he?"

She blushed and said, "Sometimes I think so, and then other times I think maybe he's just happy to have a friend that's not a Slytherin."

"Well, that could be part of it, but he definitely has feelings for you."

"I hope you're right. I mean, he did seem like he regretted touching me in the Owlery."

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "_Everyone_ knows I'm right. He's a guy, so he probably was just shocked that he hadn't realized he was holding your arm and freaked out. Didn't you say that he took your hand and led you out of the tower?"

"Well, yes, but that could have been a friendly thing. I did the same for him when we went into the tower."

"Hermione Granger, you meant it as more than a friendly thing, and you know it. I'm positive that he did, too. You know, he couldn't stop staring at you at breakfast, and Ron was sulking when he got back from detention last night. He said something about you being completely blind, and why doesn't Malfoy just shag you and get it over with."

Hermione's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "He said _what_?"

Giggling, Ginny said, "Come on, Hermione, Ron's a teenage boy. You don't really expect him not to think about sex, do you?"

Thinking her face had never been so red, Hermione responded, "I guess he's just never talked like that in front of me, so knowing he said that came as a surprise. But you're right, all teenage guys think about…that. Merlin, I can't even say it out loud! Ginny…am I a prude?"

Ginny held her stomach, threw her head back, and laughed almost until she cried. "Hermione, you may not be loose, or be comfortable discussing this kind of thing with most people, but I don't think you're a prude. A little on the naïve side about these things, maybe, but nothing worse than that. The fact that you weren't afraid to ask says a lot."

Absently, Hermione nodded her head. She wasn't really paying attention to Ginny. She was thinking about Malfoy's reputation with the ladies and what that meant in regards to her. It didn't take long for Ginny to notice her friend's preoccupation and guess at the source.

"Are you worried that the rumors about Malfoy are true?"

Hermione's eyes looked hurt as she nodded. "I've always been really traditional, Ginny. You know that. I don't want…that…before I'm married. I really, _really_ like Draco, but…if he wants that kind of relationship…. I cannot and _will_ not give him that without—"

She stopped short, gasping and bringing her hand to cover her mouth. She had never even thought of Ron in that extreme—as a possible future husband. Yet here she was, about to admit out loud that, if Draco _married_ her, then he could have her in every way.

Ginny simply cocked an eyebrow and said, "Hermione, it's not like you said you _want _to marry him…. I mean, you don't, do you?"

"NO! I mean, I don't want to marry _anyone_, yet. I'm not ready for that. I don't even know if Draco _likes_ me, and I certainly don't love him. That _might_ be a possibility in the future, but I'm not even _thinking_ about that now. I really don't know what made me say it. Or, almost say it, I suppose. Anyway, that's not the point. The point is, if Draco thinks he can get into my knickers, he's in for a huge wake-up call!"

Rolling her eyes, Ginny said, "My point was, Herms, that it's not a big deal that you almost said out loud that you'd only sleep with him if he married you. That's not you saying you wish he'd marry you so you could sleep with him. It was just a statement of fact. And even though he's an eighteen-year-old boy, Draco hasn't even kissed you, so I doubt he'd be scheming about your knickers just yet. And I wouldn't believe everything you hear about him. I know we're supposed to be getting along with the Slytherins now, but that Pansy Parkinson is one cunning little bugger, and I wouldn't put it past her to spread untrue rumors about Malfoy's exploits. Anyway, if you really want to know, why don't you ask him?"

Hermione laughed humorlessly. "And say what, exactly? 'By the way, Malfoy, care to divulge the secrets of your past love life?' I don't think so!"

"Not like that," Ginny said, rolling her eyes again. "Say something like, 'You know, Draco, for a guy with your reputation, you sure don't socialize much. At least, not that I've noticed.' He's smart, so he'll probably understand you mean his romantic rep, and he'll either confirm or deny the rumors. Just make sure that when you ask him, you can see his face when he answers. You have to be sure that he's telling you the truth."

Hermione nodded. It really was fairly sound advice, and she meant to use it at the first opportunity.

"Thanks, Gin." After a moment, she eyed her friend suspiciously and said, "Did you just say that Draco's _smart_? I mean, I know he is, but I never thought I'd hear _you _admitting it."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny said, "Yeah, yeah, just don't get used to me complimenting him. Not going to happen that often."

Hermione giggled and said, "Whatever you say, Gin. So, any other little nuggets of gold you'd like to share?"

With a grin, she replied, "I know that you aren't really very used to the whole romance thing, so I'm going to suggest a trick to you. When he makes a move, go along with it for a little while, just to encourage him, but make him work for it. Don't do anything on your own, because he might either lose interest or get lazy, neither of which are things that you want. Let him woo you, in other words. It might take him more time than you'd like, but your relationship will be stronger in the long run for it."

When the redhead finished giving as much advice as she could in the moment, the girls headed back down to the common room. Harry and Ron were done with their game and discussing Quidditch (of course), and soon Ginny and Ron got into another heated argument. Harry led Hermione off to a corner to chat with her alone before lunch.

"So, 'Mione, how's it going as Head Girl?"

"Oh, Harry, I love it. There're extra responsibilities, of course, but the benefits are well worth it. My resume is going to be stellar by the end of this year!"

Harry chuckled. "And how're things with Malfoy? Is he giving you a hard time at all?"

Hermione smiled at her best friend, grateful for his interest but secretly tiring of everyone doubting Malfoy's character. "Really, Harry, everything is fine. We're even on a first-name basis in private, now. And we're partnering for the extra research project, which is already going well. We fight, of course—I mean, look at our history—but now we fight about academic things instead of social or blood-related ones. He and I both apologized for everything we did and said when we were younger." She paused a moment before ending with, "I really think we're starting to understand each other. Actually, I would probably call him a friend, at this point."

With wide eyes, Harry said, "Really? Wow, things must be going well. That's brilliant, Herms, I'm so glad." He studied her for a moment before saying, "I think he likes you, you know? As more than just a friend or a housemate, I mean."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I haven't noticed anything that—"

"Bull, Hermione. Everyone—and I do mean _everyone_—can tell that he looks at you differently now. And I have to know…. Do you like him that way, too?"

She looked down in fear and shame—the former, for his response, and the latter, for keeping her feelings from her best friends. No words were forthcoming, so she merely nodded.

Harry sighed. "I figured. Hermione, you don't have to be ashamed. If he's different enough that the two of you can live together without someone ending up in the hospital wing every other day, then I suppose he really is deserving of another chance. If you can be friends with him…I suppose I can try to be."

Smiling and exclaiming in joy, Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and laughed with a level of happiness she had not felt in many weeks. She had made friends with a man for whom she had real feelings, one of her best guy friends was going to give her crush a chance, and her best girl friend was coaching her in the art of "seduction."

Hermione decided then that Sunday was her favorite day of the week.

Just before lunch, Ginny went with Hermione to the Heads' dormitory to grab Hermione's swimsuit. When they entered the common room, they were surprised to see Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Tracey, and Draco all sitting together around the fire.

"Hey guys," Hermione greeted them. "What are you all doing here instead of in the Slytherin common room? Not that I don't want you here, not at all. I'm just curious."

Blaise rolled his eyes and said, "Our House is angry at us for accepting your invitation for this afternoon, Granger. None of the sixth years want to come, the rest of our year is still not really speaking to us, and when the younger students heard about what's going on, they decided to boycott the 'Gryffindor-hugging' seventh years."

Theo swore quietly and said, "I don't know what their problem is. Not only would our lives be a lot less hellish if we made friends with the rest of the school, but we've basically been ordered to, anyway. Refusing now is only going to delay the inevitable. Seriously, it's just a swim, and I bet the five of us are going to have way more fun than everyone who's staying cooped up in the dungeons or the library today."

Catching Hermione's eye, Draco said, "They aren't even going to come to you or me when they have issues they want dealt with. Said they'll go straight to Slughorn."

"Well," she laughed, "I'd like to see them try. Slughorn isn't stupid, and he's going to figure out what's going on. I'll wager within a week he stops talking to any Slytherins about anything not directly related to his lectures."

Blaise smirked and said, "I give it twenty-four hours. News travels fast at Hogwarts, even to the teachers. He'll probably stop talking to them before they actually give him a reason to."

Standing up, Pansy said, "Well, Hermione, Tracey and I've got our suits and no place to change. Wanna show us upstairs so we can get dressed?"

Smiling and leading Pansy, Tracey, and Ginny upstairs, Hermione said, "Sure, Pansy. We can use my room."

A chorus of lewd whistles and catcalls rose from the boys, and Hermione half-yelled over the din, "I'm pretty good at conjuring screens, you can change behind that!" Then she turned her attention back to the boys and said, "Honestly, is that the only thing you all think about?"

Theo laughed and said, "Well, it's not the _only_ thing, but it's probably the one thing we think about the most." He gave her a saucy wink, making her blush and run up the remaining stairs.

Safely in her room, with the four girls taking turns changing behind the black screen that Hermione conjured, the girls were able to get in a few short minutes of girl talk. Hermione gave Pansy and Tracey a quick run-down of the days' events and everything the two Gryffindor girls had discussed that morning.

After Hermione finished her story, Pansy spoke from behind the screen. "Well, you both are certainly moving much faster than I thought you would. Draco is practically a snail when it comes to girls, and you aren't exactly a big flirt, Hermione. I can't believe how far you've gotten in so short a time!"

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows and bit her lip. "Is that a bad thing?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and spoke for the first time since entering the Heads' dormitory. "Merlin, Hermione, you worry too much. No, it's not bad. Parkinson was just saying that it's unexpected. You need to learn that there doesn't always have to be a plan. Winging it is a good option, too."

It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes. "Honestly, Ginny, I can be spontaneous! I wasn't saying that there always has to be a plan. I was just making sure that us moving this fast wasn't going to make him lose interest." Her eyes widened and she said, "Merlin's pants, I don't even know what he thinks of me, and I'm already worried about boring him!"

Now it was Tracey's turn to speak up. "Good grief, Granger. I thought you were supposed to be the smartest girl in our year. How is it that you can't tell how gone his is on you?" She paused for a moment before saying, "In fact, I think you're the first girl he's ever been really gone on."

Laughing, Hermione said, "Right, because you snog and sleep with girls that you don't have any feelings for." Realizing something, Hermione added, "Oh, well, I guess some guys do." She dropped her head in pain.

From behind the screen, Ginny called, "Parkinson, talk some sense into her."

Pansy came and sat next to Hermione on the bed. "Hermione, the rumors about Draco aren't true. He and I pretended to be going out because I asked him to help me make Theo jealous. We kissed once, and it wasn't a snog. And that was a _long_ time before we pretended to be dating. I…." She cut herself off, took a deep breath, and plowed on. "I thought that I needed to do something for Draco's reputation in return for him helping me, so I spread the rumor that he's good in bed. Tracey and Daphne are the only other people who knew that it was a lie because I needed them to help me perpetuate the rumor."

Hermione could hardly dare to believe Pansy's words. "He…he never…?"

Pansy grinned and shook her head. "The only other girl he's ever kissed was Daphne. They snogged twice in sixth year, but that was it. They were never even dating. He's never had a girlfriend. And that's probably why he's moving so slow with you—he doesn't know what he's doing." Pansy looked over at the expression on Hermione's face and started laughing. Tracey joined in, and Ginny came out from behind the screen to do the same.

Hermione had the widest smile on her face, and she was biting her lip. It looked like she would explode with happiness at the news Pansy had just given her. She ran to her dresser, pulled out the bikini that her cousin had given her two summers ago that she had never worn, and took her turn behind the screen. Before walking back downstairs, the girls pulled their clothes on over their swimsuits and began talking about cute Quidditch players.

While the girls were upstairs changing, the guys had switched out their trousers for swim trunks. They were lounging and talking about the German Quidditch team when Theo noticed Draco's lack of attention.

"Draco, mate, what's on your mind?"

He didn't respond, lost in his own thoughts. Blaise reached over and shoved Draco's shoulder, jolting the blonde out of his reverie. "Oi! What the bloody hell was that for?"

Chuckling, Blaise said, "Where were you just then, mate?"

Draco shrugged. "Dunno, just thinking, I guess."

"About the Head Girl, perhaps?" Theo asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. When Draco started to protest, Theo said, "Mate, everyone knows. And, I do mean _everyone_. I'm pretty sure several Ravenclaws were watching you stare at her with goo-goo eyes at breakfast this morning."

That comment earned Theo a punch in the arm. When he was rubbing it and muttering about sensitivity, Draco turned to Blaise and asked, "Am I really that obvious?"

Blaise rolled his eyes and said, "I dunno if the Ravenclaws were actually talking about you, but I can tell you that Potter and the Weasel know. Potter was watching you at breakfast today, and Weasley's been watching you since the train."

Rolling his eyes, Draco said, "He was watching me in Diagon Alley that day, too, but I think it was for a different reason then. He just can't trust me." After a moment, he said, "If that bugger ruins my chances with Hermione, I'll…." Frustrated, Draco dropped his head into his hands. "I'll do nothing, because if I did, I still wouldn't get her. This is hopeless."

Blaise patted Draco on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, mate. I know everything is complicated. But you have to be positive. At least you know she likes you back."

Draco laughed without humor. "Yeah, I _totally_ know that she likes me. Blaise, how could I possibly know that?"

With a confused look, Blaise said, "Mate, almost everyone who knows you like her also knows that she likes you. Why do you think Weasley's been staring daggers? If you weren't competition for him, he'd just hate you for being you. But you've taken away what he wants." After a moment, he continued. "You're really serious—you can't tell that she likes you?"

Draco stood up and started to pace. "How could I know? She hasn't done anything to show it! I mean, sure, she's talking to me now instead of patronizing me, we're on a first name basis, and she tries to get other people to cooperate with me, but…." With a dawning look, he said, "She lets me talk about my past and doesn't judge me. She doesn't let me stay depressed when I have to talk about something that bothers me. And she's making an effort to get her friends to get along with not only me, but my friends, too. Pansy and her are even becoming friends…." He spun to face his mates. "She…she _does_…like me…maybe…."

Theo stood up and clapped Draco on the back. "No maybe about it, Draco. She's into you. Now you've just got to work your charm on her, get her to go out with you."

Chuckling, Blaise said, "_If _he has any charm. Need any pointers, mate?"

Theo was confused. "What d'you mean, give him pointers? If anything, we should be asking _him_ for some."

Blaise raised his eyebrow at Draco and said, "Would you like to tell him, or shall I?"

Draco turned to Theo and said, "The rumors about my…prowess…have been highly exaggerated. I've never done anything more than snog, and I've only kissed two girls. Never even been on a real date with _any_ girl. If I can get her to agree to it, Hermione'll be my first girlfriend."

With eyes as round as dinner plates, Theo whispered, "You mean, you've never…."

Draco just shook his head, blushing slightly.

"And I thought, when I was ready, I could ask you for pointers. Bollocks!"

Blaise and Draco laughed heartily.

"Guess it's still up in the air who of us'll be first," Blaise mused. "I just want Daphne back. I'm not going to go there until I know she won't run off on me again. The end of sixth year…. I never want to go through that again."

Theo rolled his eyes and said, "I'm best mates with a pair of sissies."

He danced out of the way to avoid shots from both sides.

"Theo, I'm surprised that you didn't realize that I'm still…. I mean, the Malfoy trace would tell my parents if I ever went too far with a girl that I wasn't married to. D'you think I'd risk my mother's wrath?"

Shrugging, Theo said, "I just assumed you found a way around the spell, or disabled it somehow. Guess I never gave it much thought." After a moment, Theo said, "Wait, so are you not going to sleep with anyone until you're married?"

"Call me old-fashioned, but I think sex should be reserved for marriage. I mean, think about how many Muggles' marriages end in divorce. If you've slept with other people, you're more likely to _want_ to sleep with other people in the future. Wizard and witch marriages have been known to last longer because we've always been more conservative…or, at least, in public." Draco's thoughts strayed to his father, and his blood began to boil again. Draco would never be able to forgive his sire for what he'd done to Narcissa over the years.

Blaise nodded his head. "I agree with you, mate. If Daphne will take me back, at some point I plan to marry her, and since I don't want her with anyone else, I can get why she would want the same from me. Makes perfect sense."

Theo shrugged. "I suppose. I dunno what Pansy wants, though, and I…okay, I'll be a sissy, too. I want her, and I'll do whatever it takes to keep her. I can't believe it took me seeing her hang all over Draco fifth and sixth years to figure out that I wanted her." Something seemed to click then, and Theo asked, "So, if you and Pansy didn't…."

The girls had crept down the stairs during Theo's comment, and Pansy quickly responded, "I'm a virgin, Theo, if that's what you're wondering. Right, time for lunch. Shall we?"

The group filed out of the portrait hole with Hermione and Draco in the rear. When Pythia's portrait swung closed, she called out for the Head Students to stay for a moment.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am happy you will be spending time with friends this afternoon. Enjoy your time with them, because the responsibilities on your shoulders will only increase as the school year progresses. Now run along to lunch. Miss Weasley is in need of some encouragement to join in the camaraderie, I believe!"

Hermione and Draco bade Pythia good-bye and jogged lightly down the corridor to catch up with their friends. Blaise was commenting on the supermodel that had graced the cover of the latest _Wizard Vogue_ issue that he had seen Pansy with that morning, and they were all debating her merits.

Hermione had noticed the same magazine on Ginny's nightstand that morning, but the redhead wasn't joining the conversation. Hermione nudged her, silently encouraging her friend to speak up.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny said, "She's certainly a beautiful witch, but her singing isn't nearly as good as the Weird Sisters. I think the songs she chooses aren't quite right for her voice. If she'd go in a different direction, I think she'd be as good of a singer as she is a model." Everyone was listening to her politely and looking at her as she spoke. Nervously, Ginny added, "Just an opinion."

"I quite agree, Ginny. She is lovely. Although, I don't think I agree that the Weird Sisters are such a good band. I much prefer more traditional music." The singsong voice of Luna Lovegood greeted them from an intersecting hallway. She was with Neville, Padma, Terry, and Anthony. They were all carrying towels and were wearing warm-weather clothes, so Hermione assumed they would be joining the swim party.

The conversation continued happily, if a little awkwardly, as the large group made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. When Neville and Tracey began chatting and invited Blaise into the conversation, Hermione turned to Draco with a beaming smile. His own happy grin stretched across his face as he looked at her, unable to keep from responding to her obvious joy at their friends getting along. Shortly thereafter, the group separated to their various House tables.

At quarter after noon, the sixth and seventh years that were going to the lake couldn't wait any longer. Hermione, Neville, and Dean went to the other House tables to gather everyone, and shortly after, a large group headed out of the Hall all at once, bound for the lake.

Since Hermione had gathered the five Slytherins, she walked with them through the entrance hall and across the grounds. Everyone was chatting happily and enjoying the heat and sunshine. When the six of them reached the water, Ginny, Harry, Neville, and Luna joined their group. Ron remained with the rest of the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs.

The guys were busying themselves with discussing what games to play in the water when the girls decided they were ready to jump in. Ginny, Tracey, Pansy, and Luna all stripped off their shorts, t-shirts, and tank tops. Ginny was wearing a bright blue tankini. It had a v-neck that showed a conservative amount of cleavage, and it was very obviously drawing Harry's eyes. Tracey had an ironically red bikini with gold beading and embroidery that perfectly offset her jet-black hair. Hermione could see the Ravenclaw boys eying her appreciatively. Pansy's suit was the smallest—a bright yellow bikini with a top that showed off her ample cleavage and a ruffle around the waistband of the bottoms. Theo couldn't take his eyes off of her. Luna's suit was, of course, a little eccentric, but it looked fabulous on her. It was a strapless one-piece. Most of the suit was made from a cream fabric with a purple and light green floral pattern, but the bust was a cream fabric pulled into pleats, with a keyhole detail and purple ribbon at the center of the bust. Only Luna could have pulled it off. No one noticed the small, shy smile that Neville was sending her way.

Hermione had always worn a simple black one-piece, but she had wanted to catch Draco's attention this afternoon. She (unintentionally) seductively removed her t-shirt and knee-length shorts to reveal an orange bikini top that showed almost as much as Pansy's and a pair of bottoms that sat low on her hips. Both the top and bottoms had a metal ring accent.

Draco was afraid his eyes would pop out of their sockets. He had admired many a female body in his time, but Hermione in a swimsuit was a sight to behold. Her skin was smooth and a golden tan. She was thin and leanly muscled. Draco was surprised at her choice of attire; she had done just the opposite of what he had expected from her. Instead of a conservative one-piece, she was showing off almost too much skin to be appropriate—not that he was complaining.

Noticing that Draco was staring at her, Hermione blushed and walked to the water where her girl friends were wading knee deep in the cool water of the lake. She turned her back to him, hoping that he'd enjoy that view just as much.

He did.

Finally, the guys could no longer stand to be waiting on the shore, and they began to pull off their shirts. Hermione turned just in time to see Draco pull his over his head and discard it on the grass along with his towel. Her breath caught in her chest when she saw his lean yet muscular, Quidditch-built chest gleaming almost white in the sunlight. He had always been pale, appearing almost sickly when they were young, but Hermione could now appreciate his delicate skin tone. She actually felt herself lick her bottom lip before she pulled it between her teeth.

'So incredibly sexy!' she thought with appreciation.

'How on Earth did she manage to get the brains, the wit, _and_ the body? Not bloody fair!' Draco began to worry that she was too far out of his league, but the beautiful day and the excitement for the afternoon's activities made him optimistic. (He may have acted arrogant when he was young, but that had more to do with his heritage and his family's money than his own attributes.) 'Alright, Draco, just focus. Be yourself. Make sure to give her enough attention. And memorize her body because I doubt you'll be seeing it quite so exposed again anytime soon.'

Blaise, when he got into the water, walked right up to Tracey and pulled her under the water, starting a water fight that soon grew to epic proportions. The rest of the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws were reluctant to join, but when they saw how much fun everyone involved was having, they couldn't help themselves any longer. When the excitement started to die down, the girls went to the grass to lay out on their towels and soak up some sun, and the guys stuck together in the water.

Hermione, Luna, Tracey, Ginny, and Pansy were lying on their towels, basking in the sunshine and admiring the boys from afar. Tracey was questioning Luna about the merits of the Ravenclaw boys present—their attention to her that day had not gone unnoticed—and Hermione was attempting to draw Ginny into her and Pansy's conversation about the Gryffindor boys.

"Weasley, you're dating Potter, right?"

Ginny simply nodded.

"Yeah, Gin, how long has it been now?"

The redhead shrugged, pulled at some blades of grass, and said distractedly, "Oh, I don't know. If you don't count the time we were broken up during the war or the time that we dated before that, it's been…just over four months."

Pansy raised her eyebrows. "How long were you dating before the war?"

Reluctantly, Ginny looked over at Pansy and, seeing only curiosity in the Slytherin's eyes, said, "Well, it was only about two or three months, but I've had a crush on him since before coming to Hogwarts. Of course, I didn't know him then—I just knew he was cute and he was friends with my brothers. He saved my life when I was a first year, and since then I've come to realize just what a terrific man he is. I'd dated other guys before Harry, but for the most part it was just to make him notice me and be jealous." She paused for a moment and said, "And while it worked, I still feel bad for dragging other guys into it with me, without the possibility of a future with them. It was stupid, but I can't change anything now, and it got me where I wanted to be."

Pansy looked impressed. It was oddly refreshing to know that a Gryffindor—and a Weasley, at that—could do something less than honorable and manage to feel no guilt in the matter. Smiling, she said, "I know what you mean…Ginny. I did the same. You know, with Draco. And I feel stupid for what that did to him and his reputation, but Theo and I are together now, and I wouldn't trade anything."

Hermione had watched this exchange with a secret smile. It seemed her best girl friend and her newest acquaintance were finding some common ground, after all.

About five minutes later, the girls were all still engaged in their private discussions. Consequently, none of them noticed until it was too late that the guys had been oddly quiet for some time.

All at once, the guys leaped out of the water, ran for the girls, and started dragging them all out of the hot sun and into the chilly water, pulling them under and drenching them completely.

Initially, Hermione was one of the lucky ones. She had been further from the bank and facing the water, so she was able to get up and run when she saw the boys approaching. However, while she may have been conditioned by her participation in the war, she was still much too slow to outrun a Quidditch star for long.

About twenty feet from her towel, Draco started taunting her from behind, aware that he was closing in on her and that she'd be in his mercy with a few more strides.

"Better run, Granger, or you're gonna end up _very_ wet!"

She huffed. "You wish, Malfoy! I can…outrun you…any day!" She was losing her breath, and soon she'd be unable to communicate at all for lack of air.

"Don't think so, Granger!" Draco shouted, laughing and closing the last foot, pulling her into his chest. He swept her legs into the air and swung her around so that her head was in front of him and her feet behind. Spinning as quickly as possible, he headed straight back toward the water, Hermione screaming to be put down all the way over.

When they reached the water, Draco abandoned the plan the guys had put in place and carried Hermione out to deep water as quickly as he could. He was supposed to toss her in and go back to grab any stragglers, but he was having just too much fun. When he was deep enough that he knew Hermione wouldn't be able to touch the bottom without going under, he finally released her, avoiding her flailing limbs.

"Draco Malfoy, mark my words…you…will pay—uh, it's _so __**cold**_!" She could hardly speak for her teeth chattering together. They were into water so deep that the sun hadn't ever managed to warm it, even though it was already September.

He laughed heartily and said, "Well, Granger, you could swim over here to me. I can warm you up." He gave her what she thought was the sexiest smirk she'd ever seen.

Hermione really didn't want to do that. Okay, so yes, she _did_, but it was because she wanted to go to him that she also did _not_ want to. She didn't want to give herself away. It didn't matter that everyone was saying Draco was into her—she needed the proof before she would believe it.

Draco rolled his eyes, reached out, and pulled Hermione into his chest. "Don't be so stubborn, Hermione. It's freezing, and we'll both be better off if we stay close together." He looked down at her, trying to keep his feelings off of his face.

She was completely breathless. He had pulled her tightly into his chest, and their bare stomachs were touching. Draco's hands were resting on her hips, and she could feel electricity shooting through her from everywhere their skin touched.

Looking into her eyes and with a cautious expression, Draco slowly snaked his arms around Hermione's back, holding her to him in a much more intimate way. Hermione bit her lip and nearly closed her eyes in pleasure, but she stopped herself just in time. Her arms were crossed over her chest, trying to keep the heat in. She gently unfolded them, pulled her elbows down to her sides, and placed the sides of her closed fists against his chest. They were completely lost in their own world for a few moments.

Then someone shouted out Hermione's name, asking if she wanted to join a game. The pair instantly broke apart, and a moment later they swam back to join the rest of the group. After another half hour or so of messing around in the water, everyone got out of the lake and began to dry off. Soon the members of the four Houses were bidding the others farewell and heading back to their common rooms. Draco went with the Slytherins to the dungeons, and Hermione followed her housemates back to Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione knew she couldn't delay the inevitable any longer. She had spent the last two hours with the Gryffindors in the common room, but her studies and research hadn't been touched all day, and she was getting antsy.

She just didn't want to go back to the common room and face Draco. At the lake, they had had a definite moment, and Hermione didn't know what to think of it. Obviously they had both felt something chemical—there was no doubt that Draco had pulled her closer to him. But she still didn't know how he felt about her emotionally, and she was afraid to find out.

'This is ridiculous!' she thought. 'I'm supposed to be a Gryffindor! Where did all of my courage go? I'm going down there right now, I'm going to get some studying done, and I'm going to…argh, I'm going to let him make the first move.'

Reconciled to the fact that she was being a coward, Hermione said goodbye to her friends and left for her common room.

Draco had spent the last hour and a half lying on his bed. He knew he was being ridiculous. Draco Malfoy, scared of a girl? What was _wrong_ with him?

But he just couldn't make himself go downstairs. She hadn't come back yet, and he wasn't sure that he wanted her to. Draco had taken a big risk this afternoon, and Hermione had responded when they were at the lake, but was that really what she had wanted to do?

'You've already been told by several people that she cares about you,' said the half of his brain that was thinking clearly.

'They could be wrong, you know,' thought the stubborn half.

'Only one way to find out.'

'Yeah, and what if she doesn't like me, and I make an idiot out of myself?'

'Better to look like an idiot than to not know and always regret it.'

That thought made him pause. Yes, if she rejected him, it would be painful. But that wouldn't be nearly as painful as doing nothing and wondering for the rest of his life if he had made a mistake by keeping his feelings to himself.

He gathered his school books and went down to the common room.

Draco was sitting on his side of the sofa when Hermione came in fifteen minutes later. She sat next to him on the couch and said, "Hey, Draco."

"Hullo, Hermione."

They were completely silent until they left for dinner an hour later.

After dinner, Hermione had given into cowardice again. Leaving the Great Hall before most other students, she rushed to the Heads' common room, pausing for only the briefest moment to grab her school bag before running upstairs to her room. She had been working on some homework for about ten minutes when a knock sounded at her bedroom door.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "What d'you want, Malfoy?"

Apparently he took that as an invitation to enter, because the door swung open just before he said, "Pansy was wondering if we could have another Patronus lesson. But if you're too busy right now, we can do it later."

At first, Hermione intended to decline for the evening, but his tone of voice when he suggested that she was "too busy" made her pause. 'Why is he upset with me? What could I have possibly done now?'

She shook her head softly and said, "No, I'm not too busy. Give me a few minutes and I'll be right down. I assume she's here already?"

He nodded, turned, and pulled the door closed a little more harshly than was strictly necessary. Hermione took a deep breath, gathered her Defense book, wand, and courage, and headed downstairs.

Draco was mentally fuming. During dinner, he'd told Pansy of his epiphany and explained that, while he wanted to show her how he felt before confessing everything to her, things were awkward right now because of the moment they'd shared that neither had verbally acknowledged. She had suggested that they have another Patronus lesson that evening so that she could diffuse the tension and make them both more comfortable. Draco had readily agreed.

Then, at dinner, Hermione had rushed out of the Great Hall like Dementors were on her heels, and Draco couldn't help but believe that she was avoiding both him and their moment from that afternoon. It had shaken him, but he was trying to look past it.

When he came up to her room to ask about the lesson, it had all gone to the dogs. Her reply to his simple knock had been agitated and rude, not to mention stinging. She had not only questioned why he could possibly want to speak to her, but she had reverted to "Malfoy" in her address. He was deeply hurt, little though he wanted to admit it.

Pansy saw immediately that something was wrong when Draco joined her in the common room. "What happened?"

He just shook his head with a death glare on his face. "Later. She's coming down."

With a sad smile, Pansy placed her hand on her best friend's arm and said, "Whatever happened, remember that you both only know one side of it all. Be open-minded and _talk to her_." Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs then, and the three began a short but awkward lesson.

When they finished a half hour later, having made little progress because of the lack of happy thoughts in the room, Draco excused himself and went to get ready for bed. As soon as he was out of sight, Hermione sighed and collapsed onto the couch with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.

Pansy, recognizing that she may be the only one able to sort them both out right now, sat down next to Hermione and waited for the Gryffindor to look up.

"Pansy, I don't know what to do. He's mad at me, that much is obvious, but I have _no clue_ what I've done! Please, _please_ help me." Hermione looked so pitiful and lost that Pansy almost laughed, but she caught herself at the last minute.

"Tell me everything that happened since we talked this afternoon."

Hermione explained her and Draco's short conversation on the way to lunch, what she thought she'd seen in his eyes when she showed off her swimsuit, and the moment they'd had in the lake before they were interrupted. "We didn't talk at all when I got back to our common room this afternoon. In fact, the first thing he'd said to me, other than 'hello,' since the lake was about the Patronus lesson, and he was already mad at me at that point!"

All of her Slytherin instincts were screaming at Pansy to tell Hermione what Draco had said to her at dinner, but her love for her "brother" was such that she knew she couldn't interfere like that. So instead, she said, "Well, maybe he's mad that you wouldn't talk to him." Seeing the glare that Hermione sent her way, she quickly qualified, "Not that he has a right to—I mean, he could have brought the subject up—but he's a guy, and we do have to make _some_ allowances for their stupidity sometimes." Then a thought occurred to her. "What did you say when he knocked on your door?"

Hermione thought back, and soon a look of mild horror and self-censure appeared on her face. "I said, 'What d'you want, Malfoy?' And not just in a regular, 'hey, what's up' voice. I said it…like I was mad at him. Merlin, I'm an idiot. He's upset because he thinks _I'm_ upset. What a disaster!" She once again buried her face in her hands, causing her voice to be slightly muffled. "Pans, what am I going to do?"

Pansy smiled at the nickname coming from her former-nemesis's lips. "Well, you could apologize for how you answered his knock earlier. That's probably all that's upsetting him. Give it a try, and if it doesn't work, tell me tomorrow. I'll get his rear in gear."

Both girls let out a few tired giggles, and then Pansy bade her new friend a good night, heading out of the portrait hole. Hermione took another deep, calming breath and then traveled upstairs to Draco's room.

**See, told you this would be a long one! Okay, picture time. Copy and paste the URLs, but don't forget to take out the spaces. If one of them doesn't show up or they don't work, let me know in a review and I'll try and fix it.**

**Ginny's swimsuit: **http : / / www . saksfifthavenue . com / main / ProductDetail . jsp ? FOLDER % 3C % 3Efolder _ id = 2534374306418067 & PRODUCT % 3C % 3Eprd _ id = 845524446450860 & R = 74533565466 & P _ name = Badgley + Mischka & N = 306418067 & ASSORTMENT % 3C % 3East _ id = 1408474395222441 & bmUID = jlwuUp _

**Tracey's suit:** http : / / www . saksfifthavenue . com / main / ProductDetail . jsp ? FOLDER % 3C % 3Efolder _ id = 2534374306422215 & PRODUCT % 3C % 3Eprd _ id = 845524446454489 & R = 749539235704 & P _ name = Natori & N = 306422215 & ASSORTMENT % 3C % 3East _ id = 1408474395222441 & bmUID = jlwy2PR

**Pansy's suit:** http : / / www . saksfifthavenue . com / main / ProductDetail . jsp ? FOLDER % 3C % 3Efolder _ id = 2534374306418067 & PRODUCT % 3C % 3Eprd _ id = 845524446457484 & R = 846827015632 & P _ name = Cia . Maritima + Swim & N = 306418067 & ASSORTMENT % 3C % 3East _ id = 1408474395222441 & bmUID = jlww5Jp

**Luna's suit:** http : / / www . inswimwear . com / webstore / store / viewitem . asp ? idcollection = 2509

**Hermione's suit:** http : / / www . saksfifthavenue . com / main / ProductDetail . jsp ? FOLDER % 3C % 3Efolder _ id = 2534374306418067 & PRODUCT % 3C % 3Eprd _ id = 845524446454167 & R = 886115160682 & P _ name = Diane + von + Furstenberg & N = 306418067 & ASSORTMENT % 3C % 3East _ id = 1408474395222441 & bmUID = jlwwJCU

**Hope you guys liked the chapter (and the last one) and that it was worth the wait! :) Hopefully I'll have more for you before the week's over!**

**Also, it occurred to me that, in my author's note at the beginning of chapter 4, the website didn't show up. It's Dramione . org, if you were interested. :)**


	8. Ch 8: Translation Troubles

**Firstly, let me say a HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed, especially on the last two chapters. I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying this. I know I am enjoying it, but it's nice to know that I have good taste, lol. I plan on giving personalized responses to all of those reviews, but I didn't get a chance to do that today. Just know that I **_**will**_** respond—you guys take the time to talk to me, so I'm gonna take the time to answer! I love you guys!**

**Now, I know this is a short chapter, but it felt like it needed to stop here. Plus, I promised to update again before the end of the week, and I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen next, haha, so I had to stop. Here it is!**

She couldn't do it. It was as if someone had permanently stuck her arms to her sides. As much as she wanted to, Hermione just couldn't raise her hand to knock on the door.

She was just about to turn and walk away when the door suddenly opened. Draco, who hadn't been looking where he was going, slammed right into Hermione, knocking them both to the floor.

"Ah, ouch…"

"What the…"

"…should watch where…"

"…you doing outside my door?"

"…going, Draco!"

They were lying on the floor in an odd tangle of limbs. Draco carefully extricated himself and got to his feet before offering Hermione a hand. When they were both standing, they looked down awkwardly, adjusting their clothes.

After a few moments, Draco sighed. "What the bloody hell were you doing outside my door, Hermione?" he repeated.

She looked up at him with a bashful expression and said, "I wanted to talk to you. Or…I mean, I wanted to apologize." She paused for a moment before continuing with, "Can we go downstairs and talk?" He nodded and followed her back to the common room.

They took their usual spots on the love seat. Hermione gathered her courage and said, "Draco, I'm really sorry that I upset you. I was pretty rude when you knocked on my door tonight, and I'm sorry. I'm just…." She couldn't finish.

He looked at her until she returned his gaze. "Confused?"

Smirking, she said, "Among other things."

Draco nodded, understanding what she meant. "I've been…out of sorts recently, too. I'm sorry that I took it out on you." He grinned playfully and said, "Guess you're just an easy target."

Hermione rolled her eyes but laughed just the same. "S'pose I am."

"So…." Draco stood awkwardly and Hermione followed suit. "We're good, then, yeah?"

She smiled. "Yeah, most definitely."

They walked back upstairs together, heading to their rooms, but Draco stopped a few steps from her door. "Hermione…."

Hope flaring in her chest at his tone, she turned to him and said softly, "Yes, Draco?"

He wanted _so_ badly to go up to her and kiss her…but he couldn't. Not yet. He wasn't ready. What if she rejected him? What if he wasn't a good kisser? What if, in his reckless haste, he drove her back to Weasley? He forced his thoughts back to the girl before him, suppressing his impending hysteria. 'But I still have to do or say _something_,' he admonished himself. He didn't have anything to say, so he walked up and hugged her instead.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he whispered softly in her ear.

Trying to suppress the pleasant shivers heading down her neck, back, and arms, she gently responded, "Sweet dreams, Draco."

Everything went back to normal the next day. After classes, Hermione and Draco went to the library to work on their research project. Narcissa had responded to Draco's missive with a small package of old diaries that she thought might be helpful. They spent a good three hours browsing through the material, even skipping dinner, before Hermione groaned in frustration and said, "That's _it_! I can't look at another diary or I'm going to scream. All of this time and _nothing_ even _**remotely**_ close to being helpful!"

Draco, though he wasn't as vocal about his frustration, was thinking just the same. "We'll just have to look somewhere else. I _know_ that what we're looking for is out there, we just need to think!"

A short-tempered and aggravated Hermione was not always a pleasant one. She rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "No, really Draco? We need to think? Merlin, I never thought I'd see the day where I had to do _that_!"

He gave her a disapproving look but, wisely, didn't comment. "Come on, Hermione." He stood up, put their books into their bags, and started pulling Hermione to the exit of the library.

"Draco Malfoy, what on _earth_ are you doing? Let go of me this instant!"

"You're exhausted and starving, Granger. It's not a pleasant combination for anyone, but add in the fact that your research isn't yielding results, and I've got a very moody Hermione on my hands. I plan on fixing that little issue before trying to talk to you anymore, so shut up and come on."

Normally, Hermione would have been deeply offended by the "shut up" comment, but she knew that she was crabby, and he hadn't said it with any real anger or spite. Accordingly, she allowed him to pull her by the wrist all the way down to the kitchens.

As soon as they entered, Kreacher came up and bowed lowly. "Miss Hermione, and Master Draco. What can Kreacher do for yous?"

Hermione smiled down at him. "Hello, Kreacher! How are you?"

"Kreacher is fine, Miss. Is that what Miss came here for?"

Draco spoke up. "Kreacher, is it? Could you be so kind as to get us something to eat? I'm afraid we were caught up in our studies and missed dinner."

Kreacher bowed again, saying, "Of course, Master Draco. Kreacher would be happy to get you and Miss Hermione somethings to eat. Please sit down, it will be ready soon."

When they sat across from each other, Hermione cocked her head to one side and scrutinized Draco for a moment. Seeing what she was doing, he rolled his eyes and playfully said, "Take a picture, Granger. It'll last longer."

She smiled. "What happened to 'Hermione'?"

He shook his head, smiling slightly, and said, "When I tease you, you'll always be Granger."

Hermione nodded her head, accepting that.

A moment later, a lovely dinner of salad, fettuccini, and chocolate cake was laid before them. There was even butterbeer to drink—a rare treat within Hogwarts' walls. The pair chatted amiably about unimportant things while they ate. On their way back to the Head's dorms, they passed by a broom cupboard that had too much noise going on inside for Hermione's liking. The closer the Head Students got to the door, the more obvious it became what was occurring within. Hermione, being the stickler for rules that she was, pounded her fist on the door and said, "This is Hermione Granger, Head Girl. If necessary, put your clothes back on, and then come out of that cupboard. NOW!"

There was a slight rustling before the door opened to the sheepish faces of none other than Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Harry looked at Hermione, who was gobsmacked to say the least, and said, "Sorry, 'Mione. We won't do it again. We promise."

Hermione laughed and said, "Don't you mean, 'We won't forget the silencing charm and thereby get _caught_ again'?"

Harry and Ginny both grinned unabashedly. "Of course! You didn't think you'd actually get us to stop snogging in broom cupboards, did you?" Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all started laughing.

Draco felt like he was going to be sick.

When Hermione saw the look on his face she said, concerned, "Draco? Are you alright?"

He shook his head. "I don't think the mental image of the two of them going at it is going to leave my brain for a while. Think I'm gonna spew up."

Laughing, Hermione slapped him lightly in the arm. "They were just snogging, Draco."

"Yes, well before you opened the door, we didn't know that, did we? Doesn't stop the mental image…."

Rolling her eyes again, Hermione said, "I'd better get him back to the common room before he hurls and Filch throws a fit. See you guys in the morning!"

"Goodnight, Hermione! 'Night, Malfoy!" they called after the Heads.

"Yeah, 'night Potter, Weasley," Draco returned over his shoulder.

Hermione smiled to herself as they were walking toward the common room. "What's that look for, Granger? You look like the cat who ate the canary."

Chuckling softly, she said, "Just thinking. I was remembering how Harry and Ginny got together, and then I thought how strange it was that I actually caught them. That, of course, made me think of you looking rather green, and that lead to my happy amazement at you returning their 'goodnight.'" Hermione turned to Draco and grinned widely. "You've become rather friendly with them, haven't you?"

Draco just rolled his eyes, trying not to smirk and not quite succeeding.

"I'm proud of you, Draco."

Just as they were about to reach Pythia's portrait, he responded, "Thanks, 'Mione."

Hermione could hardly contain her joy at Draco's use of her nickname. She greeted Pythia with an enormous grin and a cheerful, "Good evening, Pythia!"

Returning the smile, the Oracle responded, "And the same to you, my darling. As much as I would love to chat with the both of you, it is rather late, and you have homework to complete before turning in, so I'll just ask the password, get a new one, and let you in."

"Ismene," Draco said softly.

Nodding, Pythia turned to Hermione. "All right, Hermione, I believe it is your turn for a question: What do you have tonight?"

Hermione took a moment to decide on what meaning Pythia was putting into the question. Eventually, she said, "I think, my lady, what you are looking for is 'euphrosyne aides,' am I correct?"

Pythia, eyes twinkling in the moonlight, said, "As that is your answer, then it is what I was looking for, Hermione. You may both enter." And she swung forward to admit the two.

The pair sat on the sofa together to work on their homework. They had been fairly silent, other than the odd rhetorical question or thought out loud. About half an hour after they sat down, Draco suddenly asked, "What does it mean, 'Mione?"

She didn't have to ask what he meant—she knew—but she didn't want to give up the answer. So she said, as innocently as possible, "What does what mean, Draco?"

He sighed dramatically and said, "The password that you gave Pythia. What does it mean?"

She looked up at him, considered her response for a moment, and said, "Look it up."

Then she went back to her homework. Draco stared at her for a while longer before rushing out of the portrait hole, presumably heading for the library. Hermione, realizing that she didn't have much time to get to sleep and avoid the inevitable conversation when he returned, gathered her things and went up to her bedroom to get ready for bed.

Meanwhile, in the library, Draco was pouring over a Greek translation book. He had found _aides_ fairly easily—it meant "unseen," and it was the basis of Hades' name. He was having more trouble with the _euphrosyne_. Eventually he realized he must be spelling it wrong, so he started looking up every variation he could think of. When he finally found the correct spelling and, therefore, the translation, he scrunched up his brow in confusion. 'Why would she have to hide the fact that she is happy? I don't get it….' He decided to go ask her about it.

When he got back to the common room, both Hermione and her things were, predictably, nowhere to be seen. Draco grabbed his own things and headed upstairs. After putting his school books and bag in his room, he went back to Hermione's door and knocked softly. When there was no response, he opened the door a crack and checked that she was asleep.

She was turned away from him, but he was certain that she was completely out. He opened the door just enough to enter the room and went around to the other side of the bed.

'She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping,' he thought. 'If only I could tell her….'

Draco took a deep breath, held it, and ever so gently tucked a stray curl behind her ear, brushing her cheek with his fingertips as he did so. He sat, just watching her, for a few moments. 'I'll get it out of her in the morning, then,' he thought as he stood.

Just when he reached the door, he heard a soft voice say behind him, "Goodnight, Draco."

Reddening, he responded, "Goodnight, 'Mione. See you in the morning."

"Okay."

He gently closed the door and went to bed, wondering why she had let him touch her so intimately without showing that she was awake.

Hermione was lying, berating herself for not opening her eyes sooner and pulling him in for a kiss. He had been so sweet, moving her hair off of her face delicately as he had done. 'He _must_ like me,' she reasoned. 'Why would he have touched me that way, thinking I was asleep, if he didn't?'

Both had pleasant dreams as they drifted into deep, peaceful sleep.

**Just as an FYI, **_**Euphrosyne**_** is a Greek name that means 'mirth or merriment,' and **_**aides**_** does indeed mean 'unseen.' If you couldn't figure out what Hermione was referring to—it's really not that hard, don't overthink it—then you'll find out in the next chapter when Draco forces it out of her. Or, if I decide that he doesn't get the answer, I'll at least have Hermione spell it out in her mind or to another character.**

**Goodnight, everyone! (Oh, how I love that this simple, every-day word now has a special meaning to me! ;)**


	9. Ch 9: Tuesday

**Sorry that it's been so long, guys! Two Saturdays ago, my last unmarried sibling tied the knot, and then last Saturday I turned 21 (hurray!), so I've been super busy. I had planned on updating on my birthday as a present for you guys, but school got ridiculous and it just didn't happen. So, here's my late birthday present to you. :D**

**Also, this chapter is SUPER short, but it just feels done. I plan on having another up before the week is over. Then next week, I'm on Spring Break, and like the boring geek that I am, I'm not going anywhere. SO! Hopefully there will be another update or two next week, as well. Love you guys!**

Tuesday went by in a blur for both Head Students. Hermione slept late, so she sent Draco to breakfast without her. Though he was able to get to the Great Hall first, he only had a few minutes to eat, as well, as he had forgotten his Charms essay back in his room. Both of their morning classes (Charms and Runes) went by quickly and smoothly, but there was so much to cover in preparation for NEWTs in those two subjects that most topics needed to be mastered in a single class period. This meant a considerable amount of hard work and concentration in Charms and Runes and little time to converse—or even catch a breath.

When Draco and Hermione reached the Great Hall with their classmates for lunch, they went to their respective tables. Hermione was just reveling in the fact that she could relax for lunch when a fourth year Gryffindor came up to her complaining about a fifth year Ravenclaw. She had enough time to grab a sandwich on her way to Vector's office, and that was the extent of her lunch.

Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Theo were still pariahs at the Slytherin table, so luckily Draco escaped dealing with any whiny younger students during lunch. However, he got no relaxation at the table as his three friends would _not_ let up with the inquiries and speculation about his relationship with and feelings for the Head Girl. No matter how he tried, Draco couldn't get them to leave the subject be, so eventually he just stopped paying attention to the discussion (preferring to analyze it mentally).

In double Transfiguration (with just the Slytherins and Gryffindors; Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were in double Potions), McGonagall paired Hermione and Pansy together for the day's activity, much to the girls' pleasure. However, Draco did not get so lucky—he and Ron were paired up, and the interaction with one another was uncomfortable to say the least. Fortunately, no punches were thrown this time, and the two didn't speak beyond what was required for the assignment.

Hermione had a break for the last period of the day, while Draco had Muggle Studies. Hermione spent the time in her common room working on homework and studying. When Draco came back to the common room, he asked Hermione if she would be willing to tutor him that evening after dinner. Hermione had a short detention to oversee just after the evening meal, but she offered to help when she returned to the common room.

Unfortunately, she wasn't able to do so until almost ten o'clock. The detention had been with two girls, a fifth year Slytherin and third year Ravenclaw, and a fight had broken out when Hermione had her back turned. She was obliged to take the two to the Headmistress before going back to the Heads' room.

When she finally got back to the common room, she saw Draco passed out at his desk with his head laying on his open book. Hermione distinctly saw the word "telephone" on the page, so she knew he had fallen asleep trying to understand the subject she was supposed to be tutoring him in this evening. She felt awful for messing up the plans for the evening; rationally, she knew that it wasn't her fault, but she still felt guilty.

Knowing that sleeping like that would wreak havoc on his neck, Hermione went over to Draco to wake him. She put her hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly, calling his name. When he didn't respond right away, she crouched down and looked into his face, which was facing to his left.

Silky blonde locks were hanging into his eyes, and, without thinking, Hermione reached out tenderly with her fingers to lightly brush it away. Against her better judgment, Hermione gave in to herself and continued to stroke his head, loving the sensation of his hair moving like satin over her skin and through the gaps between her fingers. Recklessly, Hermione decided that she wanted Draco to wake up while she did this.

"Draco, you need to wake up."

After a slight pause, she heard something like "nt dop."

She giggled softly. "What, Draco?"

"Hmmm, I said, 'Don't stop.' That feels really good."

Draco couldn't believe his luck; he could happily wake up every day to the feel of this lovely witch's fingers in his hair, stroking his scalp. He was afraid that opening his eyes would ruin the moment, but he needed to see the expression on her face, needed to look in her eyes and see what the motivation for the action was. He peeked through his lashes with one eye, hoping to delay the inevitable. What he saw pulled him up short.

Hermione was looking at the hair moving through her fingers, a soft smile gracing her lips and something Draco couldn't identify in her eyes. When he opened both his eyes and smiled back at her, she turned her attention to his face, continuing to stroke his hair for a few moments.

"You'll get a neck cramp if you stay like that, you know."

He grinned. "Yeah, I'll move in a minute."

Blushing and looking down, Hermione asked shyly, "Did you still want help studying tonight, or do you want to wait until tomorrow?"

Draco shrugged slightly. "What time is it?"

"About ten fifteen."

"Hmmm...perhaps tomorrow. I'm knackered!"

Letting out a breathy chuckle, Hermione said, "That makes two of us. Today was ridiculously busy!"

He nodded and said, "We barely got to talk at all today." Draco tried to convince himself that he wasn't blushing, but it didn't work as well as he would have liked.

With a sort of sad smile, Hermione said, "We didn't." After another short pause and a blush of her own, she continued. "Hopefully tomorrow will be…better."

Draco was just about to work up his courage to sit up and steal a kiss when Hermione stood and said, "Maybe going to bed earlier tonight is a good idea. My horrid day _did_ start with being late to breakfast." She looked at Draco and placed her hand briefly on his shoulder. "Goodnight, Draco."

She was just reaching the bottom step when Draco said, "G'night, 'Mione."

When she was at the top of the stairs, she turned around and said, "I like that you're calling me that now. Guess I'll have to come up with a good nickname for you. I'd use the Gryffindors' old favorite, but somehow I don't think you want the Head Girl walking around calling you 'Ferret,'" she said, laughing lightly.

He turned in his seat and looked up at her. "I don't think I'd mind it if you used it. I'd know that it was out of affection, coming from you." He grinned ever so softly at her.

Hermione's eyes widened some before she said goodnight one last time and slowly disappeared down the hallway. When she got to her room and closed the door, she leaned against it for a moment. 'What did he mean, "affection"? Did he mean because we're friends? Or…did he (hopefully) mean he knows how I feel and that he's okay with that?' Her dreams that night were full of white ferrets looking at her with alternately playful and accusing eyes.

-oOo-

Draco's dreams were not as innocent, nor as strange. He dreamt of dexterous fingers ghosting through his hair, running up and down his arms, and holding his shoulders tightly to a smooth, feminine, hypnotic body.

The first thing Draco did when he woke up was dart towards the bathroom for a cold shower.


	10. Ch 10: Breakthrough

**Goodness, this chapter practically wrote itself! I did **_**not**_** expect to get done with chapter 10 this soon, but here it is.**

When Hermione got up (early) on Wednesday morning, she groggily grabbed her clothes and made her way to the bathroom. It wasn't until she was standing outside of the bathroom that she noticed the sound of the water running. Hermione knocked on the door and asked loudly how soon Draco would be finished.

"Uhhhmmm….I dunno. Ye—two minutes?"

Somehow, Hermione didn't think that's what Draco wanted to say. "Alright, no rush. It's plenty early still."

Draco laid his forehead against his arm, which was braced on the shower wall. The cold shower had _not_ done its job, and Hermione had chosen the exact _wrong_ moment to come to the door. He quickly scrubbed his body and rinsed the shampoo from his hair, wanting to get out of the bathroom as soon as possible to avoid suspicion.

In his haste, Draco forgot to get dressed before leaving the bathroom. A dark green towel wrapped around his waist, he opened the door and walked out, coming face to face with Hermione. The expression on her face was an odd mixture of embarrassment and humor at her roommate's appearance. Confused, Draco looked down, went slightly pink, and turned to walk down to his room. His arm brushed against Hermione's on the way.

"Whoa, Draco, why are you so cold? You just got out….oh." Hermione's face flushed and the hint of a smirk completely left her face. "Never mind." She rushed into the bathroom and closed the door as quickly as she could.

Draco stood in the hall, sighed, and let his head fall back in exasperation. 'Will I never catch a break?' he thought, standing there for a few minutes to recover.

Just before Hermione hopped into the shower, she put on some more of her Muggle music. This time, she didn't sing along, though that was more due to her occupied mind than her embarrassment at being overheard the last time. She was almost afraid at one moment to get into the shower, but realizing that she was being ridiculous ('Just because I have no experience with…_that_…doesn't mean that it isn't perfectly natural for a teenage boy!'), she steeled her resolve and took her shower, relaxing at the feel of the warm water sluicing down her skin.

The rest of the morning was slightly awkward between the two, but during breakfast, both resolved separately to forget what had happened that morning.

At the Slytherin table, Theo was watching Draco intently. He kept glancing at Hermione at the Gryffindor table, blushing, and quickly looking back to his plate. He'd attempt to take a bite before repeating the process. Eventually, Theo reached out and grabbed Draco's fork before the blonde could pretend to be eating again. "Draco, just spit it out. What happened?"

Draco flushed and laid his head down on the table with a groan. An odd, muffled sound came out, in which Theo could only make out the words "Hermione," "shower," and "knows."

Theo and Blaise snorted. Blaise, smirking, said, "I'm assuming the word before 'shower' was 'cold,' yes?"

Draco looked up and said, "Yes, but you missed the part where that…wasn't…it didn't…oh Merlin, and she _knows_! Not that she knows what the dream was that made the whole…thing…necessary, but still…."

When he put his head back on the table, Theo and Blaise exchanged a sympathetic look. Theo patted Draco's arm in comfort and said, "Mate, I know it's embarrassing, but now it's out there, and you just have to get over it. You don't even have to talk about it or anything. Just act like it didn't happen and move on. I'm sure she'll forget about it soon enough if you do."

Blaise agreed, adding, "You're an eighteen year old guy, and it's perfectly natural. She may have been embarrassed to begin with, but she's a smart witch. Eventually she'll remind herself that it's totally normal and move on."

Sighing, Draco went back to his meal, saying, "Thanks, mates. I know you're right, it's just easier said than done."

Over at the Gryffindor table, Hermione and Harry were eating quietly while Ginny sat with her roommates and Ron talked to Neville about Care of Magical Creatures homework. When Hermione was convinced that Ron wouldn't be ending his conversation any time soon, she gathered her courage and asked, "Harry, can I ask you a personal question?"

He swallowed loudly. "Sure, 'Mione, ask me anything."

She bit her lip a little. "Well, I think I may have accidentally embarrassed Draco this morning, and I don't know how to fix it." She paused to take a deep breath and said, "I think that when I knocked on the bathroom door this morning—he was in the shower—that I…that I interrupted something intensely personal." She blushed some, but continued. "I didn't mean to bother him—how could I know?—and I realized a minute or two later that I probably really embarrassed him, but I don't think he has anything to be embarrassed about. What should I do?"

Harry was trying desperately _not_ to directly associate Draco Malfoy with the issue at hand—'Uh, _**gross**_, why did I have to use _that_ expression?'—and answer as honestly as he could. "Well, how do you know for sure that he was"—'_Don't_ use the term "wanking" in front of Hermione!'—"you know, doing _that_? Did you…ew, you didn't hear anything, did you?"

Hermione flushed a little and said, "Not exactly. He sort of…moaned…before he answered my question. At first I thought it was just a contemplative sound, but….When he walked out of the bathroom, his arm brushed mine so it was ice cold. My guess is that the cold shower just wasn't enough this morning."

Both Harry and Hermione's eyes widened at her blunt phrasing, but they chose to ignore it and move on.

"Oh," Harry said. "Well, if that _is_ what you…interrupted, I guess…then the best thing for you is to act completely normal. Don't bring up the subject and don't be embarrassed around him. If you really are as over it as you say, then you shouldn't make a big deal about it. Make him think you've forgotten the whole thing."

"You don't think I should tell him that I know it's natural or—"

"No! Definitely just leave the subject be."

Hermione nodded and went back to her food.

In Defense, Hermione and Draco sat next to each other again. Hermione greeted Draco cheerily when he sat down, taking Harry's advice to forget about the whole incident. Most everyone was early to Defense that morning, so the two Head Students had plenty of time to talk before class.

Eventually, Draco's curiosity got the best of him and he asked, "What were you happy about the other night that you didn't want to tell me about?"

Eying her roommate, Hermione said, "If I was going to tell you, I wouldn't have given 'hidden happiness' as the password, would I have done?"

Grumbling, he responded with, "C'mon, 'Mione! I'm dying to know. Please tell me?" He gave her his most innocent look, hoping to guilt her into telling.

It almost worked. Hermione smiled sadly at him and said, "If I say it out loud, it might stop happening, and then I will have ruined it. Can't I keep this secret?"

Draco opened his mouth to protest, but instead said, "For now."

The morning classes, Defense and Arithmancy, as well as lunch went by quickly and in a blur. After lunch, most of the seventh years had a free period; Hermione, Draco, Padma, and Anthony had History of Magic.

The lecture was both incredibly boring and a repeat of a lecture they'd had in the two previous years. Draco was too wired to sleep, so he decided to pass notes with Hermione. Professor Binns wouldn't notice, and he wanted to talk to his girl.

'_My_ girl? Since when do I think of her as _mine_?'

He had to admit, if only to himself, that he loved the sound of that.

He scribbled a short missive and slid it on the desk over to Hermione's space, which was to his left.

_**I'm sorry about this morning.**_

_You don't have anything to be sorry about._

_**Really?**_

(smirking) _Yes, Draco, really._

_**We have rounds tonight, right?**_

_Oh, yes, I've been meaning to mention that. So far, everything's been going well with the Prefects' rounds. No complaints._

_**Good. So, do you want to do rounds together or split up to cover ground more quickly?**_

_Draco! You know we're not supposed to do that! It's dangerous to walk around the castle alone at night. What if one of us fell down the stairs and got a concussion? No one would find us until the morning!_

_**Okay, OKAY! I was just asking.**_

_Besides, we need to discuss our project._

(nods)

_And it'd be nice to spend some quality time with my roommate._

(smiles) _**Agreed.**_

_Speaking of Head duties, do we need to do anything for the Prefect meeting tomorrow?_

_**No, I think the only thing on our agenda is updates on House relations, discipline, rounds, and the Halloween celebration. Since you delegated the Halloween thing, maybe you should ask Parvati to come with an update.**_

_Good idea. Though, I trust her creative abilities much more than I would trust my own. I'm sure she'll do a fantastic job._

_**Just as long as it's not a masquerade. It's so cliché.**_

_Haha, for sure! Hopefully she'll just have it a regular costume party._

_**That would be way more fun. What would you dress up as, Granger?**_

_Hmm, I don't know. Someone from wizarding history, maybe. Or a Muggle character might be fun. What about you?_

_**Huh, I hadn't given it any thought. **_(Pauses) _**What costume would you suggest for me, Granger?**_

_Well… _(pauses for a few minutes) _What about King Arthur?_

_**Not Merlin? I'm offended, Granger.**_

_You really want to dress up as a 200 year old wizard, Malfoy?_

(grimaces) _**Okay, I see your point. **_ (pauses again for a moment) _**You should go as Guinevere, then.**_

_Any particular reason?_

_**We're going to have to dance together to open the evening. Just thought it'd be nice to match.**_

_You'd better hope that no one dresses as Lancelot, then._

_**Good point. What if we went as Muggle characters, then? What about Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett?**_

(With an incredulous look on her face) _You__ know Jane Austen?_

_**Of course. Just because my parents were pureblood maniacs doesn't mean that they didn't raise me to be cultured. I know that Jane Austen is particularly popular with women, so I thought I'd suggest it. Do you have another Muggle pair that you'd rather go as?**_

Hermione couldn't believe what was happening at this point. 'He obviously wants to take me to the Halloween ball, but he didn't even ask me! Well, Malfoy, if you think you can get out of being ballsy and romantic, then you've another thing coming!'

_I'm sorry, Draco, but I can't arrange my costume until I know with whom I'll be attending. What if whoever asks me wants to match costumes?_

She timed it perfectly so that he just had enough time to read the parchment before the class had ended. "I'll see you after dinner, Draco. We'll need to work on our project, and I can tutor you in Muggle Studies, and then we'll go on our rounds. I'm going to Gryffindor Tower for the afternoon. See you later!"

When Draco read the note after Hermione had dashed out the door, he immediately grinned to himself. 'Little minx should have been a Slytherin,' he thought as he walked out of the History of Magic classroom. He made a beeline for the dungeons, already planning how to ask the Head Girl to be his date for the Halloween ball.

Hermione knew she was hiding, but it was all part of the plan. She didn't want to push her presence on Draco. After all, he was a guy, and that meant that he would sometimes be a little slow on the uptake. It might take him some time to figure out that her message wasn't a brush off—this time, it actually _was_ a code for "try harder, stupid."

Hermione had filled Ginny in on the conversation she had written with Draco that afternoon, and the two discussed costume options—for any blonde-male-brunette-female couple, of _course_—in the Gryffindor common room and on the way to dinner. Hermione had finally narrowed it down to Darcy and Elizabeth, the Phantom and Christine, and Belle and the Beast. Hermione was leaning towards either the first (because it was Draco's suggestion) or the last (because Belle had always been Hermione's favorite fairy tale princess, valuing courage and love over looks). She was still considering the Phantom and Christine because _The Phantom of the Opera_ was her favorite musical, and because both characters had some amazing costumes, but she didn't really want Draco's face covered for the whole evening. He was too handsome for that, and she wanted to show him off.

"So, Hermione, when do you think he'll ask?" Ginny wanted to know how long she had to keep quiet about her best friend dating the hottest (other than Harry, of course) and richest guy in school.

Hermione just shrugged. "Dunno. I'm not even sure he understands yet that I was telling him to ask me. I'd give that a few days, and then time for him to plan how to ask me. A week, minimum, I'd say. I don't really want to wait, but I can be patient when I need to be." A thought occurred to Hermione just then. "Gin…can _you_?"

The redhead giggled and rolled her eyes. "_Yes_, Hermione, I think I can wait seven days for _you_ to be asked on a date."

"I mean it, Gin! You can't say a word to anyone, not even Harry. If anyone hears you—or me—talking about it, it could get back to Draco, and I don't want him chickening out if people start gossiping. Not. A. Word."

Very seriously, Ginny said, "Alright, Hermione, I promise. Not a word."

Draco, Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Hermione, and Neville all ended up leaving the Great Hall at the same time. The three Slytherins headed to the dungeons together while the Head Students and Neville started climbing the stairs.

They were chatting amiably when eight Slytherin fifth and sixth years rounded the corner and blocked the hallway, menacing looks on their faces.

"Well, Malfoy, I guess your fall is complete," said a fifth year named Claire.

Scowling, Draco said, "And what do you mean by that, Milton?"

Looking scathingly at Neville, she said, "Associating with Longbottom? We know you have no choice but to live in the same quarters as the Mudblood, but you obviously don't care much about that if you can stand to be in the presence of an idiot blood traitor with no skills whose only use is to be on the receiving end of a Cruciatus!"

Hermione was utterly shocked at Draco's response. He whipped out his wand and Stunned three of the students before any of them knew his wand was even out. Then he managed to do the same to two more of them before the rest of them had been able to draw their wands. Hermione tried to help, but Draco growled, "NO! They're mine! No one will speak of my friends in that manner and get away with it!"

He dueled like a champion, which Hermione noted with pride. It was three on one, and though they were younger students, they were by no means unskilled. Within another three minutes, Draco had all but Claire Stunned, and she was bound with magical ropes. Draco walked up to her after catching her breath. He knelt on the floor and hissed in her face, "You're lucky you are a student and underage. If we were out in the real world, I would have done much worse. If I _ever_ hear the words 'blood traitor,' 'Cruciatus,' or 'Mudblood'"—he spat the last word—"come out of your mouth again, you won't get off so easily. I'm taking you lot straight to McGonagall, and she'll deal with you. She will probably be more lenient than I, so count yourself lucky today, Milton."

When he stood, Hermione sent her Patronus to McGonagall to inform the Headmistress of the situation. Draco walked back to stand with Hermione and Neville while they waited for McGonagall to come.

Hermione scrutinized Draco's face and noticed a small amount of blood about to run out of his nose. She conjured a handkerchief and held it up to his nose for him. Draco raised his hand to his face to hold the cloth on his own. Then he looked into Hermione's eyes and said, very sincerely, "Thank you."

She rolled her eyes. "We should be thanking you, kneeling before you even. That was very…brave and noble of you, Draco. You know, you'd make quite the Gryffindor."

The three conscious and unbound students chuckled. Neville looked to Draco and said, "That was…really good of you, Mal—Draco. You didn't have to say what you did, but I want you to know I appreciate it." For a moment, it looked like Neville wasn't going to say anything more, but he soon gathered his courage. "It's nice to have a friend defend me so adamantly. If I can ever do the same for you, I promise you that I will."

The boys looked at each other for a moment before shaking hands and smiling hesitantly at each other. Hermione could feel tears gathering in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Just then, McGonagall entered the corridor, got the story from the three seventh years, and sent them on their way, promising to "deal with the children as would be befitting of the circumstances." The older students left, grateful not to have to be present for the unleashing of McGonagall's wrath.

Neville soon split off from the head students, and they made their way over to Pythia's portrait.

When they reached the portrait, however, Pythia was nowhere to be seen. In her painting sat a young man with brown hair playing a lyre. "Ah, good evening. Our Head Boy and Girl, I presume?"

They confirmed the young man's assumption, and Hermione asked, "Where is Pythia this evening?"

"She has some business to attend to in the Headmistress's office, I believe, and asked me to let the two of you into the common room this evening, providing, of course, that you give the correct password."

Draco spoke up. "Euphrosyne aides."

"You are very correct, sir. Have a good evening!" He swung forward and admitted them.

Once inside, Hermione fairly pounced onto Draco, squeezing him in the tightest hug he could ever remember receiving. Gobsmacked, all Draco could do was cling to her just as tightly. After a few moments, he had the presence of mind to ask, "What's this for, 'Mione?"

She loosened her grip and leaned back to look at him, but she didn't let him go. "This is what I was secretly happy about!"

Confused, Draco cocked an eyebrow at her and said (very eloquently), "Huh?"

Hermione laughed lightly and said, "I didn't want to say anything before, because I was afraid that you'd change your mind if I said it out loud, but….You're becoming friends with my friends! With Gryffindors. And I'm becoming friends with your friends—or, at least, with Pansy, and that's a start. I'm just so happy that our friends are getting along. It's only been a week, and we're already making progress with House unity! Of course, tonight's episode was a little disheartening, but….If you can get along with Neville and I can get along with Blaise, Theo, and Pansy, there's hope for _everybody_!" She was so giddy with relief that she grasped onto Draco again and laughed while holding him tightly to her.

The two stood embracing for some time. Eventually, the laughter died out, and a sweet, romantic desire to hold each other took its place. Draco, who was beginning to fear his body's reactions to her, eventually let her go enough to kiss her forehead and then move to the love seat. He pulled out his Muggle Studies book and asked, "We're still doing homework together, right?"

Hermione, frozen to the spot because of his kiss, snapped out of her trance and said, "Yeah! What are you guys working on in Muggle Studies right now?"

They spent a good hour and a half on Muggle Studies before they had to get ready to go on their rounds. Eventually, Hermione ran up to her room to change into Muggle clothes—jeans and a jumper—that would be more comfortable in which to wonder around the castle. Draco followed her lead, coming down the stairs in dark, slimming (not that he needed it) jeans and a dark green, long sleeved tee.

For the first ten minutes or so of wondering around the castle, the pair walked in comfortable silence. Eventually, Draco brought up the subject of their seventh-year project. "Obviously those diaries aren't going to hold exactly what we're looking for. Some of my ancestors seemed to know _of_ people who had been involved in the building of Hogwarts, but they weren't personally acquainted with them." After a few moments, he continued. "Maybe we should ask some other older families if we can look through their libraries."

After a moment of reflection, Hermione said, "How many of them would give us permission, do you think?"

Draco snorted. "Not many, I'd wager."

When they reached the trophy room a few minutes later, Hermione had a sudden inspiration. "Draco! What were the names mentioned in your family's diaries?"

"Hmm, there was Acker, Miller, and Samson…Prince—"

"THAT'S IT!"

Draco nearly fell over. "Geez, 'Mione, give a man a heart attack, why don't you?"

Sheepishly, she said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm just so excited!" Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself before saying, "Draco. You're godfather was Professor Snape, yes?"

Confused, Draco said, "Yes. What does that have to do with anything?"

Rolling her eyes, she said, "His mother's maiden name was Prince! Eileen Prince was a pureblooded witch, probably descended from the Prince mentioned in your family's diary. And what's more, Snape left everything he owned—including his family's home and private library—to Harry! I grabbed a few books from Spinner's End to bring along to school this year, because Harry said I could have free reign of the texts. Maybe the diary we need for our proposal is there, at Spinner's End!"

During Hermione's speech, Draco had become increasingly excited. At this point, he was certain that his godfather's library housed exactly what the pair needed to finish this project. Laughing, he picked Hermione up around the waist, pulled her to him, and spun her in a circle. When he finally stopped, they were so dizzy that they dropped to the floor in a tangle of legs, but they kept laughing. A huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders, if only temporarily.

Sitting there with the man she had come to both admire and want, breathing heavily and smiling like fools, Hermione began to feel very self-conscious. She looked down, calming her breathing, and eventually made to stand. Draco held out his arm for her to hold onto, preventing her falling back to the floor. When she was safely righted, he also stood, and then they walked off to complete their rounds. The conversation turned to their classes, their classmates, and the wizarding world in general. The only topics they avoided were the Halloween ball and their burgeoning romantic feelings for each other. Around eleven thirty, they began their walk back to the Head common room.

When they reached the portrait, they were surprised to find it empty. Hermione was exhausted. She sat on the floor across from the painting, pulling Draco down next to her, and leaned onto his shoulder. She had just enough energy to send a Patronus to Pythia before falling into unconsciousness on Draco's arm.

Pythia returned to her portrait shortly after Hermione entered the land of dreams. Not wanting to wake her, Draco carefully stood and picked her up in his arms, giving Pythia the password and entering their domain with his witch in his arms. Not thinking he had the energy to climb the stairs with her, he sat them both on the love seat and cuddled her to him. Soon he joined her in unconsciousness, his arms wrapped around her waist, her head under his chin, and her right hand on his heart.

**There you go! Just as a note, the "try harder, stupid" line is a reference to the movie **_**Hitch**_** (great movie with Will Smith, I highly recommend it). Also, any suggestions as to how Draco should ask Hermione to the Halloween ball? I have a partial idea—when and where to ask—but I can't think of a cute way for him actually to ask. If you have any suggestions, I will take them into account. Also, let me know which costume idea you like better (I'll take it under advisement, too :) Have a great rest of the week, guys! :D**


	11. Ch 11: Problems, Prefects, and Plans

**Okay, this took me longer to punch out than I wanted. I had the whole thing typed out, and then I decided that I didn't like about 80% of it, so I almost started completely over. As much work as it was, though, I'm MUCH happier with this version than the first. So here it is. Enjoy!**

**Oh, BTW….This chapter is dedicated to Kermit304, who happens to be an excellent reviewer! Thank you so much for all your input! :D**

Hermione woke disoriented, feeling as if she were falling.

And then she hit the floor.

Draco was jumping off the sofa, wand in hand, complaining loudly (and with some rather rude words, Hermione noted somewhat sourly) about something or other. It took her a few moments, but she finally realized that he was Summoning their school bags and yelling at her that they were going to be late to class.

Shaking herself awake and finally standing, Hermione complained, "Draco, our first class is a free period. We don't have to be anywhere until Transfiguration at 10:15. We're not going to be late."

Draco was suddenly in front of her and attempting to sling her bag over her shoulder. He simply looked her in the eye and said, "It's 10:12."

Her eyes became impossibly huge, and, running for the portrait hole, she yelled, "Merlin's bollocks!" Not taking time to laugh at her uncharacteristic "expletive," Draco followed her out the portrait hole at a run.

Hermione had never been more horrified. She knew that she looked a mess, that she wasn't in her school uniform, and that Draco very obviously was in the same state. To everyone else, it would look suspiciously like….

Well, like they hadn't gotten as much sleep as they actually did.

After class, Professor McGonagall approached the Head Students and said quietly, "Could I speak to the two of you for a moment before you leave, please?"

The two approached McGonagall's desk at the front of the room after their friends had left. If either had a tail, it would be between their legs. Deciding to let her students explain on their own, the Headmistress opted to simply raise an eyebrow at them.

Before Hermione could start apologizing, Draco said, "I am truly sorry, Professor McGonagall. I am entirely to blame. Hermione was exhausted after our rounds last night and fell asleep in the hall while we were waiting for our portrait's occupant to return and let us in. I did not want to wake her but also doubted I could have carried her upstairs in my own exhaustion, so we slept sitting up on the couch in our common room. I apparently did not have the presence of mind to set an alarm on my wand before I fell asleep. We woke up literally minutes before we needed to be here for class, and we opted to arrive in…casual attire…rather than be late for your lesson."

Hermione felt a glimmer of pride in her Draco ('Where did _that_ thought come from?') and his ability to take responsibility, blame circumstances, and flatter his audience all at once.

'Such a Slytherin,' she thought smugly.

McGonagall pursed her lips for a moment, but her amusement was evident. "See that it does not happen again, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points from both Houses for your appearance. Now go back to your dorms and change before lunch. I'd hate for any of the other professors to have to take further points from our Head Students today."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione gently acquiesced, chancing a small smile.

She was happy to see the Headmistress return the gesture.

"Suck up."

"Teacher's pet."

"Excuse me?"

"I knew if I made you seem the victim that McGonagall would give us a break. And what do you mean, 'suck up'?"

"You used flattery to get out of detention. That's sucking up."

"Well it worked, didn't it?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you aren't a suck up."

"And _you're_ still a teacher's pet."

"I never said I wasn't."

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I wanted you to explain why you said that. It could have been for any number of reasons. I just wanted to know which you meant."

"Wow, Granger, I can't believe you admit to being every professor's favorite."

"I never said I was every professor's favorite."

"Might as well have."

"Would you stop putting words in my mouth?"

"When did I do that?"

"Twice: you said I claimed not to be a teacher's pet, and then you said I admitted to being every professor's favorite. I never said either of those things."

"Okay, so I exaggerated. Can a bloke exaggerate once in a while, or is that something only women can do?"

"I do not exaggerate!"

Draco's only response was to look at her knowingly, a slight smirk on his face.

"Give me one example of a time that I exaggerated."

"Second year"—"Good Merlin, _seriously_?"—"you insinuated that I had to buy my way onto the Slytherin Quidditch team. While I may have never beaten Potter, I _have_ beaten the other two Houses' Seekers on several occasions. You exaggerated my lack of Quidditch skills."

Hermione, rolling her eyes and sighing dramatically, said, "I wasn't exaggerating. I _couldn't_ have exaggerated, because I'd never seen you play. I was merely looking for a way to insult you." She put on a small, devilish smile at the thought. "Find another ruddy example."

At this point, they had reached the portrait hole. "Password?" Pythia questioned.

Draco gave the password, turned to Hermione, and said, "How about when you told Umbridge about the thing-that-didn't-exist in the Forbidden Forest in fifth year?"

Pythia then asked, "Hermione, how are you feeling about Draco right now?"

She turned briefly to Pythia and then to Draco, saying, "Ser harmonia. That was—what we thought at the time—a life-or-death situation. Any 'exaggeration' was necessary, and therefore _not_ something I did because of my femininity."

"You may enter," Pythia continued, smiling to herself.

Draco held open the portrait for Hermione and said, "Thank you, Pythia. So I suppose that you had nothing to do with thinking up a way out of that situation, then. You were still a girl, and _you_ were the one that figured out how to get Umbridge out of the way."

They both walked to the sofa and sat facing each other. "That had nothing to do with the fact that I'm a girl!"

"How can you be sure?"

"Did Ginny think of it?" She paused for a moment, and when Draco didn't respond, Hermione said, "See?"

"Well then, how can you account for it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Quick thinking. And don't try to say that Harry and Ron do that, too—I'm aware. But _this_ is where my womanhood makes a difference: women tend to think of peaceful, talk-based solutions first, whereas men go straight to displays of physical or magical strength. If Ron and Harry would have had another couple of minutes, they would have come up with something equally as clever that didn't involve wands or fists."

Completely stumped, Draco said, "Okay, I give. You can definitely outmatch me in a debate." After a moment, he continued with a confused look on his face. "What were we talking about before this?"

She had to think for a minute, but eventually Hermione remembered. "Oh, we were talking about how good you are at BS-ing your way out of a tight spot." She smirked at him.

"Oh, yeah, I remember now. What password did you just give to Pythia, by the way? I wasn't listening."

"Ser harmonia." **(A/N: I couldn't find the phonetic spelling for the first word, but Google translate would "speak" it for me, so I guessed on the spelling.)**

Draco raised his eyebrow. "What was the question?"

"She asked what I was feeling about or toward you at that moment, I think."

Smirking, he said, "You feel in harmony with me when we're arguing?"

Hermione rolled her eyes again—she was almost afraid that they would get stuck that way. "We weren't _arguing_, we were…engaging in friendly banter."

"Oh, is that what they're calling it these days?"

_Smack!_

"Ow! Granger, that hurt! You have a bloody powerful slap, did you know that? Just be grateful that one wasn't on my face, or you'd be in for it."

Standing and running for the stairs, she shouted back, "Only if you can catch me, Ferret!"

Laughing, he rushed after her up the stairs, but she had too much of a head start and had her door locked before he reached the landing. They got dressed and fixed their hair (oddly, Draco took much longer than Hermione to do so, even with her nest of curls) before heading down together to the Great Hall for lunch.

Predictably, both Head Students were grilled when they got down to their House tables in the Great Hall.

Ginny was grinning from ear to ear. Practically purring, she questioned, "So, 'Mione. What do you have to say for yourself, young lady? I have just been informed of your appearance in Transfiguration this morning." Winking, she saucily added, "Naughty girl."

Hermione moaned (probably not the best choice of reaction, but she didn't think of that until later) and dropped her head to the table, not even bothering to cushion the impact with her forearms. She would never live this down, would she?

Ginny laughed with glee, Harry flushed slightly in embarrassment, and Ron practically choked on whatever substance was currently crowding his mouth. Hermione suddenly looked up, beet red, and said, "NO! That was _**not**_ a confirmation of Ginny's assumption! We fell asleep on the sofa last night after rounds—dressed, I swear!—and didn't wake up until about four minutes until class started. It was either show up looking…like we did something we shouldn't have done…or be late. We opted for the former. And, to be perfectly honest, I'm glad we did, because McGonagall let us off fairly easy once Draco explained the situation. We only lost ten points apiece."

Ron and Harry nodded, looking both mollified and grateful that their best friend hadn't done what it looked like she'd done. Ginny just looked disappointed.

"Oh," she said, pouting slightly. "Well, when it does happen, I insist on being the first to know!"

Harry went pale this time; Ron's reaction didn't change (except for maybe the particular food in his mouth). "'_When_'?" they said together.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny said, "Well, regardless of _what_ they do, at some point we all know they're going to snog. And snogging can do quite a number on hair. Right, Harry?" Ginny grinned wickedly at her boyfriend, and he swallowed loudly, going red again.

Ron shuddered and turned to Hermione. "When you tell Ginny, can you do it somewhere that Harry and I can't hear?"

Hermione had been slightly enjoying the conversation up until that point. The fact that Ron, regardless of his prejudices, didn't want to know what was going on in _Hermione_'s life stung her more than she would care to admit. With a hurt look that quickly turned to one of anger, Hermione stood from the table without a word and stomped out of the hall.

Draco, sitting two tables away yet having a remarkably similar conversation, decided that he, too, had had enough, and he got up to follow his Gryffindor. 'There it is _again_,' he thought. 'She's not _mine_…. Or, at least, she isn't mine _yet_.'

He finally caught up with her just outside the library. It struck him as odd that she didn't go inside, but as he neared her, the reason became clear. She was crying, sobbing softly, and Madame Pince, even were she to sympathize, would have asked Hermione to leave the library until she was calm enough to be quiet.

Not knowing what else to do, Draco walked up and pulled Hermione into a tight hug, just holding her. They stood that way for some time, Draco's arms around her waist, Hermione squeezing around his broad shoulders, until her sobs and little tremors stopped. Draco's thumbs were rubbing smoothing circles on her waist, and Hermione was trying hard (with moderate success) not to nuzzle her forehead into his chest.

When the tears were silent, Draco released Hermione only to take her hand and pull her through the library to the back corner that she liked to inhabit. He sat the two of them down in chairs side by side and pulled her head to his shoulder, continuing his soothing motions on her upper back.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

A sniff was followed by a timid, "I don't know how much I could tell you."

"I'll listen to whatever you decide to say."

That prompted another sob, although this one sounded grateful despite the pitiful tone. "Ron was just being…insensitive. And not really the friend that he should be—that I know he _is_. He just doesn't always think about what to say before he says it, and most of the time I can ignore that. This time, though…."

"Git. What did he say?"

Hermione just shook her head. "That's the part I can't tell you."

Feeling helpless, but wanting more than anything to help, Draco pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head and said, "That's okay, you don't have to say it. Do you want me to talk to Weasley for you?"

Hermione seriously considered Draco's offer for a moment. On the one hand, it would serve Ron right to have to deal with Draco's wrath after what he said. On the other hand, she didn't want Draco finding out what had been said at the lunch table. "No, that's okay. I'll get over it."

Draco practically growled. "You shouldn't have to just 'get over it,' Hermione. If you won't talk to him, _I_ will. He needs to learn not to do this to you. You two have been friends for seven years, and he _still_ doesn't think about what he says to you. Weasley needs some serious straightening out."

"Thank you, Draco, really. I know you're saying that because you're my friend and you care about me. The thing is, if you talk to him about it, you might unintentionally find out what was said, and I'd really like for no one else to be made aware of that conversation. If I don't think I can talk to Ron, I'll ask Ginny to do it for me since she was there and knows what he said. Okay?"

Huffing, Draco nevertheless acquiesced. "Come on, we've got Potions next and it's a long walk to the dungeons."

They left the library together and walked to the dungeons in companionable silence.

Potions and Ancient Runes passed uneventfully, and eventually it was dinner time. Pansy walked up to Hermione before dessert was served and plopped down backwards on the Gryffindor bench to talk to the Head Girl.

"Hey there Grange. You up for a Patronus lesson tonight after the Prefects' meeting?"

Harry interrupted. "'Grange'?"

Pansy rolled her eyes at Harry and said, "Well, we're friends now, so 'Granger' just doesn't work anymore. I refuse to use your nickname for her—I think it's ridiculous—but 'Hermione' takes too long to say. So I made up my own nickname for her."

"I like it!" Hermione said, smiling at Pansy. "And sure thing, about the Patronus lesson. Does Draco know?"

Pansy nodded. "Actually, it was his idea. He would have come over to ask, but Blaise and Theo wanted to talk to him about something without me listening in, so I volunteered. I'm not sure if it's safe to walk back over there yet—mind if I have pudding here with you?"

Hermione smiled. "Not at all."

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, Draco was getting advice from his best mates.

"I _think_ she was trying to tell me that she wanted me to ask her to the Halloween Ball. What d'you think?"

They both rolled their eyes. "Of course she wants you to ask her, mate," Theo said, clearly exasperated with his friend. "We all know that she likes you—why do you still doubt it?"

Draco shrugged. "Sometimes I really think she does, but…I'm always afraid that I'm just seeing what I want to see."

"Well, you're not," Blaise insisted. "We _all_ can see it. So get over it and ask her."

Nodding, Draco whispered, "And now the question is…how do I do that?"

Blaise looked over at the Gryffindor table for a moment, studying Pansy's interactions with Ginny and Hermione. "Well, even though she hangs out with guys a lot, she _is_ still very much a girl. I'd suggest doing something special. Don't just ask; plan something."

Confused, Draco asked, "Like what? Dropping to one knee?"

Theo laughed, "Yeah, going to a dance together is _exactly_ what that image calls to mind!"

Blushing slightly and clearing his throat, Draco said, "That's not what I meant. That was just the only 'gesture' I could think of. I've never heard of a bloke doing something special just to ask a girl to a dance."

"Where have you been, mate?" Blaise asked, unbelief clear on his face. "Birds love that kind of romantic junk."

Now it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. "If something is romantic, then it's not 'junk,' Blaise. I may not know much about women, but that _is_ something I know for sure."

Theo looked at Blaise and said, "Pussy-whipped." Blaise almost choked on his pumpkin juice from laughing, and Draco shot them both death glares.

"So, how do I ask? What do I do?"

His friends thought for a moment before shooting out suggestions.

"You could lead clues around the castle to lead her to you so you can ask her."

"Theo, scavenger hunts are _so_ overused. It has to be original." After a moment's contemplation, Blaise added, "What about charming the Snitch to write it out in the air over the Quidditch pitch?"

"Blaise, she's not into Quidditch…. Maybe you could have the Prefects each give her one letter of the note throughout the day?"

"Too complicated, and _way_ too many letters," Blaise insisted, shaking his head.

After a moment's pause, Draco got an enlightened look on his face and said, "Never mind, blokes. I've got the perfect idea."

After dinner, Hermione went back to the common room to work on homework, and Draco spent the interim before the Prefects' meeting in the library.

Almost the entire Prefects' meeting had been a discussion about discipline problems among the students. It seemed as if Slytherin House was determined to engage every student from every other House in a fistfight, duel, or shouting match at least once before Halloween. Every single Prefect had broken up at least two occurrences in that week alone.

Hermione sighed dramatically after a detailed description of a duel between two Slytherin fifth years and three Hufflepuff third years that had occurred earlier that same day. "Does anyone have any idea how to help the Houses to cooperate? This can't keep up, or the war we fought was all for nothing. If we can't change our views when we're young, we'll carry the same prejudices our ancestors had throughout our lives and likely pass them onto our children. If that happens, Voldemort might as well have lived."

One of the Slytherin sixth years, Adam Harper, spoke up. "I'd like to point out that the ones to initiate the actual violence are rarely the Slytherins that are involved. While we might be the ones to start the name-calling, rarely does one of us throw the first punch or cast the first spell. I think tolerance needs to be taught to the other Houses just as much as it needs to be taught to the Slytherins."

"Oh, I completely agree, Adam," Hermione assured him. "Merlin knows that Harry and Ron have started their fair share of arguments over the years." Ron scowled at Hermione, but she kept going, not giving him time to respond to her accusation. "I just don't know how to approach the subject in a way that will get through to all of the students."

Draco cleared his throat and spoke up. "I think it needs to be done differently for each House. The Sorting Hat always talks about how each founder valued different things, and our priorities are what determine the House we're placed in. Maybe we should do something different for each House before bringing everyone together to cement it all."

Padma Patil spoke up. "Wow, Malfoy, that's a great idea. So, the Gryffindors can focus on nobility and courage, the Ravenclaws on knowledge and learning, the Hufflepuffs on hard work and loyalty, and the Slytherins on cunning and ambition. Sounds like a perfect plan to me."

When everyone had agreed to the idea, Hermione had the four Houses split up to plan an activity for the last Saturday in September, each House meeting somewhere different. Hermione, Parvati, Ron, Ginny, Colin, Amy, and Jacob went over to the window and settled in to discuss their options.

"Should we maybe have like a series of mini lectures emphasizing the benefits of tolerance?" Amy suggested.

Ginny shook her head. "As much as I think the idea in general would be effective, they'll need to have something to keep their attention. They won't listen to a series of talks for more than ten, maybe fifteen minutes."

Hermione pursed her lips. "What if we did a game?"

Interested, Jacob said, "What kind of game?"

"Quidditch!"

"Ron, shut it and let Hermione talk."

"You can't tell me to shut it, Ginny."

"No," Hermione said, "but I can. Shut it, Ronald. Colin, have you ever played one of those Muggle games where you don't know who or what you are, but everyone else does?"

Now understanding where Hermione was going with this, Colin skipped the affirmative response and went straight to "That's brilliant, Hermione."

Hermione proceeded to explain her idea to her fellow Gryffindors. The four Houses came back together a short while later, each group pleased with their plans. Draco suggested that the Prefects and Heads meet again after the activities to discuss ways to bring the four Houses together for a follow-up session. The agreement was unanimous, and the meeting broke up shortly thereafter.

When Pansy showed up a short while later, the first words out of her mouth were, "Alright, Grange, show us a thing or two!"

By the end of the lesson, Draco and Pansy were both able to produce at least a shapeless mist on every attempt. Draco had managed to get a lumpy mass with four legs for a millisecond near the middle of the training session, but Pansy still had no indication of the animal her Patronus would be.

When Pansy left, Hermione immediately went up to bed, falling to sleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Draco had a little more trouble falling asleep because he was excited about his plans to ask Hermione to the dance, but both students slept soundly through the night.

**So, how'd I do? Reviews are much appreciated :D**


	12. Ch 12: Twenty Questions

**Alright, now the 'adventure' of the **_**actual**_** plot finally begins! I won't give anything else away, though. ; )**

On the way down to breakfast the next morning, Hermione told Draco that she would speak to McGonagall about their plans to visit the library at Spinner's End the next day. They needed the Headmistress's permission in order to leave the school grounds on a non-vacation day.

As soon as they reached the Great Hall, Draco went to his seat at the Slytherin table, and Hermione walked up to McGonagall's seat in the front.

"Good morning, Miss Granger. What can I do for you?"

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall. I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you."

McGonagall looked at Hermione over the rims of her glasses and said, "You may ask." There was a definite but-I-don't-have-to-do-it tone to the short statement.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Well, Draco and I are working together on our seventh-year project, and we have a lead to something we think could be fairly substantial. The thing is, we need to look at some diaries and journals of people who lived around the time Hogwarts was built. Specifically, we need to see some old Prince family diaries. Since Professor Snape left Harry Spinner's End, I asked Harry if we could visit the library there tomorrow to look through whatever journals might be there. He was amenable to the idea, but in order to go, Harry would have to take me and Draco to Spinner's End, and the two of us might need to stay at the house for some time searching through the library. We would need your permission to leave school grounds since tomorrow isn't a Hogsmeade or vacation day."

The Headmistress thought over the proposal for a few moments before saying, "If you and Mr. Malfoy can leave after nine in the morning and be back before dinner, then I have no objections. And, of course, Mr. Potter is only to be gone long enough to take the two of you there."

Hermione smiled gratefully and said, "Thank you, Professor. We'll be sure to be back in time, I promise. I'll just go tell Harry and Draco now, then."

She hurried over to the Slytherin table to tell Draco the plan before going back to join her friends for breakfast. When she sat down, she immediately told Harry that they were on for tomorrow, and then she tucked in.

Hermione and Draco both had first period free, so they left the Great Hall together, heading to the library to study. Hermione helped Draco with Muggle Studies for a while since that was his first period of the day. Hermione never ceased to be amazed at how quickly Draco could pick up the concepts that she taught him—she was used to spending inordinate amounts of time explaining simple things to Harry and Ron.

When Draco left for Muggle Studies, Hermione stayed in the library and took out a novel. She hadn't really had time to relax all week, and as she only had one class on Fridays, she decided to treat herself. She was so engrossed in her book that she almost completely forgot about lunch. Luckily, Ginny had stopped in the library after her second class and spotted Hermione with her nose in the book.

"Hey, 'Mione."

"Oh, hi Gin! What are you doing here? Don't you have class this period?"

Giggling, the red head responded, "It's lunch time, Hermione. Must be a good book."

Hermione blushed a little and said, "Yeah, it is. I've read it before, but it's one of my favorites."

"What's it called?"

"_The Hobbit_, by J.R.R. Tolkien."

"Oh, I think I've heard Harry mention that book before. He said it's good but a difficult read."

Hermione looked confused for a moment before enlightenment hit. "He was probably talking about _The Lord of the Rings_, which is the sequel series to this book. Tolkien actually wrote this one for his kids, and the next three books followed. And yes, they are a much more advanced reading level."

The girls continued talking about literature—wizard and Muggle—all the way down to the Great Hall. By the time they got there, Hermione had already given Ginny a list of six Muggle books that the brunette insisted the younger girl would love.

Lunch went by pleasantly, and then the seventh-years headed for Charms. Hermione was pleased to see that Daphne was talking to Blaise (albeit with a half-scowl on her face). Hermione knew that Blaise and Daphne had dated in the past, and she could tell that the guy still had feelings for her. She hoped everything would work itself out amongst _all_ of the Slytherins, but she hoped the most for Blaise and Daphne to get back together.

In charms, Hermione and Millicent got partnered. It was a little awkward at first, but Hermione's natural enthusiasm for learning and talkative nature soon pulled Millicent out of her shell enough to allow for moderate conversation. They only talked about the class, as Millicent would ignore Hermione anytime the Head Girl would ask a personal question. 'At least it's a step in the right direction,' Hermione thought.

After Charms, Hermione and Draco had another free period. This time, Hermione went up to Gryffindor Tower to spend time with her housemates (the younger ones, since all the other Gryffindor seventh-years were in Care of Magical Creatures), and Draco went out to the Quidditch pitch for some solitary flying practice. He had tryouts on Sunday afternoon, and he wanted to be ready.

The rest of the day went by fairly lazily. Draco spent time in the dungeons with his fellow Slytherins after dinner, and Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron went out to the grounds to visit Hagrid and Grawp.

When Draco got back to the common room that night, Hermione was sitting on the love seat reading a book. He sat beside her heavily and sighed. "I'm knackered. I didn't even have that much to do today, but I'm dead on my feet."

Hermione said, in as serious a tone as she could muster, "Seems to me as if you're still breathing."

"Oh, ha ha."

"So, if you're so tired, why aren't you going to bed?"

Draco thought for a moment before saying, "I don't have the energy to climb the stairs just yet."

Hermione closed her book and turned to face her roommate. "So what would you like to do as you regain your energy?"

Smirking, he suggested, "How about Twenty Questions?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Wizards play Twenty Questions?"

Nodding, Draco pulled out his wand. "It's a little different, though, as is wizards' Truth or Dare. We have to tap our non-wand hand with the wand and say '_tantem veritatem_.' It will mean that we can only answer the questions truthfully. However, it's not like Veritaserum, which _forces_ you to tell the truth. If you don't want to answer the question, you can simply shake your head, and we'll move on. However, I don't want either of us copping out, so I say we get three chickens out of the twenty questions. Fair?"

Hermione nodded and did the incantation. Draco followed suit and said, "You ask the first question."

"Okay. Um…what was the first thing you wanted to be when you grew up?"

"Oh, bollocks."

"You're going to use a chicken already?"

"No, I just…I wanted to be a Muggle police man. My parents took me to the little village near the Manor when I was about six, and I remember seeing him on a corner in his uniform. I thought he looked cool, and I asked my dad why he was dressed that way. He explained what he was—adding some disparaging comment or other about Muggles, of course—and I somehow I knew not to tell him that I wanted to be like him. I did want to, though." He took a deep breath and said, "Alright, now you answer the question. I'll ask the next one."

"Okay. I wanted to be a ballerina when I was five. My mum put me in a ballet class, and I quickly learned that I was neither graceful nor coordinated enough for the sport, so I dropped out of class a year later. I had a lot of fun, but it wasn't for me."

Draco nodded, interested. "Alright, my turn. What's your favorite book? In the wizarding world, I mean."

Hermione smirked and said, "Easy: _Hogwarts, A History_. It's not my all-time favorite, but it is my favorite wizarding book. How about you?"

"Currently it would be _Dragons in Damascus_. It's a novel that came out the summer between fifth and sixth year. It's really good. You should read it."

Smiling, Hermione said, "Let me borrow it and I will. Let's see, my turn to ask a question, yeah?" Draco nodded, and she continued. "What's your favorite color?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's a tie between blue and silver."

"What, no Slytherin green? No black?"

"I like to wear black because it looks good on my, but it's not my favorite color. And I only like green because it's my House color. I really don't care for it that much otherwise. What's your favorite color?"

"Purple, without a doubt."

Draco smiled at Hermione and said, "The color of royalty."

"Exactly!"

Laughing, Draco asked, "Who would you say your closest friend is?"

This one was a little more difficult for Hermione to answer. After a moment, she said, "Well, I suppose Harry is my closest friend overall. We've known each other so long, and we rarely argue, so I've spent more time with him than Ron. On the other hand, though, I've been spending much more time with Ginny lately than with either of them. I think it's all that time last year that I spent being the only girl. Making up for lost time, I suppose."

After a slight pause, Draco said, "Blaise and I have been best mates since first year, but Pansy and I have known each other all of our lives. Even though I don't spend as much time with her anymore, she still knows me better than anyone. Hell, sometimes I think she knows me better than I know myself."

Hermione nodded, understanding that feeling. "How many questions was that?"

"Umm…four, I think. We each asked two."

Looking at the clock above the fireplace and yawning, Hermione decided it was time for bed. "Maybe we should finish this tomorrow while we're researching. I'm knackered, too, and it's going to take _forever_ to get through all twenty questions."

"Agreed." Draco helped Hermione off the couch and followed her up the stairs. They whispered a sleepy "goodnight" in the hallway in front of their doors.

Saturday found both Hermione and Draco up early in the morning, eager to start their research. Both were in the common room by 7:15, which was about two hours before Draco usually woke on a Saturday, but he couldn't manage to sleep in that morning.

The two walked down to the Great Hall at a leisurely pace so as not to get there too early for breakfast. Draco decided that they should pick back up on their game of Twenty Questions, and he urged Hermione to take her turn.

"Oi! Keep your knickers on, Malfoy! Give me a moment to think."

Draco tried valiantly to keep his mind off of the "knickers" comment.

"Alright, I've got it. Would you rather go to a Quidditch match or see a play?"

Rolling his eyes, Draco said, "'Mione, that's not a fair question. I could already tell you what answer you'd give. You'd choose the play. And besides, there are too many other factors. Who would I be with? If it were Blaise or Theo, I'd say Quidditch, and I'd go to the play with you or Pansy. What play would it be, and which Quidditch teams? There's too much ambiguity in the question. Ask another."

"You knew I'd pick the play?"

"Granger, a _blind_ man could tell that you only watch the Quidditch matches because your best mates like to watch, or because they're playing. And there's nothing wrong with that. It's just your preference."

Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you, Draco. Ron and Harry don't ever seem to understand why I don't really care about Quidditch. And it's not that there's anything wrong with or boring about Quidditch. I just don't like it as much as other things." She paused a moment before saying, with a blush on her cheeks and her head down, "It's nice to know you'd go to the play with me."

Snorting lightly, Draco said, "_You_ would be going to the play with _me_. I would be the gentleman in that scenario, yes?"

She laughed slightly and said, "I suppose." Draco elbowed her lightly in the side, and she swung back to lean into him for a moment, a smile on her face.

"So ask a better question, Hermione."

Thinking for a moment, she responded with, "What's something you've always wanted to do but never had the opportunity?"

"Become an Animagus."

"R_ea_lly?" she asked, drawing the word out into three syllables.

Draco rolled his eyes and, mimicking her tone, responded, "Yes, _really_. And you?"

Looking at him with slight uncertainty, Hermione said, "Learn to ride a broom without being afraid." When he didn't laugh at her, she continued. "I've always had a terrible fear of heights, and it's always been something I've disliked about myself. I'd like to find a way to get over it, but…I'm too scared to even try."

Putting his arm around her shoulders, Draco looked into Hermione's eyes and said, very seriously, "Maybe some time this year Potter, Weasley, and I can take you up and teach you. What d'you think?"

Hermione was shocked. "You'd be willing to work with Harry and Ron to help me get over my fear of heights?"

Draco shrugged, trying to make the offer seem less than it was. "Sure. I think I could tolerate them for an extra hour or two a week. We're not thirteen anymore. We should be able to get along by now, don't you think?"

Hermione smiled brightly. "Definitely. And it's your turn to ask a question."

By now, they were reaching the Great Hall, which was still empty. Deciding not to interrupt their lovely conversation, Hermione followed Draco to the Slytherin table, deciding to eat with him and his friends that morning.

Over breakfast, Hermione learned that Draco had seen a Muggle film three summers previously when he and Pansy snuck out of her parents' manor to the nearby Muggle town. While the movie hadn't lived up to his theatrical expectations, he enjoyed the experience and wasn't averse to trying again with a film that Hermione might suggest. Draco learned that Hermione had almost gotten her belly button pierced the summer before sixth year, but she had changed her mind at the last minute. (The question that prompted these answers was Draco's: "What have you done that your parents don't know about?")

When Hermione asked who Draco's first crush at Hogwarts was, he refused to answer (because it was actually Hermione herself, he had discovered), but Hermione had no qualms telling Draco that she had thought of Harry that way for a few months during first year.

Then Draco asked who Hermione's first kiss was. She didn't know why, but she was embarrassed to admit that she had kissed Viktor Krum after the Yule Ball fourth year. When the question turned back, Draco explained (though Hermione already knew) how he and Pansy had first kissed.

When this question was answered by both parties, it was around 8:30, and the pair was done with breakfast. They had been so lost in their conversation that they hadn't noticed all of the attention that the Gryffindor Head Girl was attracting, sitting at the Slytherin table for breakfast and clearly enjoying herself. Harry came up to Hermione around that time and said, "I'll meet you both in the entrance hall in fifteen minutes to head out, yeah?"

Draco responded as Hermione had just taken a bite of egg. "Sure thing, Potter. Be right with you."

Harry nodded to them both and left the table.

The walk to the gates of the grounds was somewhat awkward, but Hermione decided that it could have been far worse. Both boys were speaking cordially, if with a bit of professional-like distance.

There was a brief, tense moment just before the three Apparated away. Draco and Harry both seemed reluctant to touch one another, but it was necessary for Side-Along Apparition. Draco quickly decided that he was being ridiculous and grasped Harry's forearm moderately tightly. Harry held Hermione's hand (Draco had to remind himself not to be jealous) and then turned on the spot, disappearing with the two Head Students in tow.

It had been some time since Draco had been to his Godfather's home. If possible, the place looked to be in even more disarray and disrepair than it had four years previously. Harry led them up to the rickety door, adjusted the wards to accept Draco, and led them inside to the library.

Hermione gasped as soon as she entered. Though she had seen the library once over the summer, the sheer size of the room (obviously magically enlarged, as there was no _way_ that it could have fit naturally inside the tiny dwelling) was utterly overwhelming. With a huge smile on her face, Hermione started scanning the shelves for diaries and journals, wanting to start her research immediately.

Harry turned to Draco, who was watching Hermione with a sly smile. "You guys are welcome to stay as long as you need to, Malfoy. And…I know that Snape was your Godfather, so…if you ever want to come back to visit, feel free. The wards will accept you from now on, so visit whenever you like."

Draco turned to Harry and said sincerely, "Thanks, Potter. That means a lot to me."

Harry nodded, called a quick goodbye to Hermione, and left the Head Students in the house alone.

Two and a half hours later, Hermione and Draco were sitting in the living room pouring over journals with dates around a thousand years previous. So far they had been unsuccessful in unearthing a journal with any of the information they needed, but they were enjoying themselves nonetheless.

"Hey, Hermione, I think I found something."

She got up from the floor and sat next to Draco on the sofa. "What is it?"

Draco laid the book down so that it was half on her lap and half on his. "This is Gwyndelyn Langley's diary. She was the daughter of Ruschfort Prince. She writes that her father once met two of the Founders, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, with whom his parents had apparently been familiar. So we know the line to be looking at, at least. We'll need to find out who Ruschfort's parents were, and maybe grandparents, and then we'll find what we're looking for."

Hermione beamed a smile at Draco before hugging him. "This is wonderful, Draco!" she said while still holding him. After she let go, she stood and put the book she was holding back onto the "maybe" pile. Then she turned back to the Slytherin and said, "I propose we celebrate by going to lunch, and we can continue the search when we return."

Grinning, Draco stood and said, "I quite agree. Shall we go to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade for lunch?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "I have a place in mind that I want to take you to, but I want it to be a surprise. I'll be Apparating us."

Rolling his eyes, Draco nevertheless acquiesced.

"Granger, you're insane."

"I am _not_ insane. I'm merely adventurous."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because the food is excellent and well-priced, and because I want you to experience Muggle London."

"I've never been to a Muggle _restaurant_, let alone Muggle London."

"That's exactly why you need to experience it."

"What if I make a fool of myself in there?"

Rolling her eyes at him for his skepticism, Hermione said, "Draco, you won't make a fool of yourself. You have the most impeccable table manners I have ever seen—and I'm a Muggleborn, so if I can recognize your good breeding, so will everyone else in the restaurant. Now come on."

Hermione marched in the front door of the little Chinese place, Draco in tow. They were seated shortly, and Hermione spent a few minutes explaining her favorite dishes to him. Draco had never had Chinese cuisine—his parents preferred French and Italian—but he was adventurous when it came to food, and he allowed Hermione to order for them both.

The meal was surprisingly pleasant and relaxed, which Draco was happy to note. He truly enjoyed spending time with the Gryffindor Princess, and she had good tastes in food, conversation, and literature. The more time he spent with the woman, the more time he _wanted_ to spend with her.

In short, he was completely hooked.

Hermione was in a similar frame of mind. For all of Draco's protesting before entering the restaurant, they weren't seated for more than two minutes before he completely relaxed into the environment. The conversation flowed easily, and without meaning to, they spent a good hour or so in the restaurant. Hermione insisted on paying for the meal—"I'm the one with the Muggle money, Draco."—but Draco was determined to make it up to her by spending twice as much when—not if—he took her out for dinner sometime in the (hopefully) near future.

They left the restaurant and headed for an alley a short way down the street in order to Apparate.

"It's my turn," Draco said as he saw Hermione take out her wand.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, but she put away her wand and stepped next to him.

Draco looked her in the eyes, took hold of her hand, smiled slightly, and spun. When they landed, Hermione stumbled into him, and he caught her against his chest.

Looking up at him uncertainly, Hermione murmured, "Sorry. Guess I lost my balance."

"S'okay."

Clearing her throat slightly, Hermione extricated herself and said, "We should get back to those journals. We only have a couple of hours before we have to go back to school."

At four thirty, the Head Students were walking up to the school, a box each of shrunken journals in their arms. They had been able to find many that looked promising, but there was just too much to go through, and they hadn't had time to read much of anything before packing to go back to school. They planned to spend some time over the next couple of weekends reading through each diary thoroughly.

Draco was talking about plans for their research project. "Next Saturday should be a good time to work on everything. We can get all of our school work out of the way during the week and on Friday and Sunday, and we can spend Saturday researching. My Quidditch training sessions start the week after that, and it could seriously limit the time we can spend together researching, so I think we should get as much out of the way as possible before then."

Hermione bit her lip and said, "Umm…sure. That sounds…reasonable."

He couldn't pinpoint the exact reason, but Draco definitely felt as though there was something odd in the way Hermione was being wishy-washy about the study date.

They walked in awkward silence the rest of the way to the castle.

Draco talked to his Slytherin buddies at dinner about Hermione's odd behavior that afternoon. No one had any answers for him that sounded at all plausible, so he decided he needed a Gryffindor—and preferably a _female_ Gryffindor—perspective.

As soon as Hermione left the Great Hall with Harry and Ron for the Gryffindor common room, Draco dashed over to the Gryffindor table and took her seat. Most of the Hall looked at him like he was crazy, but Ginny had a smirk on her face. "Need something, Malfoy?"

He nodded and hastily told Ginny what had happened. She looked at him with a sweet smile and said, "It's not you, Draco. She probably just didn't want to make any study plans for that day."

Draco, utterly confused, said, "As much as I now realize how much there is to Hermione besides intelligence, she is still, first and foremost, a swot."

Ginny laughed and said, "That's true most days. Her birthday happens to be one exception."

"Oh." It took a moment for that to sink in. "Oh no, her birthday is _next_ Saturday? Why didn't anyone warn me? I can't find and buy her a gift and have it delivered by _Saturday_!"

Giggling and rolling her eyes, Ginny looked at Draco with amusement and said, "You don't necessarily have to _buy_ her something, Draco." When he just sat looking puzzled, Ginny said, "Oh, come on. Surely you can think of something to do, or say…or _ask_…that would make her just as happy, if not more so, than an expensive gift?"

Comprehension dawning, Draco smirked at Ginny in thanks and, with a quick, "Later, She-Weasel," he left the Great Hall, Ginny shaking her head in amusement while watching him leave.

He needed to get back to the library.

**Look for the next chapter—I posted two this time around. : D**


	13. Ch 13: Quidditch, and Other, Trials

**Make sure you don't miss the chapter before this—I posted two tonight. Now to the story….**

Hermione didn't see Draco again until lunch on Sunday. He had been out incredibly late, and he subsequently missed breakfast. She had spent the morning with Ginny, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Luna on the grounds, watching the boys horse around, and Draco finally came out of hiding for the midday meal.

The Slytherins had Quidditch tryouts scheduled for that afternoon, and Hermione decided that she wanted to watch. She'd never paid attention to Draco's flying skills before, preferring to keep her eye on her own team, and she wanted to decide for herself how skilled he was. In order to prevent the Slytherins from thinking the Gryffindors were out to spy, Hermione asked Luna, Hannah, and Susan if they would like to accompany her to the Quidditch pitch after lunch to "watch the hotties show off their muscles." The Ravenclaw and two Hufflepuffs readily agreed, and the girls followed the slew of Slytherins out to the pitch.

When the girls got to the pitch, they chose seats near the middle of the field and all the way at the top. Susan had insisted on the location, claiming that they would be able to see the sexy players better from that height.

Draco had been distracted with organizing the tryouts, but when the potential players were organizing by position and he had time to look around, he noticed the four girls from the other Houses up in the stands. Hermione and (he thought) Hannah Abbott were clearly talking about _him_, as they were looking at him and waved when they saw he had seen them. The other two girls, whom he was fairly certain were Luna Lovegood and Susan Bones, were scouting out the rest of the players.

Hannah waved for only a short moment before averting her gaze, but Hermione kept her eyes locked with Draco's until he had to look away to start the trials.

'Great,' he thought, 'now I'm actually nervous, and I'm not even trying out! I'm the bloody _captain_, for crying out loud!'

Even from that distance, Hermione could see Draco's shoulders tense, and she suspected that his cheeks had tinted a slight pink (as usually occurred when she paid close enough attention to him for a long enough period of time).

'I make him nervous,' she thought with a mental giggle.

Apparently her amusement showed on her face, because Susan looked at Hermione and said, "I was going to ask how things are going with you and Draco, but your face sort of answered that for me already."

Hermione was shocked. "What do you mean, 'things with me and Draco'?"

Hannah scoffed and said, "_Please_, Hermione. Everyone knows you guys are crazy about each other. We just want to know…is it official?"

The question seemed (to Hermione) to carry more weight than feminine curiosity, but Hermione answered, "No, it's not official. I'm actually waiting for him to ask me to the Halloween Ball. Ginny and I are fairly certain he plans on asking me, but nothing yet."

Luna pulled Susan's attention to the chasers that were trying out at that moment. This left Hermione and Hannah available to discuss what her question for the Head Girl had really been about.

"Hannah, is there…something you wanted to ask me…or something? It's just, you seem as if there's something on your mind."

Smiling ruefully, Hannah turned to Hermione and asked, "Am I obvious as well?"

Hermione just smiled and waited for the Hufflepuff to continue.

"Well, I just wanted to know…if…Ron is available…?"

Comprehension dawning, Hermione smiled at her friend and said, "I have no claim on him. He's a great guy, and one of my best friends, but we just aren't romantically compatible. I say go for it, girl."

Hannah laughed and said, "Well, I'm not ready for anything major yet. I just…I've always had a sort of crush on him, and he's my patrol partner, so…."

"If there's anything I can do to help get his rear in gear, let me know. Ron's a really slow mover without the proper motivation."

"Thanks, Hermione."

"My pleasure, Hannah."

At this point, Draco was in the air demonstrating the moves he wanted the Slytherins to perform, and Hermione's full attention was on him. She was amazed at his skill—he really did rival Harry with his abilities, and she found herself wondering why Draco had never managed to beat him. The kid really was an excellent flier.

Draco forced himself to forget that Hermione was watching him so that he could handle the tryouts. It worked for quite a while, but then he felt her gaze on him, and he couldn't stop looking over to her. He wasn't in the air for ten minutes when he almost got hit in the head with the Quaffle because he wasn't watching the players.

Theo flew up to Draco and said, "Mate, what the hell is wrong with you today? Pay attention man. These are _your_ tryouts!"

"I know, I _know_. Now get back down there, Nott, and wait for the Beater trials."

"Yes, _captain_. And I'm not above hitting a Bludger your way if you're not paying any attention to your players, Malfoy. Get your eyes off of the eye candy and focus on the Quidditch!"

"Shut it Nott, and get _down_!"

"Sheesh, somebody can't take a joke today," Theo muttered as he descended towards the grass of the pitch.

Hermione and the girls had watched the display with more than a little amusement. Susan kept teasing Hermione that she was going to get her man injured by insisting on watching the team trials. Hannah suggested that Hermione get on a broom and go yell at Draco to pay attention to his Housemates, thereby asserting her authority in the relationship (all four girls laughed raucously at that). Luna said something about wrackspurts on the field, and Hermione was surprised at her ability to only smile indulgently at the odd blonde.

When the Chasers were done, most returned to the ground to watch their friends go through their trials, but Blaise flew up to join the girls in the stands. "Well hello, ladies. Enjoying the show, are we?"

Laughing, Hermione said, "Oh, immensely, Blaise. It's quite an ego boost to know that Malfoy would allow himself to get knocked off his broom just to watch me watch him." Where her courage in saying that to Blaise had come from, Hermione had no idea, but she loved it.

Blaise nodded knowingly. "He'd better be careful this round, though. The Beaters are up next, and there's much less control over where the Bludgers go when you hit them than when the Quaffle is passed. Also, Bludgers can do _way_ more damage. As much as I find his distraction amusing, I'd hate for him to end up in hospital."

Hermione, realizing the severity of the situation, decided to take matters into her own hands. "Blaise, can you go to Draco and ask him, from me, to pay more attention? I don't want him to get hurt on my account. I don't want to leave, either, but I will if he really can't concentrate."

Blaise happily obliged and flew off immediately to deliver the message.

"Your girl asked me to tell you that she wants you to stop looking at her and pay attention so she doesn't have to visit you in the hospital wing tomorrow."

Draco rolled his eyes. "She did not put it like that."

"No, I worded it my own way. But she does want you to watch out for Bludgers. She said if you can't focus, she'll leave, though she doesn't want to."

Smirking, Draco said, "Alright, point taken. Tell her not to freak, I'll be perfectly capable of walking her back to the common room after tryouts."

"Want me to use that exact wording?"

"Yes."

"On it." Blaise flew back to the stands but didn't land this time. Instead, he hovered near the girls' heads and said, "Draco wants you to know that you shouldn't freak, and he'll be, and I quote, 'perfectly capable of walking you back to the common room after tryouts.' Is there any reply?"

Hermione laughed again and said, "Tell him I'll believe it when I see it."

Blaise gave Draco the last message before heading straight for the grass. Draco simply smirked and got down to business.

Everything went fine from then on out. Or, at least it did for a little while.

After the Seeker tryouts, when Draco was working with the keepers, three Slytherin girls came up to the stands where Hermione, Susan, Hannah, and Luna were sitting. They dropped down to the bleachers and dismounted before walking up a few rows to stand in front of the spectators.

Hermione recognized a sixth year, a fifth year, and a third year, though she didn't know their names. The sixth year girl was glaring at Hermione when she started speaking.

"Just because our Captain's gone 'round the bend doesn't mean that we tolerate Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, or…ugh, _Hufflepuffs_ at our tryouts or practices. We suggest that you slags get your arses off of the pitch immediately."

All of the girls bristled at the comment, Hannah and Susan even standing in protest to the obvious slur, but only Hermione seemed to know how to diffuse the situation. "Firstly, of the four of us, only Hannah and Susan have ever had boyfriends, and one or two over the course of three years hardly makes somebody a slag. Secondly, we're not here to watch the team, we're here to watch Draco and the various other good-looking males of the Slytherin population. Thirdly, ten points from Slytherin for your language. Now I suggest you either get back to the tryouts or leave this vicinity."

The fifth year stared daggers at the Head Girl and said, "You can _have_ Draco Malfoy, you Gryffin-whore Princess. He's not worth it anymore. He's a traitor and a man-whore, and the _true_ Slytherins want nothing to do with him outside of Quidditch."

"That's a bit of a double standard, don't you think? You'll listen to his advice as Captain but ignore him the rest of the time? If he's talented enough to coach you, and smarter than any of the other seventh year boys, why isn't he good enough to be friends with?" Hermione was fuming. She wouldn't have been surprised if steam was coming out of her ears.

"Because even if he does know Quidditch, he knows nothing about loyalty," the third year responded.

Hannah laughed and said, "Well, isn't that a Hufflepuff trait? Are you saying you wish that Draco was more like a Hufflepuff, and if he were then you'd remain friends with him? You hit the nail on the head with the 'double standards' observation, Hermione. The Slytherins have always looked down on the Hufflepuffs, but now they have the nerve to suggest that they want their friends to emulate us. Piss off, ladies, and leave us alone."

Hermione was shocked at Hannah's language. She'd never heard the mild-mannered girl talk that way before. 'Maybe she and Ron really _would_ be well-suited for each other.'

The three Slytherin girls looked uncomfortable with the observation Hannah had made. There was no denying that the Slytherins valued loyalty to family and friends, but these girls had obviously never considered that the Hufflepuffs were the same. They had always seen Hufflepuff loyalty as a weakness, whereas theirs was a strength. They didn't seem comfortable with the idea that they were more similar to the badgers than they had previously believed.

To avoid the awkward situation, the three girls remounted their brooms and flew off towards the rest of the Slytherins on the field.

"Well said, Hannah," Luna praised. "I think those girls have had quite the eye-opening experience this afternoon." The other girls agreed with her. Shortly after the Slytherin girls had left, Draco had all the players land, and he spoke to them for a few minutes about when and how they'd find out who had made the House team. As everyone was heading for the locker rooms, Draco remounted his broom and flew up to talk to his visitors.

"Did you enjoy watching the tryouts, ladies?" he asked in a voice as smooth as silk.

Susan giggled and said, "We weren't watching tryouts, per se."

"Oh?"

Luna spoke next. "We were watching the handsome young Slytherin men."

"_Oh_."

Then Hannah said, "And when Luna says 'we,' she means herself, Susan, and I. Hermione was only watching you." Hermione's cheeks went a deep shade of pink while the other girls giggled. Figuring that the two wanted to be alone, Hannah said, "Luna, Susan and I were thinking of starting up a Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw chess tournament. You game?"

Luna, while odd, was anything but slow. "Sure! I'll run up to Ravenclaw tower and bring down some of my Housemates. Where and when?"

"How about in half an hour in the Great Hall?" Susan suggested.

"Great! I'll see you girls there, then. Later, Hermione! Bye, Draco!"

Hermione and Draco were completely conscious of what the girls had done, but neither really minded. Draco walked up the last couple rows and sat down next to Hermione.

"So, what did you think?"

Hermione gave him a knowing stare and said, "I think I don't understand how you've never beaten Harry to the Snitch. The two of you are fairly evenly matched, and there's no way that he's just that lucky."

Draco grimaced, looking to Hermione like a child caught doing something naughty but knowing that he wouldn't be punished for it anyway. "I may have only _really_ lost to him second and third years."

"Explain."

"Well, I really didn't have any Quidditch training when I got on the House team. I had some raw talent, and that coupled with the brooms my father bought for the team was enough to get Flint to take me on. I legitimately lost to Potter second year. Over that summer, my father insisted on my being tutored in the new classes I'd be taking on as well as the core subjects. He'd heard that I got second in every class—and to a _Muggleborn_, no less." He nudged Hermione in the side and smirked at her. "That summer I didn't really have any time to practice. That of course meant that I wasn't able to beat Potter the next year, either.

"I practiced all of that summer. My father resigned himself to the fact that, no matter what I did, academically you'd always beat me." He smiled at Hermione again, this time much more genuinely. "When I asked him to get me a Quidditch trainer so that I could finally beat Potter to the Snitch, he obliged. I had every intention of using that considerable amount of skill I had gained and beating Potter at every opportunity, but…."

Hermione was puzzled. "'But,' what?"

Draco took a deep breath. "My father and I got in an enormous fight the day before we came back for fourth year. He knew about the Triwizard Tournament, and the age limit, but he insisted that I needed to get into the tournament and win. I told him I just wanted to have fun and watch the participants with the rest of my friends. He told me that, if I didn't do _something_ to show the school my superiority, I wouldn't be successful in life.

"I had always thought that my father was an arrogant prat, but I realized something that night. He wasn't arrogant; he was afraid of not being respected, not being remembered. Inside of that scary, domineering man is a little boy frightened of not being accepted or appreciated. He didn't want that to happen to him, his son, or his family name. Lucius Malfoy is just an insecure bully."

Still confused, Hermione said, "But what does that have to do with Quidditch?"

Draco sighed. "I called him out on it, and Father does not like for others to know his weaknesses and vulnerabilities. We got in the biggest fight of our lives, and it culminated in me telling him that I would prove my worth to him _without_ the help of Quidditch. I'd show him that I could be remembered and respected without being the best at things in school. He laughed and said he'd believe it when he saw it." He paused for a moment more before saying, "We've barely spoken to each other about anything but You-Know-Who and the war since."

Hermione patted Draco's arm gently and said, "I'm sorry you've had such a terrible relationship with your father. My dad and I have always been incredibly close. Mum is the voice of reason and motivation in the family, but Dad is my shoulder to cry on. And he gives really sound advice when I ask him for it, too." She sighed deeply and said, "Merlin, I miss them."

Draco felt a stab of pain in his heart and whispered, "I'm sorry. When…when did you lose them?"

Surprised, Hermione looked at Draco with a shocked-and-confused expression. Comprehension soon dawned, and she laughed and said, "No, no, nothing like that. They're still alive. They just…aren't exactly aware at this moment that they have a daughter named Hermione Granger."

When Draco's face scrunched into a confused mask, she continued to explain. "I knew they'd be targets during the fighting last year, so I talked to them almost all of that summer about what the solution could be. Eventually I suggested Obliviating them—temporarily—and having them move away from Europe to keep them safe. I told them that I would without a doubt be back for them when the fighting was over. What I didn't tell them was that there was a chance I wouldn't make it, that they would remain Wendell and Monica Wilkins for the rest of their lives." Hermione sighed again and said, "I thought about bringing them back this summer, but with all of the trials and some of the Death Eaters still on the loose…I thought it would be best to wait until Christmas. But I haven't seen or heard from them in more than a year, now, and I miss them terribly."

Draping his arm around Hermione's shoulder, Draco said, "I can go with you during the break to bring them back, if you'd like. I think it would be best for you to travel with someone, and you'll definitely want to have somebody there to help in case the spell reversal proves too difficult, emotionally or magically, for you."

Tipping her head onto his shoulder with a nod, she said, "That'd be brilliant, Draco, if you went along. I'm sure Harry and Ron would appreciate me not going alone, as well. And…"

"Go on."

"I'd really like you to be the one there with me when I bring my parents back."

Draco smiled, and though Hermione couldn't see it, she could somehow feel it in the air between them. "Thanks, 'Mione. I'd be honored to be there."

After a few minutes of companionable silence, Hermione said, "We really should head back to the common room and start looking through those journals."

Remembering what had happened the day before, Draco said, "By the way, I've been meaning to tell you…. Forget I said anything about working next Saturday. Celebrating your nineteenth birthday is more important. After all, it's the start of your last year as a teenager!"

Hermione turned her head to look at him and say, "How did you find out it was my birthday next Saturday?"

"I was curious about your reaction when I mentioned working on our project next weekend. None of my friends were any help, and I bloody well wasn't going to ask Potter or Weasley King, so I asked Ginny why she thought you'd acted the way you had. She told me that, swot though you are, everyone likes to take a break on their birthday."

Scowling, Hermione said, "Ginny actually called me a swot?"

"No, that was my thing. She just agreed with me."

She poked him in the ribs. Hard.

"OUCH! Geez, Granger! You are incredibly lethal, you know that?"

"No one dies from being poked, Malfoy."

"Tell that to Caesar."

"He wasn't poked, he was _stabbed_! Repeatedly!" After a pause, Hermione added, "You've read _Julius Caesar_?"

"It's my favorite Shakespeare. Of those I've read so far, anyway, which admittedly is not much. It beats out _Romeo and Juliet_, for sure, and it is _infinitely_ superior to _Macbeth_. I swear, that one was like 'The Song that Never Ends' in play form."

Hermione giggled and said, "That's what I've always thought. And where did you hear 'The Song that Never Ends'?"

Draco shrugged and said, "Fifth year in the Prefects' bathroom I heard one of the Muggleborn sixth years singing it in the shower. Stupidest bloody song I've ever heard in my life."

"My dad likes to sing that song whenever I complain that I have another song stuck in my head. He just does it to annoy me. And let me tell you: it _works_!"

Smirking, Draco said, "I think I'm going to like your dad. Can't wait to meet him. And your mum." After a moment's hesitation, he said, "Do they know…about our history?"

Hermione looked at him apologetically and said, "Bits and pieces. They know about the 'm' word in second year, and about Buckbeak, and your general snarkiness. They are not, however, aware of your Dark Mark nor your unwilling involvement in Dumbledore's death. I planned on telling them how you saved Harry, Ron, and I at the Manor, as well."

Draco kissed the top of Hermione's head softly and said, "Thank you."

Looking at him very seriously, Hermione said, "I'd like to meet your parents again, as well."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Hermione didn't want to say anything too obvious—Draco and she still hadn't officially talked about how they felt about each other—but she wanted to convey how important this was to her. Eventually she said, "It might be awkward and difficult, but I think…no, I _know_ that it needs to be done. As much as we…opposed each other in the past, your parents are still vastly important people in the wizarding community. Now that I'm a 'war hero'"—she said this with obvious chagrin—"I think it essential that I acquaint myself with the upper stratus of wizard society. I'm going to be expected to mix and mingle with them after I leave Hogwarts, no doubt about it, and I'd rather be comfortable conversing pleasantly with those people before I have to do it in the public eye."

Hermione waited a moment before saying, "Besides, they're your parents. Don't you think it right that we eventually be on speaking terms?"

Draco smiled slightly behind her and said, "Why's that, Granger?"

She simply decided not to reply.

After another few minutes, Hermione shyly asked, "Do you think they'll…like me?"

Draco reached out to take Hermione's chin in his hand. Turning her head so he could look her in the eye, he said, "Anyone intelligent would like you, Hermione. But that aside, whether they do or not doesn't matter."

"It does to me."

"Well, it doesn't to me." He took a deep breath and blushed deeply, but he didn't break their eye-contact. With complete conviction, Draco said, "What matters is that _I_ like you."

Hermione smiled timidly but with exuberance. Her cheeks also went pink as she replied, "I like you too, Draco."

Draco started to lean down, focusing on her lips….

**OK BEFORE YOU IMAGINE YOURSELF SMACKING ME….I promise to have the next chapter up before Monday/Tuesday at midnight! I just had to get this out, and I wanted you guys to see what I'd written so far, but I don't know how I want this scene to end exactly. SO, the plan is to figure that out and write the next chapter before you all fall off of that oh-so-exquisite-with-pain-and-anticipation cliff. : )**

**On that note, I'd love to know what you guys think is going to happen. Do they kiss? Does someone interrupt? Does Hermione sneeze on him (oh my gosh, that would be so funny and embarrassing!)? I'd love to hear your guesses. Keep in mind that I don't even know yet exactly what's going to happen, so if I like your suggestion, it just might appear in the next chapter (along with the proper acknowledgement, of course)! **

**Pleasant dreams, dear readers!**


	14. Ch 14: Birthday Bash

"Oi, Hermione!"

Draco squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw. Almost inaudibly, he muttered, "Oh, for the love of Merlin!"

Hermione chuckled nervously. When Draco opened his eyes, he saw her smiling apologetically at him. Getting off the bench to join Ron, Harry, and Ginny, she whispered, "I guess we'll have to continue this later."

"Definitely." Hermione was certain the fire in Draco's eyes would burn right through her.

Unfortunately for both of them, they hardly saw one another for the rest of the week. Somehow their Head duties all came down upon them whenever they would have otherwise been together.

Alone.

'When we could be snogging,' Draco would mentally add every time a missive from McGonagall or Flitwick would drag him in the opposite direction from the common room.

Other than during classes and across the Great Hall at mealtimes, the only time they saw each other was during the Prefects' meeting on Thursday. Draco had even had to ask Ginny to take over his patrol on Wednesday night because one of his Housemates had gotten in a serious duel, and McGonagall insisted that the Head Boy be there for the meeting about the two students' punishments.

Hermione was going insane. She'd barely said ten words to Draco since their almost-kiss at the Quidditch pitch on Sunday, and it was already after curfew on Friday. She was heading back to the common room after a long Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw detention that Flitwick had assigned her to take care of.

To her ultimate chagrin, Draco was already in bed when she got back to their dorms. Deciding there was nothing for it, and that she'd just have to see him in the morning, she went to bed, utterly exhausted, frustrated, and disappointed.

Those feelings were completely gone when she woke the next morning.

A pair of lovely, silvery-grey eyes was smiling down at her the moment she opened her eyes. She smiled at Draco, stretched, and sat up.

"Happy nineteenth birthday, Hermione."

"Thank you, Draco. What time is it?"

Draco smirked at her and said, "Eight o'clock."

She glared without much heat. "You woke me up at _eight_ on my _birthday_?"

"Of course," he said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "We have a full agenda for the day, so you needed to get up and get ready. The littlest Weasley will be here in about fifteen minutes. Something about wanting you to look your sexiest for your birthday." Draco shrugged before taking Hermione's hand and pulling her out of bed. "Go hop in the shower, and Ginny will be waiting in here for you when you're done."

Before Draco left, he put his hands on Hermione's shoulders, looked her in the eye, and said, very seriously, "Do _not_ come downstairs without being escorted. Understood?"

Shocked but highly intrigued, Hermione simply nodded solemnly.

He smiled brightly. "Good. Now get in that shower, witch."

Giggling, Hermione smacked Draco lightly on the arm before gathering her things for her shower. She played her Muggle music and sang that morning, and Draco stood outside the door, listening to her voice with a smile on his face.

Ginny, just as Draco had promised, was waiting for her when she was finished. The redhead had gotten Hermione a new outfit as a birthday present, and she was insistent that the Head Girl wear it for the day. There was a red top with small white polka dots. It had a drawstring around the neckline and slits down the top center of the short sleeves. To go with it was a pair of very dark wash skinny jeans, and they happened to hug Hermione's curves in all of the right places. To finish the look off, there was a pair of white flats with a crisscrossing leather detail on the toes. When Hermione was dressed, Ginny did her hair in a stylish, half-up-half-down look and used a stasis charm, ensuring the look would last through the day. Then Ginny gave her a soft, natural look with just a touch of make-up.

Hermione didn't usually like to spend so much time getting ready in the morning, but it was her birthday, and she decided that it wasn't a crime to treat herself once in a while. 'And,' she had to admit to herself, 'there's no way Draco will be able to keep his eyes off me today.'

"Thank you so much, Gin," Hermione gushed when Ginny was finished. "I look seriously hot!"

With a self-satisfied shrug, Ginny replied, "I know." The girls giggled for a moment, and then Ginny led Hermione out to the hall for Draco to inspect her.

Draco was seriously floored. He was almost afraid that his eyes would pop out of their sockets. "Wow," was all he could say. Hermione blushed and smiled, and Ginny told Draco to stop ogling her and move ahead with the days' plans.

After clearing his throat, Draco said, "Yeah, right. So, 'Mione, you're going to have to trust me and Ginny for a little while. We obviously have to go through the common room, but there's some stuff in there that you need to not see yet, so we're going to have to blindfold you and lead you down the stairs and out of the common room. You ready?"

Hermione nodded, not at all nervous about putting her trust in Draco and Ginny to not let her fall down the stairs or trip over her own feet. Draco went behind her and pulled a (Slytherin green) blindfold over her eyes, tying it behind her head just tightly enough that no light could get through. "It's not too tight, is it?" When Hermione shook her head, Draco walked around in front of her and took her right hand, leading her down. Ginny took her left hand and followed behind.

A few minutes later, they were successfully out of the portrait hole, and Draco removed the blindfold, sticking it in the back pocket of his (also dark wash) jeans. Hermione's eyes followed the movement and lingered on his…assets…for a moment before she caught herself blushing. She looked up to see Pythia smiling radiantly at her.

"Happy birthday, my dear!"

Hermione smiled in response. "Thank you, Pythia."

"Have fun today."

"I will," Hermione assured the Oracle. Ginny then linked arms with Hermione, Draco taking her hand in his once again, and the three started walking.

After a moment, Hermione realized that they weren't headed down to the Great Hall, as she had expected. "Where are we going?"

Ginny's eyes had a mischievous glint in them. "Somewhere special."

Turning to Draco, she put on her most pleading, cutesy expression and said, "Draco, where are you taking me?"

The Gryffindors had warned him that Hermione would pull this tactic on him, insisting that it was _most_ difficult to resist her when she behaved that way. He hadn't believed that a simple look could be so convincing.

He'd been wrong.

He opened his mouth to tell her, but Ginny preempted his response. "Draco! Didn't we tell you not to fall for the 'innocent and pleading with you' look?"

Sheepishly, Draco blushed and looked at Ginny. "Right. Sorry."

Hermione harrumphed and turned her gaze back to the direction in which they were walking. When they reached the seventh floor, the proverbial light bulb came on. She looked at Draco questioningly. "The Room of Requirement?"

He simply nodded.

"But….I thought it was destroyed in that fire."

Ginny said, "One of the younger Gryffindors, who wasn't there that night, didn't realize what had happened and tried to open the place. He managed to get into the room that we held DA meetings in. When he told us about it, Ron, Parvati, Colin, and I went to McGonagall about it. This was…Tuesday, maybe? Anyway, she figures that the only room that we won't be able to get into will be the room where everything was hidden. That place has been destroyed. Now students will have to ask for the _new_ room to hide things."

Ginny walked up to the door to the Room of Requirement, knocked three times, and turned the handle. Draco took Hermione's hand once again and pulled her inside, Ginny again bringing up the rear.

Hermione was floored at the decorations in the room. The entire space was decorated tastefully in reds, golds, and creams. A very large, round table sat in the middle of the room with ten chairs around it. Hermione's seat had a cluster of Gryffindor balloons tied to the back. Around the edge of the room were three tables laden with every kind of breakfast food and drink imaginable.

"_Merlin_," Hermione whispered. She took her seat as her friends sang "Happy Birthday" to her. When she was seated in the Birthday Chair (as Luna had dubbed it), she looked around the table at the smiling faces.

Draco was directly to her right. He was followed by Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Luna, Neville, Ron, Ginny, and Harry. Draco insisted on getting her plate of breakfast before getting his own. When Hermione started to protest that she was perfectly able to get it on her own, Ginny interrupted her.

"It's your birthday, 'Mione. Let the man pamper you if he wants to."

Hermione blushed, bit her lip, and decided to stop protesting the royal treatment she had realized she would be receiving for the remainder of the day.

Breakfast was a lively and festive affair. The Gryffindors, Slytherins, and lone Ravenclaw got along splendidly, and Hermione's joy at that was plainly obvious to everyone in the room. After they had all stuffed themselves full, Pansy stood to address the table.

"Now, I think it only fair that we explain to the birthday girl how this day is going to go. You've already received Ginny's present, which was the lovely outfit and stunning hair and make-up which you are currently sporting." There were a few wolf whistles at this comment. Pansy glared at Blaise, Theo, and Ron briefly before getting back to her speech. Hermione ignored them, but she did note Pansy's continued ease in using the Gryffindors' first names. "This breakfast was a joint effort between Luna and Neville. Each subsequent activity during the day will be a present from someone else in the group. Now, if you are all ready, Harry and Ron would like us to adjourn to the grounds for their gift to the Birthday Girl!"

The group laughingly walked out to the grounds, and Hermione was pleased to note that Draco didn't let go of her hand once through the whole trip.

When they reached the grounds and Hermione realized that they were headed for the Quidditch pitch, she turned to Harry and Ron and said, "What on earth were you thinking?"

Grinning, Ron replied, "A little Snitch told us that you wanted to get over your fear of flying, so we thought today would be a good day to start. You'll be less nervous if there are more of us up there with you, anyway."

Admitting to herself that Ron was probably right, she hesitantly grabbed and mounted a broom. Harry stood close to her left, Draco on her right, and Ron behind. Blaise and Theo were going to fly underneath her ("Just a precaution," Harry assured her), and the rest of the group was going to either fly near them or stay (safely) on the ground.

For the first ten minutes or so, Hermione was extremely uncomfortable. She hadn't actually been on a broom in _years_, and the sensation took some getting used to. Eventually she started to relax and enjoy the feel of the wind in her hair and the soothing conversation of her friends about how much she was already improving. They helped her land after about an hour and a half in the sky. Hermione noted that, after landing, she felt incredibly accomplished (and never had she been as relieved).

The group just sat on the pitch afterwards, basking in the sunshine and talking and laughing together. When it was time for lunch, the group wandered back inside, this time heading to the Great Hall.

Although lunch had progressed as usual, with the friends at their own House tables, Hermione had enjoyed it. Near the end of lunch, the entire Gryffindor table (and many stragglers from other Houses and even the staff) sang her "Happy Birthday," and Kreacher came up from the kitchens with a small birthday cake that bore a single, sparkling candle.

Just before she made a wish, Hermione and Draco locked eyes. She shut her eyes as tightly as possible, made a wish, and blew out her birthday candle.

Ginny leaned over, winked, and said, "I hope it comes true, 'Mione."

"Thanks, Gin," Hermione said, blushing crimson.

The group of friends met up again after lunch, ready for Theo's birthday gift. Theo led them out to the entrance hall and had everyone except Pansy wait there. Draco and Hermione conjured chairs for the ten friends and seated them in a circle while they waited. Theo and Pansy arrived carrying several pink birthday packages. Hermione flushed at the knowledge that Theo might have spent quite a number of galleons on her, but she graciously accepted the pile anyway.

Pansy sat next to her, instructing her on which of the packages should be opened in which particular order.

The first package was a box the size of a small shoebox. Hermione pulled off the ribbon carefully, lifted the lid, and pulled back the white tissue paper. Nestled inside was a pair of pink pointe shoes, something Hermione had always wanted to own. She shouted excitedly and almost forgot about the four other presents at her feet.

The next package was a set of practice-wear—a black leotard and pink tights—to wear when using her toe shoes.

Theo's third gift to her was a recital-caliber uniform. It was pale pink with sequins and ribbons tastefully splashed over the bodice and tutu. Hermione blushed, thinking of how ridiculous she would look in it.

The last two packages were very small. The first held a pair of tickets to see a wizarding ballet over the Christmas holidays. The opera house was in France (_France!_), and the tickets included passes for a free set of international Portkeys.

Her last box was the icing on the proverbial (birthday) cake. It was a letter from a famous French witch who was the star in the ballet she had tickets to attend. In the letter was an offer to give Hermione a free tutoring session in the art of wizarding ballet!

Hermione leapt from her seat and latched her arms around Theo's neck. "How in Merlin's name did you get this?"

Theo chuckled and explained that his sister was close friends with the ballerina's cousin, and he had asked her on Monday to call in a favor, swinging the tickets and adding in the lessons as a personal surprise (simply because it was _Hermione Granger_ and no one refused an opportunity to meet her!).

After the excitement in the entrance hall had died down, the group made their way to Hagrid's for Pansy's present. The gamekeeper met them outside of his hut, gave hugs to Luna and the Gryffindors, and led them around back, where they were all greeted by a beautiful sight.

In the paddock behind Hagrid's hut lay a mother unicorn and her newborn foal. Hermione gasped in surprise and awe. At Hagrid's insistence, Hermione slowly made her way toward the unicorn. Eventually, she was allowed to pet the mother, but not the foal.

In the thrill of the moment, Hermione turned to Draco and said, "Oh, Draco! You have to come pet her. She has the most velvety hair I've ever felt!" Realizing that Draco would need the mother unicorn's permission, she turned to look into the creatures eyes and ask, "May he come to you?"

The intelligent creature raised her head slightly before dipping it back down, and Draco slowly began his approach. He was still wary of Hagrid's creatures since the incident with Buckbeak third year, but he wasn't stupid enough not to realize that had mostly been his own fault. When he finally reached the creature and began to stroke its fur, Theo quickly took a picture (sans flash) in case the moment didn't last.

A short time later, Blaise led the group back into the castle for his present. Hermione knew almost immediately that he was leading them to the library. When they got there, they walked to Hermione's regular table in the back.

"My present isn't actually an activity, but it certainly isn't a 'here-today-gone-tomorrow' gift. Go ahead and take a closer look, Hermione."

Hermione curiously walked up to the table, gasping to see the small, golden, rectangular plaque in the center. She _knew_ it had never been there before. Inscribed on the plaque in small, elegant writing were the words, "Personal study space of H.J. Granger, a great student and scholar."

With tears in her eyes, Hermione flung herself at Blaise, wrapping him in a vice-like hug. "Blaise, that's beautiful. Now I'll always be in my favorite place. How did you…?"

Chuckling as much as he could with minimal oxygen, Blaise responded, "It's amazing what McGonagall will agree to when it's in your name, Granger."

The whole group laughed, including Hermione. Then one by one they hugged her, giving her their birthday wishes one last time before departing. Eventually, only Hermione and Draco were left. He took her hand and led her back to their common room.

On the way there, Hermione became inexplicably nervous. "Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we not going down to dinner?"

He turned and smirked at her. "I still have to give you my present, and dinner happens to be a part of that."

Blushing deeply, she shyly said, "Oh." In her head, Hermione berated herself for her lack of eloquence.

When they reached the portrait hole, Pythia simply asked Draco if he was ready. When he assured her that was the case, she swung forward with a, "Have a lovely evening."

Hermione didn't notice if anything else was said.

The room was absolutely beautiful. The decorations were mostly in purples, but there was a soft blue accent that Hermione suspected Draco had added because of his own preferences. There was a table for two sitting beside the window seat, and the desks had been moved out of the room, along with the coffee table and armchairs. The love seat had been resituated so that it angled only slightly toward the fire, leaving a large space clear of everything except the rug. Soft, romantic music was playing in the background, and the lighting was low and romantic, as well.

Hermione sighed and leaned into Draco, saying simply, "It's perfect."

Draco chuckled lowly and said, "I'm glad you like it." He led her to her seat at the table, and they proceeded to have a lovely meal together. After they ate, Draco led her over to the rug, waved his wand to turn up the music, and pulled her into a slow dance.

After a moment, Draco spoke. "Hermione, I have one last thing I'd like to do for your birthday. It's a puzzle I'd like to see you solve."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Oh?"

He sat her down on the sofa, sidling up next to her before saying clearly, "_Accio_ Hermione's puzzle!" There was a loud _whoosh_, and suddenly a host of books were laid out on the rug before them, standing so that their spines faced the ceiling. "I want you to see if you can find the hidden message in the books."

Hermione grinned at Draco. He was testing her mind, and she loved a challenge. Looking more closely at the puzzle, she noticed that the first book was _Hogwarts: A History_, and the last was the dragon novel Draco had told her about the previous weekend during their game of Twenty Questions. She quickly realized that there was some kind of code in the book titles, and she set about deciphering it.

After about ten minutes of losing herself in the game, Hermione finally discovered that the first letter of the book titles (other than the first and last books) were forming words. If she counted their favorites as simply initials, the message read thus:

"H, Would you go to the All Hallows Eve celebration with me, D."

Hermione gasped, spun to Draco, wrapped her arms around his neck, and practically shouted, "Yes! Yes, Draco, of _course_ I'll go to the Halloween Ball with you!"

He laughed at her antics but hugged her tightly. After a moment, he could feel her sagging into him. Knowing she was exhausted, he helped her up from the couch and led her upstairs.

Outside her room, he stopped to look at her and ask, "So, Granger, was it a good birthday?"

"Oh, Draco," she sighed tiredly, "it was the best birthday I've ever had. Truly."

He smirked. "Good."

Shyly, but somehow with lots of Gryffindor courage, Hermione said, "I can think of one thing that will make it even better, though."

Stepping closer but feigning ignorance, Draco said lowly, "And what's that, Granger?"

Hermione sighed and looked at him, waiting for him to make the first move.

Slowly, and _oh so gently_, he bent his head to hers, just brushing their lips together in a feather-light, romantic, sweet kiss. He did the same thrice more before pulling away. They smiled brightly at each other, bade each other good night, and went to their respective rooms.

Neither slept for some time, but when they did, their dreams were pleasant and their sleep restful.

**YAY! They finally kissed! And they're going to the Halloween Ball together! HURRAY! Haha.**

**Oh my goodness, that was a close call! I almost didn't make it by my self-imposed deadline! The part with Theo was very different the first time around; it was **_**way**_** too cheesy and not at all believable, so I had to change it.**

**If you're interested, here's Hermione's top: http : / www . maurices . com / product / index . jsp ? product Id = 12445910**

**The link for her shoes is SUPER long, so just go to Macy's website, look at white flats, and they're called "Born Shoes, Lilly Flats."**

**Until next time, dear readers. I hope you enjoyed it, and I wish you a good night!**


	15. Ch 15: Snog Sessions, Cautious Questions

**Sorry for the long wait, guys. I got caught up with school work and with reading other fanfics (there are some REALLY good Severus x Hermione ones out there, I must have subscribed to at least 15 in the last week alone), and I sort of neglected this until today. I'm definitely pleased with this chapter, though. We get a little look into some of our other couples at the end of this one, which I'm really excited about. Anyway…I hope you like it!**

Hermione was panicking.

She had just woken up the morning after her birthday, and she'd replayed the events of the previous day while laying in her bed.

'We kissed,' she repeated to herself several times over. 'Draco Malfoy kissed me. So…now what? Are we…dating? A couple? Friends that snog? Just friends that made a mistake last night? Is he going to be awkward around me now? What do I say to him?' This line of questioning went in circles through Hermione's head for about fifteen minutes before she decided that she was being ridiculous and got out of bed. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved tee and left her room.

Draco was _freaking out_.

He couldn't decide whose turn it was to make a move.

'I should do or say something first,' the brave part of him reasoned. 'I'm the one who started this.'

The coward in him scoffed. 'That's exactly why you _shouldn't_ make the first move. The Quaffle is at _her_ end of the pitch!'

He sighed internally. 'But I'm the guy—doesn't that make it my responsibility to move this thing along?'

'What if she decided that last night was a mistake? Did she even kiss you back?'

Draco paused in the middle of pulling on a pair of jeans.

_Did_ she kiss him back?

He wasn't quite sure.

At the time, he had been certain that she returned the kiss. Now, in the harsh light of day and the insecurities that present themselves after a good night's sleep, he couldn't decide whether his original assessment was accurate or not.

'I'll just have to talk to her and see what her reaction is to me today,' he reasoned. Draco was still a little panicky, but he was happy to have a plan, just the same.

When he was fully dressed, he left his room, walking with a purpose.

Hermione was barely a step and a half out of her door when something collided with her and took her to the ground.

"Well, this is slightly familiar," Hermione heard the object above her say.

She giggled a little nervously from underneath Draco, their faces very close together, and said, "Except last time it was outside your door."

Draco smirked slightly, happy to see a nervous excitement in Hermione's eyes. "Well, now I've got you here…what should I do with you?"

Hermione's cheeks flamed under Draco's gaze, but she didn't shy away. After all, she had just been wishing she knew what was going to happen with them now—since she knew the kissing would continue, she was one step closer to figuring that out.

Deciding she needed to say something, Hermione put on a speculative look. She hummed quizzically and said, "Well, last night was _nice_, but…."

Draco didn't need any more encouragement. He smiled (slightly devilishly) and lowered his head to hers. The kiss started just as the one they had shared the previous night, but it soon progressed.

Hermione soon discovered that her hands had moved to Draco's shoulders of their own accord. She squeezed him tightly with her fingers, and he huffed through his nose (an _almost_ sigh, Hermione would say) in response. Draco's hands were resting on her hips, holding her tightly in an effort not to let his hands wander too far just yet.

Before either could deepen the kiss, Hermione started to become uncomfortable. The wood floor was hardly ideal for a head rest, especially during a snog session. Breathlessly, Hermione broke away, Draco moving his mouth to her neck instead. Through the fog that was her mind at that moment, Hermione managed to say, "Draco? As much as I…_don't_ want to stop…the floor isn't really the best place for this."

Draco continued to run his lips up and down the left side of Hermione's neck. In a voice that was huskier than usual, he murmured, "Would the couch be better, do you think?"

His ministrations and his (incredibly sexy) voice almost made Hermione forget what they were talking about. Unable to respond verbally, she instead nodded, sighing deeply.

Though he was thoroughly enjoying himself, as well, Draco seemed marginally more in control of his mental capacities. He knew that his arousal would become abundantly clear the minute he stood up, and he didn't want to scare this beautiful witch away. Instead, he kneeled next to Hermione, picked her up in his arms, and carried her downstairs, never ceasing his attentions.

Hermione was unable to believe his ability to move her bodily to the common room while still attacking her neck and face with kisses! She soon felt the soft cushions of the couch as Draco laid her down, covering herself immediately with his own body. Hermione's hands moved from his shoulders to his silky, platinum-blonde locks, combing through it and tugging slightly. Draco barely suppressed a moan at her ministrations.

Determined to make Hermione utter her own pleasure first, Draco slowly let the tip of his tongue trace her lower lip. Hermione shivered in response and opened up to him slightly. Slowly, their tongues got acquainted, savoring each others' flavor and form as they shared their first deep kiss.

Despite her frame of mind, Hermione was completely aware that Draco had an erection. She also knew that he was trying to hide it. Somehow Hermione found this oddly funny, but she soon was too distracted to bother noticing his antics in that area any longer.

After a good half hour on the couch, Hermione and Draco finally pulled away from each other, Draco resting his forehead on Hermione's. Both were breathing deeply, faces flushed and lips swollen. Hermione noticed that she had one hand still in Draco's hair and one on the small of his back, which was still slowly stroking over his shirt in a circular motion. Draco's right hand was still at her waist, but his left had migrated upward and underneath her so that he could use his left elbow to prop himself up.

The two took a moment to catch their breath before Hermione spoke. "Well, at least I know _one_ of the rumors was true."

Draco looked at her with a confused expression.

Giggling, she explained. "You are certainly the best kisser at Hogwarts."

He smirked before saying, "The best _guy_ kisser, maybe." There was a mischievous glint in his eyes when he continued with, "You could certainly give me a run for my money."

They smiled warmly at each other, and Draco planted a chaste kiss on Hermione's forehead. Then he sat up gracefully, pulling Hermione up with him.

When Draco tried to discreetly pull a pillow into his lap, Hermione looked at him with a mixture of amusement and disapproval. "Draco," she said in a warning but somehow still playful voice. "I told you that you don't have to be embarrassed about that with me."

He turned even redder in the cheeks before saying, "I can't help it. You shouldn't have to…see that."

Hermione chuckled lightly and said, "Honestly, Draco, I'm not offended. If anything, I'm flattered." She paused and said, "As long as you don't plan on acting on it, I mean."

Beyond gobsmacked, Draco raised an eyebrow at her. He meant to question her easy acceptance, but Hermione mistook his train of thought. "I plan on…saving intimacy for marriage," she explained.

Draco was momentarily confused at why she was going that direction with the conversation when he realized he hadn't paid much attention to her previous statement. "Oh, I am, too. I wasn't questioning that. I was just surprised at how…mature you are about…this." A moment later he murmured, "My mother always told me young ladies are too delicate to have this kind of thing brought to their attention, and that I should always be a gentleman and try to hide it."

Hermione laughed at his uncomfortable expression. "That's a much more old-fashioned look at the situation, at least in the Muggle world. My parents always told me that they would not take offense at my sex life should I choose to initiate it before I got married. They didn't wait, you see. But all of those old-fashioned romances I read as a young girl sort of gave me a taste for old-fashioned values, I guess. It just seems right to me that a husband and wife should want to only ever experience each other in that way."

Draco nodded. "I agree entirely, however my parents are not as cavalier as yours. When I turned twelve, my parents sat me down and explained 'the facts of life,' as it were. They then told me that, as a Malfoy, I have a specialized Trace on me that will alert them should I…go too far with a woman. I didn't believe them at first. Then my father showed me in some very old family documents both an explanation of the spell and a description of what happened to my father's great-great-great-great grandfather when his parents found out he was dallying around before settling down." Draco actually shuddered. "He had a _very_ unpleasant punishment, and I will forever be scarred by the description."

Practically in silent hysterics, Hermione leaned on Draco's shoulder and wrapped her arm through his. "So if you do anything inappropriate outside of marriage, your parents will know?"

His visage, which before was just troubled, now turned utterly dark. "Unfortunately, no. It is only in effect until the family member marries. Then the Trace is deactivated."

Concerned, Hermione turned his face toward her and said, "Why is that unfortunate? Surely, you don't want to be married and have your parents know every time you…?"

Shaking his head sadly, Draco said, "No, I just wish that it would alert the parents should the son—or daughter—do anything with a witch or wizard that isn't their spouse." A far-off look on his face, Draco continued with, "Then maybe Grandfather Abraxas or Grandmother Malfoy could have stopped him."

Hermione snuggled into Draco's side and said, "Your father?" in a timid voice.

All he could do in response was nod. After a few minutes, he explained further. "I was home for Christmas during fourth year when I first saw Father bring another witch home. He was the last man in the world I would have ever suspected of cheating on his wife—my parents, though they fought, have always loved each other.

"It got worse as time went on," he sighed resignedly. "I tried to convince Mother this summer to leave him, but she won't do it. She's convinced that Father is innocent, even though the evidence is right in front of her." Frustrated, Draco barked, "She just won't see reason! I've told her that I've seen Father bring these women in—some dressed like whores, others just beautiful witches _claiming_ to be respectable—but she doesn't believe that it was what I thought I was seeing." He put his head in his hands and said, "I don't know what to do for her. It's not right for her to delude herself about Lucius Malfoy. The man is a menace to our family, and she _needs_ to leave him."

Hermione understood Draco's distress, but she couldn't help but think that Narcissa Malfoy was far from a witless witch. The woman might just know something that had never been revealed to her son, but Hermione was afraid to mention the possibility for fear of driving Draco away. Instead she just clung to him while he tried to get his frustration out without sobbing like a three-year-old.

They skipped breakfast that morning. It had been a long day for them both the day before, and a combination of sleeping in, snogging like crazy on the couch, and not wanting to face the rest of the world quite yet led them to spend the remainder of the morning in the common room working on their seventh-year project.

Hermione had her nose practically glued to a diary around the time that they would normally be leaving for lunch. Draco knew better than to try and pry her away from the book, so he gently pulled her to her feet and led her out of the common room, guiding her so that she wouldn't run into any walls while she read.

When they were one floor above the Great Hall, Hermione froze in her tracks. Draco turned to face her and noticed the shocked-and-awed look on her face.

She whispered something that Draco couldn't hear. "What was that, 'Mione?"

Looking up into his eyes with a sly grin, she said in a normal tone, "I found it."

Draco was momentarily frozen from shock. At precisely the same moment, the Head Girl and Boy let out a shout of victory and grabbed each other into a tight embrace. Draco swung Hermione around in a circle, saying, "I can't believe we have it! YES!"

They were both laughing and smiling, holding hands and looking into each others' eyes mischievously as they made their way down to the Great Hall.

Draco walked Hermione to her seat at the Gryffindor table. Before he left to join the Slytherins for lunch, he took Hermione's chin in his hand, turned her face to his, and took a brief (but not exactly chaste) kiss from her. He turned to wink at Ginny and nod at both Harry and Ron before walking away.

The students in the hall had been momentarily stunned, but soon they started wolf-whistling and catcalling. Hermione was bright red in the face at the attention (okay, so mostly from the kiss, but she wasn't about to admit that to anyone), but Draco was simply grinning smugly.

Blaise and Theo clapped Draco on the back when he joined them to eat, and Pansy said huffily (but with a smile on her face), "Well it's _about time_!"

That afternoon, Hermione and Draco invited their friends over to the Heads' common room to enjoy the day together. When the Slytherins arrived, Hermione was snuggled up to Draco on the couch, Ginny and Luna were in front of the fire playing Exploding Snap, and Neville was watching a wizard chess match between Harry and Ron, giving advice and cheering them on.

"Well, don't you two lovebirds look cozy," Pansy said as she squeezed her thin rear end on Hermione's side of the sofa. There wasn't a ton of room, but Hermione and Draco didn't mind being squished together.

Theo went over to join Neville in watching the chess match. "I play winner!" The Gryffindor guys heartily agreed.

Tracey followed Blaise through the portrait hole. She headed straight for the rug in front of the fire, joining the Exploding Snap game. Blaise pulled an armchair closer to Draco's side of the sofa and plopped down heavily. "So, mates, do tell all. How did dinner last night go?"

Hermione blushed, a huge smile on her face, and said, "Dinner was perfect. As was the rest of my present. I assume you're aware of what Draco gave me?" she asked, looking between Pansy and Blaise.

Pansy shook her head. "I know what he was planning on…'giving,' but I don't know how, or if he actually did. You'll have to enlighten us."

Ginny looked up from the girls' game. "Yeah, 'Mione, you haven't told us yet either. Spill!"

Draco chuckled and nodded at Hermione, giving his permission for her to share about their evening. Hermione looked back and forth between Pansy and Ginny as she told the story of Draco's puzzle and their good-night kiss. "It was the perfect first kiss," she said, now looking at Draco and beaming. "And he was the perfect gentleman."

Theo scoffed. "Something must have happened between last night and lunch, then, because that kiss he gave you in the Great Hall was _anything_ but gentlemanly."

The guys all laughed at that, and Hermione and Draco both flushed. Pansy led the girls in a chorus of 'oo's, and the guys all laughed, nudged each other, and whistled. Hermione hid her face in Draco's neck, and he occupied himself with stroking her hair, trying to ignore his friends. Despite it all, he smiled happily down at his little lioness. After a few seconds, everyone lost interest in the couple and went back to their games and conversations.

The afternoon passed pleasantly among the friends, and eventually they all went down to the Great Hall together for dinner.

After dinner, Ginny took Harry by the hand and led him to the Room of Requirement. When she took him inside, there was a small room with a roaring fire and a large, soft sofa. She pulled him down to sit next to her and leaned into him.

"What's this all about, love?" Harry asked.

Ginny turned her face into his chest and said softly, "I just wanted some time alone with you instead of dealing with everything in the common room tonight. Is that okay?"

Harry laughed throatily and said, "Of course it's okay, Gin." They simply snuggled on the sofa for a while before Harry broke the silence again.

"They really like each other, don't they?"

Ginny didn't have to ask who Harry was talking about. "Yes, they do." After a moment, she said, "Are you alright with that?"

Shrugging, he responded, "I suppose I have to be, don't I? I mean, I can see that Malfoy's different now. He certainly cares a lot about 'Mione. And if he is who she wants to be with, I can't—and _won't_—stop them. I just…I dunno, it feels weird."

"It was weird for me at first, too. When Hermione first told me she might like him, I was a little skeptical, but I had sort of expected it to happen, so I got over it fairly quickly."

"What d'you mean, you expected it? _I_ certainly didn't."

"Harry, they share a common room. They spend more time together during the week than they do apart. 'Course, in the beginning that would have been because of their Head Student duties, but…somehow I knew it was going to happen. And…as much as I would love for Hermione to be my sister, I can see now that she and Ron would have had too many problems as a couple. I'm just worried now about Ron finding someone. D'you realize that he's the only one in our group who isn't involved with someone, or at least interested in someone who's available? We have each other, Hermione has Draco, Neville and Luna have been making eyes at each other for _ages_, Pansy and Theo are dating, Blaise is trying to win back Daphne…well, I suppose Tracey's technically available, but she's been eyeing up a couple Ravenclaw seventh years, so she's not really an option, either."

Laughing, Harry said, "Two things: one, d'you realize you just included the Slytherins in 'our group'? And secondly, did you drag me down here to play match-maker for your brother?"

Grimacing, Ginny said, "That _might_ have been part of my motivation, yes."

Harry laughed again and pulled Ginny to him more tightly. "Love, I think it's great that you're concerned about your brother, but I don't think you need to worry yourself so much. I'm fairly certain that he's doing _just fine_ on his own."

That made Ginny suspicious. "Harry Potter, do you know something about my brother that I don't?"

Wincing at her tone, Harry said, "He hasn't said anything. It's just a hunch."

When Ginny didn't back down her stare, Harry said, "I think that he might be interested in Hannah Abbott. They're Prefect partners, and he talks about her a lot. Plus, I've seen them walking the halls together once or twice, and she seems just as interested as him. He doesn't have the nerve to say anything to her, though. I hope he doesn't wait too long. I mean, look at what happened with Hermione."

Ginny nodded, now contemplating how to get her brother to man-up and ask the Hufflepuff to the Halloween Ball. Harry noticed her far-away look and scolded her. "Ginny, it's not your job to get them together. Besides, you have enough to be worrying about right now."

"What d'you mean?"

Trying to keep a straight face, Harry said, "Well, for starters, you have that Gryffindor thing on the twenty-sixth. You know, the tolerance thing? And then you're helping Parvati with the Halloween Ball stuff." Harry allowed himself to smirk before continuing. "Plus, you'll only have one day in Hogsmeade to find costumes for us for the Ball, so you'll probably want to be prepared before going shopping that weekend."

Ginny looked up at her boyfriend, half accusing and half amused. "Harry Potter, is that your half-arse way of asking me to be your date to the Halloween Ball?"

Harry grinned unabashedly. "Well, love, what's your answer?"

Huffing, she said, "I don't think I should answer, if that's your idea of a question."

Rolling his eyes, Harry said, "Ginny Weasley, would you make me the luckiest guy at Hogwarts and accompany me to the Halloween Ball?"

"You already are the luckiest guy at Hogwarts, because I gave you a second chance to ask properly," Ginny said smugly. "But yes, Harry, I would love to go with you."

A very productive snogging session followed. The pair almost missed curfew that night.

When dinner was over, Neville had asked Luna if he could walk her back to her common room. Luna happily accepted, and the pair wound their way towards Ravenclaw Tower together.

"Thank you for walking me, Neville. It was quite nice of you."

Blushing, Neville said, "You're welcome." After a moment, he hesitantly said, "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

Luna smiled and said in her airy voice, "I wondered. You looked like you had something on your mind besides walking." She giggled slightly.

Neville loved the sound of her laugh.

"I-I was…w-wondering…."

"Yes?"

"Would you…I mean…." He took a deep breath and started over. "Luna, would you go to the Halloween Ball with me?" Neville felt his face enflame, but he kept his head up, not looking at his blonde companion.

Luna put her hand on Neville's arm to stop him. He almost walked past the entrance to the stairs leading to her common room. "This is my stop, Neville." She giggled again.

Cheeks slightly pink, Luna said, "I'd love to go to the Ball with you, Neville."

For a second, Neville thought he'd heard wrong. Then he broke out into a wide smile and said, "Really?"

Luna laughed outright this time and said, "Yes, Neville, _really_."

Neville chuckled nervously and said, "You can choose the costumes, yeah? I'm really not good with the creative stuff."

Luna beamed at him and said, "I'll decide on something and then get your measurements." She looked at him shyly and said, "I'm really glad you asked me, Neville. I…I was almost afraid that you wouldn't."

Neville looked at Luna in shock. It was now clear to him that the girl he felt so deeply for also had feelings for _him_. He hesitantly stepped towards her and kissed her lightly on the lips. Luna kissed back for a moment before the pair heard other Ravenclaws coming down the hallway. Smiling at him, Luna said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Neville."

Neville nodded and said, "Good night, Luna." He turned and walked away, feeling the eyes of his first real love following him down the hallway.

It was definitely the best night of his young life.

As soon as Blaise entered the Slytherin common room, an arm reached out and pulled him into a corner, shoving him down into a puffy armchair. Towering over him was none other than Daphne Greengrass, an unreadable expression on her face.

Blaise, trying to regain his mental footing, said, "Daphne! To what do I owe the pleasure of physical assault?"

She ignored the remark, continuing to stare down at him. After a moment, she said, "Tracey talked to me at dinner."

He lifted an eyebrow, encouraging the girl to continue. Daphne took a deep breath and said, "She told me that the Gryffindors aren't…. She said that, despite what I and the other Slytherins may think, they don't hold any latent contempt for us as a House. That they've forgiven everything and forgotten about it, and that they just want to move on."

The brunette seemed unable to voice exactly what she was thinking for a moment. Finally, she said, "If they can forget about everything that _we_ did…then…I guess…. I guess I don't have an excuse for holding a grudge against you." She let out a huff, looked down, and said, "I was angry because I thought you were deserting us. I guess I didn't understand at the time that you were leaving us _for_ us. And…I'd like to start over. If that's okay with you."

Blaise stood slowly and gripped Daphne's upper arms lightly. "I'm all for forgetting the fights, Daph. And I want to be able to talk to you again. But starting over…that's not something I _can_, nor something I _want_, to do."

Looking up at him, confused, she said, "What d'you mean?"

As an answer, Blaise bent down and took his woman's lips with his own. After a moment, she gave in and responded, allowing his tongue entrance when he sought it. Another few moments passed before he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. "Daphne, I can't start over, because I want you too much. Please, can we go back to being together? I miss you like crazy, babe."

Practically crying from the sweet sincerity in Blaise's voice, Daphne nodded and said, "Absolutely." She kissed him again lightly before saying, "I missed you, too."

It certainly was a night for romance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**So? Any good? I hope I didn't move too quickly with our other couples. I figured it's high time that Blaise gets some action, since both his mates are snogging somebody ;) Also, Neville and Luna have been right for each other since year 5, so I don't think that was rushing anything. More to come soon!**


	16. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Ok, now nobody freak! I'm not cutting off the story or anything like that. I just wanted to give you a heads-up that I probably won't be updating for a couple of weeks. The semester is starting to draw to a close, and I find I'm spending more time with fan fiction than I am with my studies, and that's not a good thing. I'll probably have another update for you guys in 3 weeks or so. So don't give up on me! Just give me a little time, and I will continue the Dramione goodness!**

**Also, at my job today I had lots of things to do with my hands and nothing to do with my brain. The result was a well-developed, in-depth and lengthy Severus x Hermione plot bunny, so I expect that, around the time I update this story, I'll have a few chapters of a new story to post, as well. So if you start seeing me post new, non-Founders' Fountain stuff, again, DON'T FREAK! I promise I won't be abandoning any of my stories—they would haunt me in my sleep until I gave in if I even tried, anyway. :D**


	17. Ch 16: A Bit of a Break

**I'm BACK! And I'm so sorry that this is late; wouldn't you know, that just when I **_**can**_** write again, because classes are over for the summer (YAY!), I come down with a bad case of writers' block. And this chapter is **_**super**_** short, and really just a filler, but it has some necessary elements in it, and I needed to get you guys **_**something**_** for being so patient with me while I took my finals. SO, here's the next chapter.**

Ginny was sitting alone at the Gryffindor table at the beginning of breakfast that Monday morning. Harry and Ron had opted to stay in Gryffindor Tower to finish an essay they'd "forgotten" about all weekend, and Hermione hadn't come down yet. Ginny's usual seat faced the doors, so she was able to watch for her friends as she ate her eggs and toast leisurely.

After about fifteen minutes alone, Ginny saw Hermione and Draco enter the Great Hall. Both had books open in front of them, which obviously held the majority of their attention, and Hermione was simultaneously levitating a piece of parchment, on which a quill was taking her and Draco's dictation.

'Only the two of them would walk to breakfast while doing homework,' Ginny thought with a grin on her face. What astounded her even more was that the pair walked over to the Gryffindor table and continued as they had been. Hermione let the parchment fall to the table, but the quill still took their notes. Ginny was highly amused at the fact that her best girl friend and the prince of Slytherin were absolutely and literally _oblivious_ to the world around them.

"How does this sound: 'His journal entry of such-and-such date signifies that he has eye-witness experience with the legendary "Founder's Fountain." He was, unfortunately, severely lacking in description of exactly what this "fountain" was, but he, as a personal witness, gives proof that such an object, location, etc. indeed existed'?" Hermione was glancing back and forth between the book in front of her and Draco's face, trying to gauge his reaction to her suggested wording.

Ginny had to keep herself from laughing at the pair. When Draco tried to make a flippant remark, obviously attempting to be funny, Hermione visibly reined in her anger so as not to lash out at his "obvious problem with taking the assignment seriously," as she put it.

A few minutes of a verbal, semi-dressing-down was all that Draco could take. Eventually, he practically shouted her name, otherwise unable to get a word in edgewise.

She glared at him for interrupting her tirade. "What?"

Looking abashed, Draco said, "I was only trying to tease you. It sounded great. Let's go with it."

Hermione was completely silent for a few moments. Then she relaxed and said, "I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to snap. It's just that, when I get into research mode, the nuances of interpersonal interaction don't really register with me. Teasing and sarcasm are lost to my brain when I'm in an academic frame of mind."

Ginny laughed heartily and said, "That's an understatement. I've seen her practically rip off a few younger Gryffindors' heads when they interrupted her while doing school work. The fact that she tried to refrain from yelling at you shows how much she really cares about you, Draco. She didn't want to go bat-crazy on you unless it was absolutely necessary." When Ginny finished speaking, she noticed that her best friend was blushing furiously and biting her lip in consternation. Draco, on the other hand, was smiling fondly at Hermione. He reached out and pulled a curl back from Hermione's cheek, giving it an affectionate tug. Hermione looked at him, smiled apologetically, and turned back to Ginny.

With a rueful look, Hermione said, "Morning, Ginny."

Laughing, Ginny returned the sentiment before asking, "Do you two even know that you are in the Great Hall?"

With a surprised and chagrined look, Draco eyed the room, and rising slowly, he said, "I'll see you later, 'Mione." He gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head before moving over to the Slytherin table.

"Oh," Ginny remarked when he'd gone, "you might want to turn off your quill."

Hermione laughed as she halted the enchantment. Reading back over her verbal beratement of her boyfriend, her cheeks flushed brightly enough to rival a Weasley. She quickly picked up her wand and blacked out the argument from the parchment. Hermione spent the rest of breakfast with her head still buried in the book she'd been dictating from earlier.

-o0O0o-

The day was fairly uneventful otherwise. After classes and before dinner, Hermione and Draco worked on homework, even going so far as to take it with them to dinner so that the rest of the evening could be dedicated to their proposal paper. Both were incredibly frustrated with their other class work, as they wanted to focus on their project (and each other) more than anything, but it was necessary to get their ordinary school work out of the way first.

That was something about Draco that Hermione was truly beginning to appreciate. He was the only male she knew who could concentrate on his school work when Quidditch, a girlfriend, and other more enticing projects were all offering distractions.

She was afraid that she would get spoiled.

-o0O0o-

To the surprise of both Head Students, the rest of the entire week was fairly uneventful, as well. They worked on homework in the afternoons and during dinner, focusing on their proposal paper in the evenings. Nothing was amiss during their rounds on Wednesday night, and the Prefects' meeting didn't bring up any serious issues. By the time classes were over on Friday, Hermione and Draco were both very pleased with the progress they had made during the week.

Friday night saw the large group of friends again in the Heads' common room, but this time it wasn't for fun. Everyone was being studious tonight. Most of the seventh years were working on their special project, and those who weren't (including Ginny and Luna, who were still sixth years) had homework or studying on which to focus. By the end of the night, Hermione and Draco had perfected their proposal paper and were prepared to hand it to McGonagall for approval the next morning at breakfast.

"I'll give it to her first thing," Draco said. He looked at Hermione meaningfully and said, "I think I should be the one to introduce our project to her, don't you think?"

Smiling softly, Hermione said, "I think she'll love that. You sure you don't want to do it together, though?"

Draco shook his head and sighed. "I think it will go over better if I show her that I don't need you with me in order to talk to her. She'll understand the significance behind the gesture, I'm sure."

Nodding sagely, Hermione acquiesced. Shortly thereafter, their friends left for their own common rooms, and Hermione and Draco both headed to bed. As the next day was the last Saturday of September, the four Houses had their tolerance activities to look forward to the next day, and Draco and Hermione wanted the Prefects, their friends, and themselves to be fully rested. They all had a feeling that the next day would be pivotal in all of the students' young lives, and everyone needed to be on their toes.

**Well, what did ya think? Too short? Probably, and I apologize for that. I'll have more for you soon, I hope.**

**Also, I have not one, but **_**two**_** other stories that I'll be starting/posting soon. Stupid plot bunnies are probably the reason I had writer's block for this story. The problem with the one is that the prologue is turning out to be the hardest to get right even though I have the first several chapters written already. And the other one I just haven't gotten around to putting down on paper.**

**Last piece of business and then I'll let ya go. I recently became a beta for a **_**really**_** good story that hasn't gotten a whole lot of attention yet, so I'm going to shamelessly plug for it. It's called ****Change of Heart**** and it's by JustLu. Check it out if you've got the time!**

**Thanks guys! Lots of love to all! :D**


	18. Ch 17: The Lions Share

**I am not going to bore you all with excuses. Suffice it to say that, while life has certainly been busy, it's my own fault that I haven't made my stories higher priority than other crap that is legitly not as important (though, there definitely was a lot of junk going on that **_**was**_** more important; sorry, guys!). So, bring on the torches and pitchforks if you must—you might actually scare me into updating faster! Haha :) This chapter has a component that I found particularly difficult to imagine and write about. I finally found something that I think works, but I hope that it's not too out-there. **

**I just started a new semester of school yesterday, so I'll be busy a lot, but I'm hoping that being busy will actually work in my favor. They say that if you need something done, you should give it to a busy person, because they'll find a way to fit it in. Let's hope that works for me! And encouragement (reviews, PMs, etc. ;) is always welcome and appreciated!**

**Anyway, after **_**far**_** too long, here is the next chapter.**

Draco dressed very carefully that Saturday morning. He didn't want to look like a slob who had just rolled out of bed, but he also didn't want to appear to be trying too hard to impress McGonagall (which he certainly _was_ doing, but that was beside the point…).

He and Hermione walked down to breakfast together, and she chatted to him aimlessly about the plans the school had for after lunch. Draco was nervous about his session with his House concerning prejudice, but he had time to worry about that after presenting their paper to McGonagall. Not only did Draco need her to be willing to read their paper with an open mind, but he had something specific and slightly personal to confess to the Headmistress, and he didn't want to sound like an idiot doing it.

Hermione gave Draco a peck on the cheek before sitting down at the Gryffindor table, directing him up to the teacher's table at the top of the Hall. Draco walked with his shoulders back and his head up. 'If I was a dog, though,' he thought, 'I'd have my tail between my legs.' After mentally shaking himself, he thought, 'I think I'm going insane.'

He reached the Headmistress and said, "Professor McGonagall, Miss Granger and I have finished our proposal paper for the seventh-year special project. If it is acceptable to you, I would like to give it to you now."

Surprisingly, McGonagall had a small, amused smile on her lips at Draco's formal tone. "Yes, that will do nicely, Mr. Malfoy, thank you." She reached out a hand and took the scroll that her young charge proffered. When he didn't leave immediately, McGonagall said, "Perhaps, Mr. Malfoy, you'd like to step out and discuss the proposal paper?"

Looking slightly relieved that he wouldn't have to discuss his personal matter in front of the other professors, Draco nodded his head and followed McGonagall into the side room that usually held the unsorted first years at the beginning of each fall term. McGonagall directed Draco to a chair, which he took once she herself had been seated.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Malfoy?"

He cleared his throat slightly, looking at his shoes for a moment, leaning over his legs with clasped hands and a bent back. "I wanted to…to thank you, Professor, for giving me the Head Boy position." At this, he looked up at his mentor with contrition and gratitude shining in his eyes. "I have done very little in my life that would lead to me deserving this position, but you gave me the opportunity anyway, and I want you to know that I'm grateful. Hermione has been wonderful as well—she's an incredibly forgiving person—and I…." He trailed off, unused to confessing such personal things.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

He looked up again, the lights in his eyes displaying his fierce determination. "I will _not_ let you down, nor will I betray the trust that you both have placed in me. This session with the Slytherins today…it's essential, and it's a great opportunity for all of us to understand more fully how _alike_ we all are, instead of imagining how different each of us can be. I…I just want you to know that I won't fail you." Draco was blushing slightly at all he had revealed; he was normally a very private person, and baring his soul to a teacher was quite out-of-character for him. However, he recognized the necessity of it, and, once again steeling his resolve, he looked up into McGonagall's eyes, surprised to see warmth and approval radiating out to him.

"I know you will not fail, Mr. Malfoy." She stood to leave but turned back to face him when she reached the door. "But you should know, Draco, that it is ourselves whom we must not disappoint in life. Everything else will fall into place on its own." Without waiting for a reply, she went back to the Hall to finish her breakfast. Draco took a few minutes to compose himself before doing the same.

-o0O0o-

That afternoon, Hermione and the Gryffindor Prefects had every Lion lined up alongside the lake. Slytherin House had taken the Room of Requirement, the Hufflepuffs were set up in the Great Hall, and Ravenclaw had (of course) lodged up in the library. It was officially time for Hogwarts students to get over those ridiculous notions that school House determined whether a person was good or evil, smart or ignorant, of worth or lower than dirt. Hermione had a fierce determination in her heart and was holding her head high as she surveyed her classmates. This year would be the end of House prejudice if it killed her.

And her plan for the Gryffindors was brilliant, if she did say so herself.

'And it took me for bloody ever to get everything set up, so it better go over right,' she thought almost angrily. She had foregone several hours' worth of sleep and study time in order to do right by her Lions, and if it didn't end up teaching them anything, she thought she might just lay down in the mud and cry.

"Okay, everybody, listen up!" Hermione's voice boomed across the grounds because of the Sonorus charm she had cast upon herself. "The Prefects are each going to randomly select some of you to join their group. The idea is to learn something, so I don't want to hear any whinging about not being in the same group as your friends. You won't even remember that they _are_ your friends once we start, anyway! Okay, Prefects, go ahead and pick your groups."

Ginny, who was the White Group leader, chose thirteen other students of varying years to complete her group. The Black Group, lead by Jacob, a fifth year Prefect, consisted of nineteen Lions. Amy, the other fifth year, had twenty-five fellow Browns, Colin Creevey was leading the other sixteen Greys, Parvati had a small group of six (including herself) Pinks, and Ron was the leader of the Orange Group, which totaled nineteen Gryffindors. Hermione gave Ron a disapproving look when she saw that Harry was part of his group. 'What did I just say about not knowing who your friends were during this exercise?' She shook her head before addressing the group again.

"Okay, so this is how it's going to work. Each group has wristbands in varying shades of your group's color. The darker the shade, the more dedicated to your group's dogma that individual is. _However_, that does not necessarily dictate whether you actually believe in it—it just indicates that you follow the dogma to that certain degree. There are three different levels of legitimate commitment that are not visible: dedicated, neutral, and averse. There is no set number of each type in each group; you'll have to figure that out for yourselves. When it's time to start, each person will take a wristband, a notepad, and an inkless quill. Your job is to interact with each other—your actions will be dictated by the wrist bands, so I don't want anyone judging their classmates after this exercise is over—and note on your notepad who you think actually believes that they are superior or inferior. At the end, we'll take a few examples and see if you have been able to guess correctly. And after that, I have a short…lesson, I guess you could say." At the groaning and muttering among the Gryffindors, Hermione frowned and said, "It'll be less than five minutes, good grief! You're not going to die from one extra, teeny-tiny lesson!" She huffed and then said, "Alright, everyone put on a wrist band. After half an hour or so, I'll call for you to remove them."

The Gryffindors moved to do as the Head Girl had instructed. As each one put on a wristband, they found themselves forgetting who their friends were, but remembering everyone's names. Each student felt a sort of…detachment…from their classmates.

Except…. Suddenly, they began to feel a pull to those who wore the same color wristband. These individuals were…not family, per se, but equals.

Soon, Hermione could see divisions in the groups. Some did not seem to care about the wristband colors, and they wandered around, engaging (or trying to engage) everyone in conversation. Others stoutly refused to do anything other than exactly what their wristband was enticing them to do. Hermione had put minor tracking spells on the bands that forced the Gryffindor to obey the societal structure despite the fact that they did not believe in it. She specifically wanted to point out these individuals to the group after the exercise.

Hermione was unsurprised to see that those eleven Gryffindors (four Pink, one Grey, one Black, two Brown, one Orange, and two White) were indistinguishable—outside her clever tracking spells—from the others of their group. The activity was progressing exactly as Hermione had wanted it to, and she was ecstatic!

The White Group represented the quintessential Gryffindor—brave do-gooders who did not judge based on to what group someone belonged…unless it was Pink (or Slytherin, Hermione added to herself). Ginny was one of the two in the White Group who did not actually believe in that philosophy. The wristband Ginny wore allowed her to be non-judgmental even when it came to the Pink Group. The fourth year boy that had the other White exception band only pretended to be magnanimous—he "disliked" all the groups other than his own color without letting on so.

The Orange Group did not consider the imagined hierarchy of any real importance. Their philosophy was that, if someone did not want to be their friend, it was that individual's loss. A poor second-year girl, who wore the Orange exception band, pretended that the shunning didn't bother her, but she was (imaginarily, of course) deeply hurt by every rejection. Hermione determined to do something nice for her sometime to make it up to her.

Amy's Brown Group, which was by far the largest, gave respect to the "upper class" (in this case, the Pinks and Greys) but did not feel any particular loyalty to them. There were two exceptions in this group, as well. One actually accepted and respected the hierarchy instead of merely pretending to do so, and the other openly rejected it, attempting to befriend anyone.

The other fifth year Prefect, Jacob, had the one exception band in the Black Group. This had been the hardest group for Hermione to organize. The bands had to prevent the person approaching a Pink individual unless it was about school or business—the spellwork had been particularly difficult, and Hermione had consulted Flitwick for days before finally getting it to work correctly. Jacob's band was the only one that allowed him to approach anyone. Coincidentally, his wristband also made him a particularly charismatic individual, and most of the time, others accepted him regardless of their own status.

Colin's Grey Group was rather tricky to develop, as well. They had to be the suck-up types to the Pink Group, because their own status depended on the Pinks accepting them. They also had to have a certain amount of inherent animosity for the White Group without the compulsion to seek the Whites out. Greys would defend themselves and the Pinks if there were to be a confrontation, but they never sought to start a fight. One of the other sixth years was wearing the Grey exception band. She would automatically say something derogatory to someone in the White Group who happened to be near simply to convince her fellows that she was indeed "dedicated" to their group.

Parvati had two fifth years, a third year, and two second years in her Pink Group. They were the peak of the social structure Hermione had created. They were "taught" by their wristbands that they were inherently superior to the others, and they had strict rules on with whom they were permitted to interact. Only Parvati and one of the second years actually "believed" in the structure, though. The others were compelled through a simulated fear to act as though they felt themselves to be of more value than their peers.

After half an hour, during which Hermione was glad to see mistaken assumptions being made by nearly every one of her Gryffindors (not that she wanted them to fail—she just needed to make a point), she re-cast her Sonorus charm. "Alright, everyone, it's time to take the wristband's off. Find your Prefect, hand them your wristband, and then find a seat. And hang onto your notepads, because you'll need them in a minute."

When the wristbands began to be removed, sheepish, uncomfortable, and thoughtful looks emerged all through the group. As soon as everyone was seated, Hermione called Ron and Parvati up to direct the discussion.

Parvati, looking uncomfortable with her role during the exercise, said, "Alright, so who of the Pinks were just pretending, and who was serious?"

A fourth-year boy raised his hand. When Ron called on him, he stood and said, "It's a trick question; they were all serious." There was a murmur of assent, and the seventh-year Prefects looked to Hermione.

Smiling, she said, "You're wrong. Actually, only two of them were serious. The other four were pretending." Hermione looked at Parvati and said, "I'm sorry that it was so uncomfortable for you, Parvati." She turned back to the group and indicated Parvati and the second-year, saying, "These two were the only ones who 'believed' they were better than everyone else. The other four acted the way they did out of a sort of simulated fear."

The mutterings continued. They moved through each of the groups, always surprised at who had been the actors and who had actually been convinced that they were right. Hermione was happy to see the second-year girl's friends comforting her when they found out she had actually felt the rejection she received during the activity. After the last of the actors had been revealed, Ron and Parvati joined their classmates and Hermione stood to address the Gryffindors once more.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "I want you to know that the ideas for today's exercise didn't come from me, exactly. I interviewed several different Slytherins from first, third, fifth, and seventh year, and I tried to mimic the hierarchy that had developed in Salazar Slytherin's House over the centuries. Other than the White Group—which indeed was supposed to symbolize our own House, as you guessed—every Group was based on a perceived group of people within Slytherin.

"Draco Malfoy was considered the head of Slytherin's upper-class. Pansy Parkinson filled that roll for the lower upper-class. Vincent Crabbe and Greg Goyle of the lower middle-class…. I could go on and on. The point is that Slytherin House has always had a penchant for dividing even its own students by a perceived merit that never had anything to do with morals, abilities, or personality. From the time of Salazar Slytherin up until right now, Slytherins have been judged within their own Houses, by their own classmates, based on the 'purity' of their bloodlines and the contents of their Gringotts vaults. And, while I mourn the fact, I would have to say that it is in part due to the prejudice of Gryffindor House against the Snakes."

This was obviously not accepted well. There was an outburst of "Traitor!" and "How can you blame us for _their_ problems?" Hermione cringed but then shouted, silencing the students in front of her. "I am not saying that anyone here is particularly to blame. I think the issues started when the school was still under the direct control of the Founders. If Gryffindors had been less competitive"—here she gave Ron and Harry a significant look—"or had been less straight-forward and _brash_"—her gaze swept over the whole group, knowing that the Gryffindor passion existed in most of those gathered in front of her—"we may have been able to end the rivalry before it started.

"As a House, we purport to be unbiased, to be defenders, to be brave and loyal. But being loyal to an age-old grudge is not something we should boast about. There are many, many good people who have been part of Slytherin House. And there are many Gryffindors, current and past, who have done evil, whether intentionally or not. We have the ability to do good and to do ill _regardless_ of our House affiliation. We have those abilities because we are human.

"The values by which we identify members of our Houses are not the only ones we possess. In most cases, we are placed where we are because of the things we value most." Hermione took a breath to calm her nerves; her next point was the pinnacle, and she didn't want to fudge it. "Most of us were raised by parents who taught us that anything worth gaining in life must be earned, fought for. We were raised to believe that family and friendship are the most important things we can have in this life, and that we should fight to get and keep them. So, naturally, we value bravery in seeking out and protecting those things.

"Ravenclaws learned from a young age that knowledge is the key to success in any area of life; without knowing about something, you cannot obtain, maintain, or improve upon it. And so they value study and learning—in personal matters as well as academic—above most other pursuits.

"Hufflepuffs have been raised to understand that friendship and love are rare, and that they can easily be lost because of tragedy, stupidity, ignorance, or misunderstanding. Therefore, they aim to always demonstrate that they treasure their friends and family, making loyalty chief among their valued attributes.

"Slytherins, in many cases, were raised to know that success is only obtained when you have done something to earn it. They are taught to persuade—or yes, perhaps manipulate—others, devise intricate plans and strategies, and be patient until they see the results. When these things are taught alongside other important morals—equality and acceptance, integrity, and humility—a cunning mind is a great blessing. If you are taught to be cunning but not how to be kind and honest, much evil can be the result. The same goes for each of the other Houses' main qualities. Slytherin simply got its bad reputation because Salazar, from the beginning, shunned those he deemed 'unworthy.' That prejudice was passed down through his House members for centuries because they looked up to the man who had been their Founder."

Something occurred to Hermione then that she hadn't planned on sharing, but she now felt that it needed to be said.

"The same happened when Tom Riddle began his decent into the Dark Arts, eventually becoming Lord Voldemort."

The group seemed to hold its breath, waiting on pins and needles for Hermione to continue. She looked at her captive audience and said, "He was an intelligent, charismatic, handsome young man who knew how to manipulate and persuade, but who was never taught love, nor honesty, nor humility. When he, who had been such a model student, began to move to the Dark, others followed because they had looked up to him.

"We. Can. _Not_ judge Slytherin House in its entirety by the actions of some of its members. If we did judge them all to be Salazars and Voldemorts, then we should all be Peter Petigrews. No, we cannot pass judgment on anyone based on another's actions. It is unfair, and it will not be an accurate representation of the individual.

"One last thing, and then I will let you all head out. I have a challenge for you. I want you each, over the next two months, to befriend a Slytherin. I don't care who—male, female, your age, older, younger, it doesn't matter—but I want to see each of you reaching out to the Snakes over the next eight weeks. We have a lot of damage to repair—centuries' worth of it—so we had better start now.

"Alright, off with you. I know you all have homework to get done, and you have a new assignment, as well, so hop to!" The younger years hurried back to the common room, eager to do as the Head Girl had asked. The others, aware that she had no power over how they managed their time, went off to their various pursuits. Hermione's friends and the Prefects gathered around her to discuss whether the day had been successful.

Hermione bit her lip as she looked around at her friends. "So?"

Ginny's face broke into a huge smile. "You were brilliant, 'Mione!"

Patting her back, Harry said, "Absolutely fantastic! That activity thing was perfect. I think you really got through to them."

"And your speech was bloody brilliant!" Ron scooped Hermione into a hug.

Parvati was next to speak. "When did you have time to do all that, Hermione?"

Harry, giving her a shrewd look, said, "Not third year all over again," his tone accusing.

Hermione shook her head, laughing and smiling knowingly. "Just some good, old-fashioned Pepper-Up Potion and a few sleep-deprived nights." She sighed and said, "And maybe a little less studying than there should have been." Her face looked guilty.

Colin laughed and said, "I think you can afford it, Hermione."

The group, all still talking excitedly about Hermione's brilliance and the insights the exercise had given them, trouped back up to the castle. They had some time to relax before they would be heading down to dinner, and Hermione was anxious to ask Draco about his success with the Slytherins.

**So, was the activity too confusing? I hope not. You can't imagine how difficult this chapter was, both to conceive and to write. And I'm beginning to realize that I messed up big time by not making a more detailed outline before starting on this story :( At least I know for the future, right? :D**


End file.
